Iggychu 30 Day Challenge
by Frost687
Summary: Iggychu, the Opium Pairing, The Tea Family, or the Tea Pairing. These are all names for the adorable and tsundere pairing of England/China. Get ready, because there will be a new oneshot about this couple every day for an entire month!
1. Holding Hands

**Wow, barely *checks watch* 7 hours and I've already started another story! You've probably already guessed what it was by the title, hopefully… I will be making a series of oneshots, all about Iggychu. Yes, it is my OTP. 30 oneshots, each one focusing on Iggychu. The first one will be… holding hands! Remember, the first step in any relationship is holding hands. No seriously. It helps. A lot.**

**Agh, I can't believe I'm late for the 30 day challenge! Well, I'll just post 3 today to make up for it!**

**Why are you listening to me go on pointlessly for all eternity? Go on, read the story!**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: England, China**

**Summary: Iggychu, the Opium Pairing, The Tea Family, or the Tea Pairing. These are all names for the adorable and tsundere pairing of England/China. Get ready, because there will be a new oneshot about this couple every day for an entire month!**

**Holding Hands**

"Bloody hell America. You only told us that we were going on a trip to your place. The least you could have done was tell us we were going to the Gulf of Mexico!" England was, at the moment, arguing with America about a certain vacation. Well, in a way, the vacation wasn't really a vacation…

"I hate to agree with Angleterre, but the least you could have was told us about this. It's certainly magnificent, but I do not really like being dragged to somewhere you insisted we go."

America replied, almost shouting, "But dudes, we're on a cruise liner! I got every one of us first-class tickets for the cruise, shouldn't you be happy? Look, even the commie's enjoying himself!" He gestured over at Russia, who was indeed sunbathing while sitting on a deck chair. The nation's coat had mysteriously disappeared, but his scarf was still wrapped around his neck. He was happily mumbling something about sun while clutching a sunflower, and then started humming an odd song in Russian.

America, England, France, Russia, and China were all on a cruise ship. That's right, a cruise ship. Apparently, America had gotten first class tickets for the Allies and called everyone in an excited rush, telling them to pack up and meet him at New Orleans or something terrible would happen. It just so happened that everyone was bored enough to just see what in the world America had in mind. They just saw what America had in mind.

Besides the obvious fact that America basically shoved them onto the ship, most of the nations there were having an amazing time. America quickly zipped off to the all-you-can-eat buffet, where he was practically inhaling the food. Russia was still sunbathing, refusing to take off his scarf. France had wandered off to one of the ship's pools. No more information needed.

England was on the deck, not having moved a muscle, leaning on the railing of the ship. He rather enjoyed the ocean, always being reminded of his memorable times as a pirate. Yes, he loved the rush of the wind through his hair (though it felt a bit odd without his hat), the salty ocean spray, and the barely noticeable rocking of the ship that very few could even sense.

However, a slight groan broke that little flashback. England glanced behind him to find China leaning against a wall. Like England, he hadn't budged, but it was for a different reason. While China was quite comfortable on a ship in the past, he was now 4000 years old. China was the not the same active young empire he was 3000 years ago, and it was showing. Considering how it was a few millennia since he's even stepped foot on a ship, China developed a bit of seasickness.

"China, do you need some help?" The said nation glanced at England, who had walked over to where China was standing/leaning. Luckily for the both of them, China and England's relationship had improved quite a lot since the Opium Wars. China opened his eyes, nodding. Unknowngst to the elder nation though, England's heartbeat sped up just the tiniest bit. He took just a single second to stare at China's golden amber eyes before offering a hand.

When the Asian country grasped England's hand and shakily stood up, he sighed, saying, "Aiyaa, I'm not the same country I was back then. I just need to focus on one thing, but that's been a bit hard." Like England, he was a tad bit nervous about what to do around England. Yes, it was for the same reason.

Of course, at this point, England had that brilliant idea men in his country were known for.

He took China's hands with both of his own, shocking the nation. "Then focus on me."

**I hope this was good. First impressions are good. By the way, did anyone catch that Doctor Who reference? It's really hard to spot. At least, it was for my friend. Try to find it! **


	2. Cuddling

**Like I said, I'm uploading the first 3 chapters at once. There is really nothing to say here.**

**Cuddling Somewhere**

China sneezed very softly, shivering and shaking a bit. The crackling fire that sat in front of him and England didn't really do too much to help. England, after swatting away a mosquito, sighed and asked wearily, "I wonder where the others are." China simply shrugged and continued shivering, his teeth clattering together slightly.

A few hours ago, the Allies had managed to track down the Axis. Then, their plane crashed on that same island they always seem to get stuck on. For once, England hadn't managed to find France so he could murder the nation for causing the crash – he bumped into the controls – which was rather odd. Also, China wasn't able to find his Chinatown or construct another, which was rather odder (aware of the grammar). So at the moment, the two were both attempting to keep warm during the night.

"Things could have been worse," England commented. "At least we found a cave, and you had some food in your backpack."

China replied, shaking, "Ever since I was stuck on this island with America, I started packing extra food. There is no way I'm going to eat junk food for survival again!" England simply nodded in agreement.

As the minutes ticked by, their shivers grew greater, and they started wondering about what to do. Normal humans would worry about hypothermia or frostbite. The two worried about how painful hypothermia or frostbite would be. After all, they were nations and couldn't die, but could still feel pain.

"Y-you know, I t-think t-that we'll need s-some h-heat!" China exclaimed. England barely tilted his head in agreement. "B-but, that w-would m-mean we w-would probably n-need to cuddle, to c-conserve heat." China wasn't exactly… comfortable with physical contact. Where do you think Japan got it from?

England replied, "I w-would do anyt-thing to warm upp…"

To be truthful, their worry basically disappeared when they wrapped their arms around each other. China couldn't help but snuggle closer to the British nation, while England wrapped his arms around China protectively. They barely noticed when the voices of several familiar nations arrived, drawn by the firelight. They barely noticed when a snickering France, Russia, and America carried them to a rescue helicopter. They continued sleeping, hugging each other with tiny smiles on their faces.

Maybe it was a human nature thing. Maybe they were actually closer than they. Either way, they just wanted to keep each other warm in the dead of night.

It worked.


	3. Gaming

**One of the shortest stories I have ever made.**

**Gaming/Watching a Movie**

"Fuck yeah! Who's the man? I will destroy you all, motherfuckers!" On first guess, one would probably guess Romano was speaking. No. On second guess, one would probably guess America was speaking. No. On third guess, one would probably guess… Okay, who's playing the video game?

"I can't believe this, China! You're like a monster with TF2!" Hold on… CHINA?!

True to England's words, the petite Asian country was bouncing around the room, excited at having won his team another round. They were playing Team Fortress 2, which China was admittedly… a champion at. He would usually play as Scout or Heavy, surprisingly. Some people suspect China did that to counter the fact that he had a tiny, doll-like body. Those people got a thrashing from a certain wok.

Meanwhile, England sighed and rolled his eyes. The couple was quite eccentric, even by nation standards, but China definitely went crazy when it came to gaming. They had their similarities and differences, but still loved each other.

If one were to look at the scene, their first guess would be that the two were friends. Their second guess would be that the two were mortal enemies. Both wrong. They may have been friends once, and mortal enemies once. However, there was one thing that would be true.

They were in love.


	4. Just a Glimpse

**Hello, viewers of my stories! Happy Independence Day! We should all wish America a happy (checks date) 238****th**** birthday! Yes, I checked. For this amazing day, I'm going to be doing a little special for July 4. Unfortunately, one of the main characters in this is England. England + Independence Day will always = angst. The fourth day of the 30-day OTP challenge was supposed to be 'On a date', so if you want to suggest an idea for it, I would happy to write an extra chapter today.**

**By the way, try checking Fourth of July celebrations from where you live! You just might be surprised~ Wait, hold on a second. I'm having a bit of a conundrum. Which celebration do I attend tonight? I mean, I live in Las Vegas! Do you have any idea how many different celebrations there are going to be? Well, I can weed out several because they will be in Henderson and I live in Summerlin. I could go to Red Rock, since it's probably the closest to my house. Then again, I love Mandalay Bay, but the High Roller would be amazing too! Can't…. decide…. Why must I live in such a busy city? (note, this author's note was created earlier today, in the morning)**

**Ay ay ay, I'm starting to go on a rant. Well, I show probably save this for my friends on the phone. Hope the story pleases you!**

**Special – Fourth of July**

* * *

"Happy birthday, America!"

"Amérique, joyeux anniversaire!"

"Tener un feliz cumpleaños América!"

"生日快乐美国!"

"a lles Gute zum Geburtstag, Amerika."

"С Днем Рождения, Америка."

"Ve~ Buon Compleanno, America!"

"Su gimtadieniu, Amerika."

America grinned widely as nations wished him a happy birthday in English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, German, Russian, Italian, and Lithuanian. Yes, in that order. Honestly, what could anyone be sad about on July 4th? 238 years of his life lived through, and he's still going strong! The young nation had already made such a large impact on the whole world in just over 2 centuries after his declared independence.

About 3 dozen nations were with America at Red Rock, a famous casino, resort, spa, and hotel in Las Vegas. Most of the missing nations were actually at Red Rock Bowling Lanes or the Red Rock Theater. "I must admit, America," France commented. "The scenery here in Las Vegas is quite beautiful." It was true. For a city smack dab in the middle of a desert and surrounded by mountains, Las Vegas was amazing. Red Rock was located in a less busy part of Las Vegas, but there were still flashing lights and dozens of crowded people at the resort.

"France, you are looking at the _scenery_, right?" The European nation had just waved to two young women passing by through the crowd. They blushed very slightly and continued on their way, walking just a bit faster than before.

America didn't really seem to notice the mini argument that had just started. He glanced at his watch, and then jumped a few inches into the air before shouting, "It's 8:55! Come on, the fireworks start at 9! Everyone else is going to meet us outside!" He pointed toward the slot machines, where the entrance was located.

As they passed by several people playing roulette, they bumped into a young woman heading in the opposite direction. She seemed to be scanning the room as if she were looking for someone. Something really odd about her was how much she resembled China **{1}**, with everything from the dark, silky hair to her dark brown eyes. The only difference was how she had rectangular glasses like America. "Excuse me. Happy Fourth of July!" She quickly moved past the group, and America was – of course – the first to notice the sparkling red, white, and blue armband she wore and the matching silk ribbon in her hair.

"Happy Fourth of July to you too!" said nation called excitedly. Judging by how she waved her hand back at the group and how loud America yelled, everyone guessed she heard him.

"It was odd how she looked like China," Spain wondered. "She was just so cute like little China as well, I just wanted to pinch her cheeks!" And a certain nation got slaps from both Romano and China.

For the most part though, everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, most of the nations were enjoying themselves. The large group was in the middle of passing by the virtual poker machines when China noticed how England was slightly lagging behind in the group. Normally, the British personification would be near the middle or front of the group, arguing with France or America. Soon, he stopped walking and leaned against a nearby wall, visibly tired out. China also noticed how he was a tad bit paler and how there was a tiny stagger in his steps before.

* * *

China somehow got the oddest urge to go over and see what England was doing. He somehow just wanted to, so he started taking several steps toward the nation. Then he blushed slightly when England ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling up his already messy golden locks in such a way that…. that…. What? China just couldn't describe how England looked – was that a crime?

"Are you okay, England?" England glanced up to see China standing in front of him. Even though England was several inches taller than the Asian country, they were both about the equal height since he had slightly slumped down.

Holding out a hand, China helped England to his feet before the two friends started walking through Red Rock casino, following the others. "I remember when I was 238. It was around that time when the Shang Dynasty succeeded the Xia Dynasty. Give or take a few decades." China had slowed his walking rate slightly so England could keep up with him.

"America really is proud of his birthday," England managed to mutter. He coughed once again, and China helped him continue.

"England, what's happening? You always seem to get like this on America's birthday." China tilted England's head slightly so he was forced to stare right into the nation's eyes. His amber like eyes that almost transfixed the younger personification.

Snapping back to reality, England explained quietly, "This always happens on the Fourth of July. I still can't forget." Somehow, China was able to understand everything from these few words. He grabbed England's other hand and forced him to continue walking.

"I remember when Japan left. When he betrayed me, mortally wounding me. I would have been dead had I not been a nation. I will always remember it." England's head snapped toward China, but he continued on, as if the movement went unnoticed. "I saw you cough up blood at America's 100th year party. At his 200th. You seem to be affected because you haven't been able to let go of the colony America. Don't you dare argue with me. I know, because I have been alive for 4000 years. I have seen this type of occurrence so many times. I have some advice. Forgive, but don't forget. Forgive, and remember. Remember in peace. Now come on! We should watch the fireworks with the others." He smiled at England, who stiffened just so very slightly and blushed right after China turned away.

On the other hand, China's cheeks also flushed right after he turned toward the casino doors. He secretly hoped, and wished that someday England would finally understand his admittedly vague advice.

England, managing to stand up and follow everyone else out the casino doors, was just in time for the first fireworks. Then the next fireworks. All of the fireworks, flashing dozens of different, beautiful colors. "Amazing," he breathed. Somehow, miraculously, he was able to hold back a cough of blood or any dizzy spells. He caught a glimpse of America, cheering and whooping louder than anyone else. He caught a glimpse of the other nations, watching in awe at the gorgeous display above in the sky. He caught a glimpse of that same young woman with the hair ribbon and armband, standing next to a slightly taller girl, probably about the same age as her.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of China and Japan, both smiling and watching the fireworks together. But this time, he stopped and stared at the Asian nation, silently thanking him

Maybe one day, he would truly understand the advice he was given. But for now, a glimpse was okay.

* * *

**{1} In case you were wondering, I just threw in a small self insert. I really only make a cameo, and nothing more. People do comment on how I look like China, except for my glasses, which really kind of look like America's glasses. My friends also comment on how I seem to have a 'tiny, doll like body', which annoys me to no end. I did base this off a previous Fourth of July, where I was wearing an armband like the one described in the story.**

**Late again... At least it's still July 4 to me! Really late... Hope you enjoy! (It's eleven at night)**


	5. Kissing

**I need to start uploading before eleven o' clock… Anyways, hello readers, and welcome to another chapter of Iggychu! I'm just lucky I managed to finish this chapter before tomorrow. I had to drop my grandparents off at the airport, so I couldn't even start writing until around 7:30 in the evening. If you exclude time for dinner, I only had one or two hours to type this.**

**Guess what? I got… pocky! I bought two boxes, and I'm eating the pocky from one box and I'm saving the other one for Anime California in about two months. I checked the expiration dates. Pocky lasts a long time! So do you know what that means? Watch out, people of Anime California; I have pocky, ready for the pocky game. I even got my chapter inspiration from it, so all hail pocky. Come on, you should have read the chapter title if you don't know. Fine: the chapter title is right below here. Now you see it, right?**

**Pocky**

"So… this is pocky."

"Yup."

Right now, China was holding up a box of pocky, letting England examine it. Earlier that day, Japan had showed his family what pocky was and how to play the pocky game.

"_Basically, we take both ends of the pocky in our mouths and eat towards the middle until we kiss. Whoever gets more pocky wins," Japan had explained. He had not been planning to actually show everyone how to play the pocky game; America stepped in. Who knew they were together?_

_England had seen France try to get everyone to play the pocky game with him, so he asked China. England now knows to stay away from France and pocky._

That was how the nations got to this point, with one telling the other what the pocky game was. "Do you want to try some?" China asked. "It's quite tasty." To prove his point, the nation drew out several sticks of pocky. He started nibbling on the chocolate covered end of the treat, chomping down on the rest of the pocky. Then, he held out another one to England.

England shrugged to himself, and then grabbed one stick of pocky from China's hand. He bit down on it, tasting sweet chocolate cream and hearing the crunch of the treat. He couldn't help but let the corners of his lips curl upwards at the delicious taste of the pocky. Quickly, he continued eating the rest of the biscuit and finished it wanting more. England turned toward China and nodded happily.

"You like it, don't you?" China asked, his sentence slightly muffled by the pocky in his mouth. He handed more to the European nation, who eagerly accepted more.

England was munching on yet another stick of pocky when he suddenly remembered what China had said before. _"Basically, we take both ends of the pocky in our mouths and eat toward the middle until we kiss." _The truth was, England and China had been together for quite a while. Really, the start of their relationship was quite simple: go through the Opium Wars, be mortal enemies for about a hundred years, and then finally forgive and become a happy family with Hong Kong… Okay, maybe not that simple. What was better than enjoying a stick of pocky together?

"So, China." Said country glanced up to find England offering a stick of pocky. "Want to play the pocky game?"

Chuckling, the other nation replied, "Why do you want to play the pocky game?" England stared him straight in the eye, not answering at all. China stared back. They put the ends of the pocky stick in their mouths. They continued staring each other in the eye, not blinking or moving. England and China, wrapping their arms around each other, started eating.

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnddd we are done! [shot about a billion times by angry Iggychu fangirls] Whew, it's a good thing my OC is a deity and therefore immortal! [shot even more times] Okay, you all need to stop doing that. Long story short, I am bad at kissing scenes. So, let's leave it off at that. Also, I made the ending ambiguous, so your dirty minds can dream up anything you wish. ;) They did kiss, so you can add anything and everything else. Good luck~**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**By the way… some things I forgot to mention before…**

**Chapter 4: I used Google Translate for the foreign languages, except for the Mandarin and English. I only know Mandarin and English, please don't be mad if I horribly messed up one of the languages. You can just leave a review or PM me if you want to fix one of the 'happy birthday' phrases, and I would be more than happy to.**

**Chapter 5: I ship Ameripan. One of my favorite ships. If you don't like it, then forget that bit from the story.**

**Okay! Hopefully, the quality of my chapters will improve. We're getting to the really interesting stuff. Hehehehe…. Also, I have a little note for this chapter as well. England and China are sleeping in the same bed, so they are already together. I apologize for any OOC, which I probably should have said at the beginning of every chapter… Wait, that's two notes. Well, I had two notes for this chapter!**

**Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Sunlight streamed through curtains, hitting England directly in the face. Groaning, the nation raised an arm to block the bright annoyance of the sun. Right beside him, China also shifted, just waking up as well. The digital clock next to their bed read 7:00 in red, blinking numbers. A monotonous beeping was heard from the alarm clock, causing even more groans from the two nations in bed.

"England, turn off the clock."

"It's your turn to get the clock, China."

"Fine." A pale hand slipped out from under the silk covers and patted the nightstand blindly, searching for the snooze button on the alarm clock. Finally, the beeping stopped abruptly. England and China sat up in their bed slowly, rubbing their eyes sleepily and yawning, stretching out their joints and muscles.

England's hair was even more messed up than usual, and he was tilting his head back and forth, sounding small cracks in his neck. China's hair was out of its usual ponytail, letting dark locks of hair spill over his shoulders. The two clumsily adjusted the sheets before China closed the blinds and England turned on the bedroom lights. They managed to grin at each other before basically stumbling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"We should wake up Hong Kong," England muttered, trying to fix up his unruly hair. Needless to say, it didn't work. Right next to him, China was staring into the mirror, a hair band in his mouth. He was using a comb to brush out several knots in his hair, and flipped on the bathroom lights switch with his elbow. He simple nodded in agreement as he put his hair in a ponytail, and then picked up a toothbrush in a cup.

China started filling up the cup with water from the tap. "You should probably put on some actual clothes first," he teased tapping England on the head. England chuckled, nudging China with his free hand while grabbing his toothbrush with his other hand.

LINE BREAK

"Come on, let's get dressed!" China said as loudly as he could. The two nations were still so sleepy, their eyes were probably half closed as they slipped into their clothes. When they saw their green military uniforms, they both pulled them off their hangers.

England was putting on his shoes when he commented, "Have you noticed how similar our uniforms look?" China nodded out of reflex as he looked around for his red armband. However, his subconscious mind suddenly woke up, and he realized something. He found his armband. Meanwhile, England realized his shoes weren't his normal boots. Their head shot up, and they glanced at each other.

"You have my…." China began.

"You have my…." England began at the same time.

They glanced at each other once again, and then looked down at their own clothes. Who could help it? They burst out laughing.

LINE BREAK

"Are you really sure about this?" China asked, tugging at his clothes. His clothes basically had the same appearance, but they still felt quite odd and unfamiliar.

England shrugged while adjusting the bandages wrapped around his legs. Somehow, he kind of liked it, but it still felt so odd! "At least it will give them quite a shock. You know how I love shocking the bloody frog!" He couldn't help but grin to himself as China rolled his eyes.

The two were standing outside the meeting room. The next world conference was just about to start, and England and China would be just on time. They wouldn't be early, or late. However, they would be able to give everyone quite a shock. The two were looking down at the carpet, observing their shoes very carefully. Their eyes moved upward, evaluating their own clothes and the clothes they were wearing right now. The outfits were the same, but they were switched.

Taking a deep breath each, England and China looked each other in the eye before turning and slamming open the doors, grins planted on their faces. And inside the room…

"Yo England dude! And China! We were wondering…. What's up with your clothes?" Heads turned toward the two standing at the door, and everyone was starting to understand what America's statement meant.

"Angleterre! This is… different!"

"What made you choose clothes swap, little China?"

That was France and Russia.

"So… what's up with the clothes change, dudes?"

The two nations at the door shrugged, whether to say they didn't know or they didn't care to answer. Either way, they stayed silent and let everyone see just what happened to their clothes.

They were both wearing green military uniforms, but the one England was wearing was a slightly darker shade of green. He was also wearing a red armband with a white star on it, and has bandages wrapped around his lower legs. The collar around his neck was undone slightly, and instead of tall boots, he wore simple black shoes. Of course, the biggest difference was the bamboo backpack he had with China's panda sitting inside. Meanwhile, China wore a green military uniform, but without the armband. He wore a Sam Browne Belt, which was basically a belt with a strap going over his right shoulder. He wore black gloves, and his unbuttoned collar revealed a dress shirt with a tie underneath his uniform.

Well, this is different. "So… you switched clothes?" America asked. England and China simply nodded.

"We were so tired this morning, we didn't notice that we put on each other's uniforms," China explained. England nodded in agreement. The two glanced around the room, just to see what faces the other countries had. The two then glanced at each other, and burst out laughing again.

**Sorry so much for the sucky ending. I cannot end oneshots, if you haven't figured that out before. So basically, England and China were extremely tired. They grabbed the closest green outfits, but their military uniforms are so similar, they would get them mixed up.**

**Note: Under normal circumstances, England and China would have definitely swapped back to their normal clothes immediately. Military uniforms in real life are very important to a country, so please do not take this scenario seriously.**


	7. Cosplaying

**Joy, no Internet access… For this next week (and probably the week after) I will only have Internet access for a few hours a day. That means I can only update to FanFiction in the evening, probably a little after 8. By the way, I'm going to be living on the East Coast of the US until August, so that would be 8 in Eastern time, 5 where I usually live (in Nevada). I hate this… No Internet access on my laptop! That is basically torture to me because I can't even read FanFiction stories! I can't go to Kongregate, I can't go to any social networking sites, and I can't even check my bank accounts! I would be willing to do the most boring thing in the world online if it means I have Internet.**

**Okay, I think my rant about no Internet access has gone on long enough. For this chapter, I do have a few notes. First, England and China are already a couple. I just like writing that way better for oneshots, since I usually take several chapters in a story to actually develop a relationship between two characters. Also, England and China are cosplaying as Jellal and Erza from Fairy Tail. I like Fairy Tail, and I like Jerza. I have used pictures from the Fairy Tail wikia, but I am bad at explaining what they looked like, so just go to the wikia for the pictures. Last, I am basing this story off of Sabakon, the most recent anime con I attended. It was at Alexis Park Resort in Las Vegas, and hopefully, I'll be able to remember it.**

**How I loved Sabakon! I remember that there were two Hetalia panels, one of which I couldn't attend because it was an 18+ panel. {In Las Vegas, I can go to casinos; I just can't go near the machines. I'm saying this to clear up confusion about the Fourth of July chapter; I am not over 18 yet} If you have about an hour of free time with nothing to do, go to YouTube and type in 'Hetalia Sabakon 2014'. Go to the second result. My favorite moment was at around 56:45., where I showed England a picture of Iggychu. He said it was cute and we should reenact it. He asked where China was, and looked at me. Like I said before, I look like China…**

**Gosh, this was quite the author's note. I should probably start the actual story, since I don't think you'll want to listen to this boring thing…**

**Cosplaying**

"This was Japan's idea, right?"

"Japan said he had some extra tickets to Sabakon, since Austria and Hungary were too busy to attend."

"This will probably be my first time cosplaying," England muttered as he took another look at the reference picture of Jellal. England and China were hurrying around their room at Alexis Park Resort. The clock on top of the nightstand by their bed read 7:26, leaving the convention to start in 1 and a half hours. As Japan suggested, they both would be cosplaying as characters from Fairy Tail, one of the most popular anime and manga series in Japan. After a little freaking out on China's part when realizing he would be a girl, the two accepted the offered costumes from Japan.

"Remember to put on the wig!" China called as he threw said object at England from across the room. Catching it, England set it and the wig cap on a table before taking his cloak and armor. Meanwhile, China took his own wig, brushing out the locks of hair. Both nations had to wear wigs, since Jellal's hair was a unique shade of blue and Erza had fiery red hair.

After that, China dug through his suitcase and took out the dreaded case. "I can't believe we actually have to use makeup," he grumbled. Japan had continued pestering the two about putting on makeup, before they finally relented and learned how the apply the cosmetics. Well, he was the main country of anime and manga; it would make sense that Japan took cosplay so seriously. England picked up his own makeup case, shuddering when he thought of when he had to buy the two.

England glanced over to China, but froze at what China was holding in his hands. "Umm… China?" Said nation was, to England's surprise, holding three bras and some cloth.

"Japan said I should probably fake a pair of breasts since I'm 'crossplaying'. I think that's what he called it. I've tried it, and it took a while to get used to." China quickly replied. Apparently, he was still kind of embarrassed at the idea of cosplaying as a woman.

"Well, we should probably start getting into our cosplay," England spoke suddenly. He was probably getting used to the idea as well.

LINE BREAK

China turned around in the mirror, observing his cosplay carefully. He looked toward England, who was also peering into a nearby mirror. No, it was not a magic mirror. "For a man cosplaying as a woman, my cosplay isn't half bad." The two had managed to adjust their cosplay beforehand, so it fit them perfectly and actually was kind of comfortable. He finished applying the last of the makeup before brushing out his wig again.

"Still, I can't believe Japan chose this outfit for me. He was quite adamant about it; I couldn't pick anything else." China was nervously observing himself as well, blushing slightly. Why? Japan had so kindly chosen Erza's Robe of Yūen for China to wear, which was a little… revealing. Then again, which one of Erza's armors wasn't revealing?

Overall, this armor was a very revealing purple kimono. The upper part of the kimono was a purple tunic, decorated with many flower motifs and held closed with a wide, dark obi and a thin red rope over it. It also had a smaller white belt, which wrapped around the dark violet, lower part of the kimono. China also wore long, pink stockings and had bandages wrapped around his lower arms, with a fake blue tattoo on his upper left arm. He felt rather embarrassed, mainly because the cosplay exposed quite a lot of his skin. He no likey.

On the other side of the room, England carefully looked over his cosplay again. He also ran his hand over his face, where a fake red tattoo around his right eye was located. He was wearing Jellal's Crime Sorcière outfit, which consisted of a dark, high collared coat, plated armor, and dark pants. The coat had several heart like designs decorating its sides and sleeves, and golden colored trimmings. Beneath this, the armor covered his abdomen, and the Crime Sorcière mark was shown on his pants. Over his outfit, England was wearing a dark blue cloak.

"Well, I think you look quite nice," England commented, grinning at China. In retribution, he was slapped slightly on the arm.

The crossplaying nation glanced at the clock, saying, "8:17. We need to meet up with the others at 8:20, in three minutes." Quickly, the two went through that little imaginary checklist in their heads, each thing being checked off with that little imaginary pen in their heads.

"Contacts?" Check.

"Emergency makeup?" Check.

"Phone and charger?" Check.

"Pre-registration tickets?" VIP, and check.

The imaginary checklist continued, until China finished organizing everything and somehow pushed every item into that odd invisible space where he also somehow keeps his wok. They rushed out of the door downstairs, heading toward the courtyard where everyone else probably was. Of course, they found the group.

Japan and America were both waving to them, Japan with his camera and America cosplaying as Ronald Knox from Kuroshitsuji. France was Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Prussia was Soul from Soul Eater. There were also three or four other nation who weren't cosplaying present. You know, that was a rather smart decision on Japan's part. Less nations = smaller chance of chaos.

"Darling Chine, you look magnificent," France almost purred. "Angleterre, you look… alright." As Tamaki Suoh, France had gotten a wig, since his normal hair was too long. He was wearing the normal Ouran Academy uniform, which consisted of black trousers and a royal blue blazer over a white shirt and dark tie, completed by the Ouran seal.

"You finally arrived, guys!" America basically shouted. Frankly, it was kind of scary how similar he and Ronald looked. His wig was mostly a blondish orange color and dyed black in the bottom half of it, and was styled in a fashion eerily reminiscent of America's normal hair. He also wore a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes, which would be odd if it weren't cosplay.

"So, are you ready for my sheer awesomeness?" Prussia didn't really need a wig or contacts, since they already matched up perfectly with Soul's. He wore a black jacket with Soul's normal logo emblazoned on the left breast, and tan pants along with a black headband. So apparently, this Soul was awesome instead of cool. Same difference.

Nodding at the few nations attending Sabakon, England and China went straight to Japan. They were still wondering why in the world Japan specifically chose Jellal and Erza for them to cosplay as. "By the way Japan, we wanted to ask you something. You let the other nations choose who they wanted to cosplay as, but you insisted on us cosplaying these exact characters. Why?"

"It is really quite simple," Japan explained. He motioned for the others to follow, and the group walked toward the doors at the entrance. "I ship Jerza."

"What's Jerza?"

Japan glanced around, already finding several people whispering about how cute England and China looked together. "Oh, I think you two will find out soon enough," he said, holding back a grin. He knew he would be prepared for the two's shocked faces. After all, he had his camera.

**I could have written a bit about Sabakon. I was too lazy to. :D**

**Anyway, I hope I can start writing better quality chapters, since I will hopefully have more free time to actually make them. However, like I said, I will usually update at night in my time zone, so I want to apologize in advance for that. Also, I would like to thank these people for following, favoriting, or reviewing this story!**

**Followers: A.R. 0w0v; Thatcheerfullittlewriter; Yao's summer girl**

**Favorites: St. Helena; Yao's summer girl**

**Reviwers:**

**Thatcheerfullittlewriter: Once again, thank you for reviewing! Twice! Also, pocky is really easy to get at most Asian supermarkets. The pocky... Oh, how we love it.**

**Yao's summer girl: Thank you so very much! I was so nervous about whether or not people would like my new stories. Also, thanks for following and favoriting (is that a word?)**

**China Moon: I haven't cosplayed as England yet, but my friend does while I'm China. The uniforms do look a lot alike... Once, we almost mixed them up because we were waaaaaay too tired. Inspiration~ **

**Once again, thank you all so very much. After my hiatus, I was not sure if people would read them or like them, but you have given me the courage to continue writing! Can you say pasta? ... Well, that was random.**

**~Frost687**


	8. Shopping

**Another day with no Internet… This is torture… I only have about 2 hours a day to post this, and I don't really have too much free time these days. I have to finish up my cosplay for Anime California, finish my summer homework, prepare a little speech for something (don't ask), and work out the details for something else that I don't want to explain. Also, I have about a billion story ideas ready to go, so I need to work on that. Wish me luck!**

**This story chapter is about… shopping! Every teenage girl's dream, but the nations aren't exactly like teenage girls. Well, except for Poland… Now, how will I make this work? I've decided to place England and China in a mall in the US. To avoid screwing up everything about the mall, I will probably make this mall up, just basing it off a mall I've seen near my house. That's also why I put the mall in the US. I'm pretty sure malls are different in other countries, and I don't want to offend anyone.**

**A few chapter notes: In this chapter, England and China are already a couple. They will be referred to with their human names in dialogue, since they don't want anyone else overhearing that they are nations. Just in case you didn't know, here are the country's human and nation names:**

**China – Yao Wang**

**England – Arthur Kirkland**

**Poland – Feliks Łukasiewicz (he will be a character in this chapter)**

**Lithuania – Toris Laurenaitis (he is not a character, he's just mentioned)**

**I will be doing this for several chapters if the nations are in a public place where people could easily overhear them. In the other chapters, the nations were gathered together as a group or talking quietly to each other, so they decided to use their country names because people probably wouldn't overhear them in those situations. That makes sense? No? Well, I was too lazy to think about the name thing in earlier chapters. That's a more accurate situation. Now, I'll think about it.**

* * *

**Shopping**

Right now, England was wondering how they got dragged into this. At the same time, China had the urge to whack America with his wok. Wonder why?

"OMG, so you're shopping with me? That's like, so totally cool!" Three guesses will be given as to who just spoke. First guess… Who am I kidding, Poland was speaking. Eyes twitched, and two nations silently wondered what even happened in the past 5 minutes.

"_America, why did you insist that we meet you here?" America, England, and China stood in front of a mall, two of the three completely confused about why they were here. The building did appear quite inviting (for a mall), with a unique architecture and glass signs, as well as several trees neatly lining the road nearby. Several dozen cars were parked in the lot in front of the mall, which was decorated with plants, gravel, and the occasional tree._

_Answering, America said, "Well, I kind of promised Poland I would join him on a little shopping spree. But I'm playing video games at Japan's place, so could you take my place?" At the other's shocked faces, he made a rather smart choice, and zipped off, saying over his shoulder, "Remember, you still owe me for World War II!"_

"I can't believe he was still holding that over our heads," whispered China to England. "World War II was 70 years ago!" The latter shrugged, and then he motioned toward Poland, who was obviously very excited to be at one's of America's malls. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, waiting for the two to join him. "I guess we should probably accompany Poland," China sighed.

England and China nodded to Poland, and all three nations started walking towards the mall entrance. A wave of cold air met them as they stepped past the automatic doors. "Remember, human names," England reminded the two other. China and Poland nodded in agreement, following the Brit. Of course, the first thing Poland did was rush over to the map of the entire mall on the wall farthest from where the group was. The mall was quite large, with 3 floors and a few dozen shops.

"Feliks!" called China, just remembering the nation's human name. "Come on Arthur," he ordered, tugging on England's arm. The two walked over to where Poland stood, who was almost squealing in delight.

Poland was babbling something about which stores he should go to, glancing all over the map like his depended on it. "I have to get my hair and nails done… Here first! Should I go here first? But we need to get ice cream too! I love this place! OMG, I like, can't decide! Arthur! Yao! Which store should we go to first?"

China simply sighed. England replied, "We have some time. You can probably go to all of the shops you like." Big mistake England. As soon as those words left the nation's mouth and reached Poland's ears, he squealed again in happiness and ran off to who knows where. Of course, that left poor England and China to try in vain to keep up with him.

* * *

A few hours later, England and China panted slightly, holding onto each other as well as several shopping bags. They had managed to buy some stuff, but Poland would usually rush around from store to store so fast, they were surprised his shoes hadn't caught on fire from the friction yet.

"Do you think he's done yet?" a weary England asked China. He watched Poland bounce around the store – he didn't really bounce, but it was close enough – vowing he would take revenge on America.

"Arthur, he's only on the second floor!" China answered with a heavy sigh. His bones were much too old for this.

Nudging China's arm, England suggested, "We could sneak into another store while Feliks is distracted." China didn't need to be told twice. Gathering up as much energy he could without collapsing, the personification dashed out of the store and into another one on the opposite of the hallway.

Finding themselves in a quiet bookstore, the two couldn't help but start giggling, relieved that they wouldn't have to compliment Poland's new outfit or be dragged to yet another hair and nails salon. Thanks to a certain nation, China's nails were now a scarlet red, and England's hair had extensions that made him resemble France.

"Come on, let's go!" China was now the one dragging England though the store, guiding him to the mystery section. The two were panting even more as they finally set down their shopping bags. For a minute, China considered advertising shopping bags as exercise equipment. The two both slumped against a bookshelf, grinning at each other. Frankly, with England's longer hair and China's manicured nails, they both couldn't help but start laughing.

Eventually, they were actually able to stand up without fainting or leaning on the bookshelf for support, and were able to observe the bookstore. It had a peaceful yet busy kind of feel to it, with nicely furnished bookshelves and several couches by the wall. The store seemed to span two floors, leaving the nations there wondering just how many books there were. They could hear the crowd of people just outside the store, making their surroundings quiet, but not silent. There is a difference between the two words.

"It seems fitting that we're in the mystery section," started England, "considering how mysterious it is we managed to get away from Feliks!"

"And after only four hours!" finished China. The couple burst out laughing yet again at what they said.

They managed to calm down – again – when they heard someone. "Do you mean you didn't like the makeovers?" someone asked, almost teasingly. The nations near the bookshelf froze as they turned their heads so slowly, they could almost hear the bones in their necks creaking just old gears.

Poland was standing only a few feet away from them, a grin plastered on his face. "I totally knew you wouldn't be able to handle shopping with me! Like, what is up with nations these days? You couldn't even handle one little shopping spree! I actually had a few more hours planned, so I could see the third floor."

"Really, Feliks?" England and China both asked at the same time. Then, they noticed something about Poland. All of the shopping bags he had seemed to be in one hand, while the other was hidden behind his back. "What do you have?"

"Well, Toris told me that if you annoy someone, you should get them a gift," Poland explained. Somehow, England and China got the oddest suspicion that what Lithuania said was really different and Poland managed to screw up what he was saying. But to their shock, Poland held out his hand to reveal a tray with three ice cream cones. One was strawberry sorbet, one was coconut, and one was mint chocolate chip.

Poland explained, "If you heard me babbling like, five hours ago, I said I wanted ice cream! This stuff is totally delicious, and I know what your favorite flavors are! The strawberry sorbet is mine, so don't touch it."

The other two nations stared at Poland in shock, until he said, "What? OMG, do I have like, something stuck in my teeth? What if I never noticed it? This is so totally embarrassing!"

"Wait, you don't have anything stuck in your teeth!" England cried out.

China added, "Thank you very much for the ice cream. It kind of shocked us." The two gratefully took their own cones of ice cream, and begin licking up some of the melting trails of the dessert on the cone. England smiled slightly at the sweet taste of his ice cream, and his grin widened when he saw China eating his ice cream at an amazing speed. It was probably because of the chocolate chips.

Eventually, he started laughing in joy and delight. China, noticing England, also started laughing and giggling. Poland looked completely confused for a few seconds. Catching on, he joined the small group, laughing and chuckling like they could have this moment of happiness forever.

The three stood up, and somehow grasped all of their shopping bags with one hand each while using their others hand to hold their ice cream cone. They soon realized that they almost seemed like normal teenage girls, giggling amongst themselves as they walked out of the mall with shopping bags. They even looked the part, with Poland's clothes, China's nails, and England's hair. Of course, they really only thought about how much they were enjoying themselves.

England and China smiled to each other before walking down the street with Poland, knowing that they had a new friend, and they actually enjoyed themselves while shopping. It was quite the adventure, and they knew they would remember this day as they glanced toward the setting sun, a beautiful golden color.

They also knew that America wouldn't be beaten senseless. Yet.

* * *

**Okay. This was probably the longest chapter of this story yet! Which was really amazing considering I only have several hours for each of these chapters. Hopefully, this little hot streak of mine will last for another week or so.**

**By the way, in case you didn't know, here's a news flash for Fairy Tail fans. Next week, from July 15 to 21… is… wait for it… Fraxus week! All lovers of Laxus X Freed yaoi goodness will be able to celebrate this amazing week! Sadly, I won't be able to complete the Fraxus challenge due to the fact that I have this and possibly another story to write. *sob* But, I will be able to cheer on any Fraxus writers! Good luck to you all!**

**Also, I apologize for the LINE BREAK things on the other chapters. I wasn't able to put in the horizontal lines you see in this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to do that from now on.**

**I also noticed something. For day 30, the prompt for the 30-day OTP challenge is doing something hot. A little blip of information, in case you were wondering. Tell me, would you be comfortable with a lemon one shot for that day? I already imagine the many**_** hot**_** things I could have England and China do… *bricked and shot a billion times* **


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Well, this is something new. I have actually started this chapter a day early. I finished the chapter before this and later found myself with some spare time, so I decided to start this. I definitely won't be able to finish two chapters in one day, but I can try. Once again, no Internet. I can't wait until the weekend, when I can actually go online for more than two hours. I've been complaining about the Internet thing enough. Let's move on to the actual story!**

**Actually, I have a few notes. For a few of these chapters, I will put them in chronological order. However, in most of these events, the time of when they take place will be vague at best. This chapter takes place a few days after the Fourth of July and Gaming chapters, since the China-is-a-master-gamer thing will be brought up.**

**This chapter will be… hanging out with friends! For this chapter, England, China, and America are all visiting Japan's place to play video games, chat, and just hang out. Unfortunately, with all the fluff in the earlier chapters, I will have to put some serious angst in this chapter. 'The Fourth of July Special did not have enough angst,' my friends said. So, to please them and myself, get ready for the tears. Hopefully, I can still write angst. I normally either write fluff or snapped!characters. *gulp***

**CHAPTER EDIT: I just edited this chapter and uploaded it. Last night, I didn't have any time to respond to reviews or grammer check or anything. Now, I've made the ending a bit less rushed (still rushed) and I made sure to put the in those horizontal lines I keep on forgetting. Hopefully, this time reading will be a bit smoother.**

* * *

**Hanging Out With Friends**

"Thank you for coming, America-san. Hello, England-san. Hello, China-san."

"Thank you Japan, for inviting us."

"I noticed the garden outside your house. It looks very well tended to."

"Come on dudes, we don't want to waste time!"

America, England, and China were all visiting Japan's place in… well, Japan. America had invited the two other nations so they could all play video games together and relax a bit. Being the personifications of countries could be extremely stressful, and America probably knew that best.

The nations were standing right outside a Japanese style house, small beams of sunlight, partially blocked by the swaying trees, hitting their faces. Japan's house was a little isolated from the rest of civilization, being surrounded by cherry blossom trees and thick forests. In fact, the nations were pretty sure only they and higher ups in Japan's government knew where his place was. Those people, and the pizza deliveryman… Well, the pizza deliveryman knows how to get everywhere. Unlike the others, his house didn't have servants, maids, and butlers running around all the time and was not ridiculously giant. He had a quiet and simple place to live in, and Japan would always do his own chores, even if it meant working harder with less rest. Near the house, there was a small garden where the nation would grow leeks, some herbs, and several fruits and vegetables.

Japan led the group to where the game room in his house was. Apparently, Japan had an entire room in his house filled with game systems, consoles, and dozens of video games. He owned all of the PlayStation models, almost all of the Xbox systems, a Wii, a PC with a 3-monitor setup… Let's just say Japan loved technology as much as China loved Hello Kitty.

"So which game do you want to play?" America asked the other two. After visiting Japan's place so often, he had already memorized where every game was kept in the game room. "Japan's got billions of multiplayer games! There's Black Ops for PS3, Black Ops for Xbox 360, Black Ops for the Wii (what?), we could get out Tf2 and get the other computers (yes, there are other computers), and Japan's even got some games that haven't come out yet! This one isn't supposed to be realeased for a year, and its beta is only available for a few people! This game won't be sold until 20XX, this one in 20XX…" Let's just say England and China were thinking, 'WTF, America?'

America noticed that the other two were gaping at him, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Come on guys! Is your old age finally getting to you?" he asked teasingly.

England quickly snapped out of his daze at that remark and started saying, "America, you should really learn to talk slowly! I could barely hear you." However, it took China a few moments as he processed some of the words that tuck out the most to him.

"Did you say… Team Fortress 2?" China asked slowly. England realized what a terrible mistake America made, and a horrified look slowly covered his face. Japan watched this little scene with the European nation and started wondering what made Tf2 so terrifying to him. America, sadly, did not see his older brother's reaction and laughed loudly.

"Then we're playing Tf2! Come on Japan, we need to get the other computers out!" America then noticed England's slightly dazed expression. "Yo, what's up with your face? It's like your imaginary friends said your scones tasted terrible!" Without even giving England any time to snap and yell at him the young nation followed Japan into the closet in the game room, digging around for the PCs (smart move).

They brought out 3 PC systems, each with a 2-monitor setup instead of 3. Seriously Japan? You had that many computers on hand? Quickly snatching a set of headphones and a chair from who knows where, China started up the computer and found his way onto Team Fortress 2. The three other nations also sat down at the table in the middle of the game room, with Japan taking the 3-monitor computer system.

"So, which mode do you want to play in?" China asked excitedly. "My favorite is Capture the Flag!" England groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, already knowing just how much China enjoyed video games. That is, if 'enjoyed' means crushing your opponents into tiny pieces and scattering them all over the world for vicious and rabid wild animals to eat.

"Very well."

"Sure!"

"Remember that this is just a game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the three nations said dismissively to England. Even Japan mumbled that as he got ready to play.

* * *

"Nii-san." Japan was almost trembling. "How in the world are you like this with video games?"

America focused on the screen as he watched himself respawn. "China dude, why are you so ruthless?"

Said nation only grinned, saying, "'Cause I don't give a fuck!" Cue the confused and/or horrified stares. What? Have you ever heard China cuss? Well, there was that other time when England and China were playing Tf2 before… Luckily for England, he was on RED, the same team as China. America and Japan were on team BLU, and their shock at the oldest nation's skills was completely justified.

In Capture the Flag, the RED and BLU bases each had their own Intelligence briefcase in a room inside their territory. The goal of this mode was for both teams to try to capture their enemy's Intelligence while protecting their own Intelligence from the capture. So far, China had helped RED capture the Intelligence 3 times, which was – fortunately for America and Japan – the game's capture limit. So the round was over, and the players were spawning in a new map.

"China, we've been playing for 8 freaking hours! I want to stop! Brother, can't you get your boyfriend to stop?!" shouted America. Why would America want to stop? "We missed lunch, and I'm so hungry!" Oh. England started thinking about how long they have been playing Tf2. The group arrived at about 10 o' clock and it was… 6 in the evening. Maybe it really had been 8 hours…

So the group decided to finish playing video games and went to have dinner. Japan had already prepared some dinner for himself before the others arrived, America had gotten some burgers from a random fast food place on the way to Japan's place, England had mysteriously conjured up a plate of food and some mince meat pie, and China had some food in his backpack.

Sitting in the dining room in Japan's house, America, England, Japan, and China all began eating their own foods. America had the most foods, but easily downed one burger after another. Japan and China ate slowly, or as Japan called it, 'eating like a human being'. England was telling America to slow down, or he would choke. Of course, the younger didn't listen. That was how America ended up leaning over the table coughing while Japan pounded his hand on the personification's back.

While the four were eating, China and England both started thinking about what their younger brothers said before. They didn't notice it until now, but there was those two sentences…

"_Nii-san. How in the world are you like this with video games?"_

"_Brother, can't you get your boyfriend to stop?!"_

They jerked their heads up, only being noticed by each other. They silently mouthed to each other while the other two discussed strategies for Tf2. America and Japan… had referred to them as older brothers…

* * *

The four were just finishing up dinner when England and China finally decided to ask Japan and America about how they were called earlier that night. And they had decided to do together. "So, Japan," China started. "England and I noticed that you and America…" Frankly, he was starting to get the slightest bit nervous. Japan would probably deny that he had ever called China his brother…

_It was the complete and utter truth. China was proud of his little brother. The moment he found Japan in that bamboo grove, he would always be proud of his younger sibling. He would brag to his friends about Japan's most recent achievement, he would try his hardest to teach Japan Chinese, and he would make sure his younger brother had everything he would ever need. And then…_

_Most of the world was in the middle of World War II. The Second Sino-Japanese war still raged on, and China was being completely torn apart. He had yet to recover from the previous wars that had raged across and through his country, and was still weak in military sense. The Empire of Japan was still growing as the nation took more territory, and continued slaughtering more people in the Pacific._

_Back in 1937, Japan had captured Manchuria, China. The Asian country was completely ruthless, tearing through China like a razor going through a flimsy piece of paper. The massacres, battles, and killings spread as if it were the plague, ripping new wounds into China and leaving even more scars on his already disfigured skin._

_The nations in Europe were already battling fiercely against Germany and Italy, struggling in WWII. China's thoughts were numbed, and his body screamed in pain. Oh, what he would give to make that pain go away. That pain in his body, and his mind. Everything felt hazy, but the pain was amplified even more as the haze slowed down time in his soul, making every slash of battle burn like flames in hell. He couldn't fight, and he could barely defend. His own brother, continuing to attack in this impossible war._

_WWI was called The Great War. The Trench War. It was called The War to End All Wars. So what about this war? WWII, with Unit 731, The Forgotten Holocaust. He felt like a constant plaything, a little toy to experiment on. That was what Unit 731 was after all. Chinese citizens would be experimented on tortured, and sometimes, even buried alive. WWII blended into the Second Sino-Japanese War and created something akin to a hydra; if cut off one of the monster's heads, another one grows back, even stronger and more frightening than before._

_At the most recent battle, there he was. Japan was there, facing China, who was backed against a wall. He had replaced his white naval uniform with a pure black one, with intricate, gold color designs and completed by a purple cape and white gloves (currently stained with crimson). His silver katana shone with a bright reflection, despite how the sun was hidden behind several ashy colored clouds. The katana was pointed straight at him, but something else had driven itself through China's throat, rendering him incapable of speech. When Japan had seen his pitiful state, slumped against a wall and covered in blood, he had uttered one sentence, that would injure him more than any sword, flame, or katana._

"_Frankly, I'm ashamed to call you my brother."_

Noticing China's obvious discomfort, England finished what the other would say. "We noticed that you called us your brothers." He was also getting extremely nervous with having to tell America about this.

_There was absolutely no question about it. England was proud of his little brother. The moment he scooped up America in his arms at that field, he would always be proud of his younger sibling. He would shower America with love, he would comfort him after a nightmare, and he would give him his full and undivided attention. And then…_

_It was near the end of Revolutionary War. England was losing; everyone knew that. And yet, he refused to give up. After all, he was the UK! The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, right? He would not let go of one of his former colonies so easily, would he? No, he wouldn't. England did not even want to think about America, the United States of America, as a free country. _

_Most of the world was not involved in the war that much. The shot heard round the world? Please. That was just a ridiculous name given to the first shot fired at the Battle of Lexington and Concord. And yet, it was the world to England. This war meant everything to England; it was a war he could not give up. It was a war he would never lose._

_So why did everything turn out like this? He, alone with a single musket, facing dozens of soldiers in an army led by his little brother. He was facing an army backed up by that bloody frog France, and that annoying nation Prussia. The rain pouring down collected in puddles, and it made the ground soggy and moist. The dirt underneath his feet turned to squishing mud and some of it ran into his eyes, blurring up his vision. Of course, nothing could distract him from this. His rifle was aimed directly as America's and the other's was aimed at him. His normally bright red uniform was dulled into a dark crimson, partly from the rain and partly from the spots of blood staining it._

_A flag was being flown, and it was perfectly visible in his line of sight. It infuriated him. It also saddened him. Thirteen red and white stripes, alternating colors represented the thirteen colonies of the United States. Thirteen five-pointed stars arranged in a circle, also representing the thirteen. The British flag had occupied that space before; it now had those stars. America had called this flag 'The Star Spangled Banner', symbolizing his freedom as a nation._

_He couldn't. He just couldn't. Why couldn't he? He had followed through with this war, right? England was ready to knock America back down to colony, but here they were, the European ready to prevent his brother from becoming the United States of America. He had knocked other musket out of his hands, his gun's bayonet leaving a clearly visible scratch on the side of it. He was aiming straight at America, right? So why couldn't he shoot? His little brother was right there, so easy to kill. He was just collapsed on the ground, crying into his own hands. When all the soldiers had left, it was just him and America, the former glancing down at him with some mix of pity and confusion. That next sentence stabbed through him so painfully, he almost wished to have been shot instead. That sentence would forever haunt him, and leave him wondering if he was fit to be a nation._

"_Frankly, I'm ashamed to call you my brother."_

"You haven't called us your older brothers in years," China muttered, gazing down at the table.

England finished for him, adding, "Not since the wars."

For the two pairs of brothers, the mood was quickly being killed around the dinner table. They could still recall the times when they would fight, and argue, or even try uselessly to see if their brothers would forgive them. Their memories still haunted them, and they could not forget them.

"W-we really called you our brothers again?" Japan almost stuttered. Both England and China nodded in agreement. Tension thickened in the room, and the temperature even seemed to plummet with the worrying nations glancing at each other.

China grew uncomfortable, tracing his finger over his arm and trying not to put a hand on his scar. America, for once, was silenced and continued glancing back and forth. England was trying with all his might not to allow tears to leak from his eyes. Japan's eyes flickered back to the katana resting against the wall, each time making his eyes fill with guilt.

England fake coughed into his sleeve. Clearly he, along with the others, did not want this to continue. "Umm, I think China and I should leave." He quickly ushered said nation into the hallway, which was met with no resistance.

"Thank you for inviting us," China said before quickly stepping into his shoes and walking out of Japan's house.

Meanwhile, Japan had managed to control his emotions. Just until the other two left, leaving him and America alone together. He started to remember. He remembered the times when he was forced to hurt China. When he was forced to hurt America. And now, one of those people had just walked out, clearly hurt by the memories of them. What was he to do? He cried. The tears that the nation had managed to hold back for hundreds of years had finally forced their way out of him, leaving Japan to start crying with the burden of his own guilt and pain.

America simply had no choice but to wrap his arms around Japan and at least try to comfort him as he felt the tears streaking down his own face. The two younger brothers were just barely patched up from their past and the wars so many decades and centuries ago. It was like there was a tattered string, just barely holding their minds together and keeping them from breaking. That string was snapped into pieces.

China and England rushed out of Japan's house and ran through the large patch of cherry blossom trees, before they collapsed from exhaustion building up with the sheer and utter pain. Moonlight fell on them, and China's tears also fell to the ground. His memories of a 4000 year life finally overwhelmed him, leaving England to try to console him. Both nations then started crying even more, because of their past as nations.

England and China had once hated each other. Of course, they once loved each other. The Opium Wars had torn them apart, blinded them using war and battles. They had both realized though, that they needed each other. The scars from their little brothers had yet to heal, leaving them vulnerable... and frightened. They grew closer to each other, falling in love again. So they could possibly leave behind that pain from the past. It didn't work. Now, they were left to comfort each other, trying to prevent themselves from being lost in their pain. It was like there was a tattered string, just barely holding their minds together and keeping them from breaking. That string was snapped into pieces.

China and England. Japan and America. The older and the younger. Hopefully, their pain would subside. But maybe… not today.

* * *

**What have I done with this chapter? Poor guys! I hope the ending wasn't too rushed like the chapter before I edited it. I thank everyone for taking the time to view this story! Lovers of Iggychu, unite! Although, this chapter was so depressing, I don't know if I could call it a romance... More like angst and family. But still, has anyone realized that England and China's stories are so similar? Their younger brothers betray them and fight them in war, and they really still have not made up yet. *sob* **

**Reviewers (only 1 review?)**

**Kit (guest):**

**I love Poland too. I always get the feeling that he acts ditzy to hide his intelligence so he can see the shocked faces on people. Granted, I don't think he's a genius, but he could be at least average intelligence... And who can resist ice cream?**

**I might make a sequel to this, if people want it. I could put the aftermath in another chapter, so everything won't end on sheer angst...**


	10. With Animal Ears

**Okay. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this chapter without having to stay up until 11:30 at night. Luckily, I have the perfect idea for this chapter! You'll find out when you see what the prompt for today is. **

**However, I am going to a buffet today. One of my dad's co-workers is leaving, so we're going to go to a buffet as a sort of going away party. Did you know that buffets are one of the things Nevada (state I live in) is known for? That's because Nevada is known as the state where people can relax and just let themselves overindulge in… well, everything! That includes food, and what is better for it than buffets? People tend to eat more at buffets because of the larger plates and not realizing when they're full. That was your history lesson for today, by the way.**

**The chapter for today is… animal ears! After that soul crushing chapter yesterday, what better therapy is there than animal ears? Usually, when something like happens, it's because England messed up a spell. This time, the animal ears involve a spell, but it will be a little different than usual. Just read to find out!**

**Chapter Notes: My headcanon is that China knows magic. In fact, he was one of the best sorcerers in ancient times, when the empires were still alive. However, as time went on, ancient magic was almost completely forgotten. China remembers the magic, but he cannot perform ancient magic anymore because he doesn't have the strength. In fact, China's ancient magic will play a huge role in my Hetalia RPG, Ancients Reborn.**

**England found out about China's 'magic core' (the ability that allows you to use magic) and decided to teach him modern magic. That is, magic within the last 2 thousand years. Yes, that is modern for China. Here, England and China are already a couple (as usual) and China is getting ready to cast his first magic spell using modern magic.**

**Also, England and China are a couple already. That's just how it will work in most chapters.**

* * *

**Animal Ears**

Candlelight barely lit the dark basement. The stone walls and dim lighting was slightly ominous, with shadows covering almost the entire room. A circle of candles surrounded a hexagram etched into the floor in the middle of the room, with intricate details and designs filling the inside of the figure. An eerie silence filled the room, but if one would enter, they would get the suspicion that whispers echoed throughout the room. A table at the edge of the room was covered with bottles of mysterious liquids, some bubbling silently and others shaking dangerously. A few bookcases stood near the table, each shelf filled with old and worn books. A dusty mirror hung on the wall, a single crack running all the way from the top to the bottom of the reflective surface. Add all of this to the two cloaked people standing beside the hexagram, and the ominous room became straight up frightening.

"Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure. You've gone over the spell about a billion times, England."

"This is a complicated spell

The two let their cloaks' hoods fall to their shoulders, revealing two young men. One had long dark hair tied in a ponytail and milky skin, with delicate and feminine features but an ancient fire blazing in his golden eyes. Another had short, messy straw blond hair and a pale complexion, with extremely thick and rather bushy eyebrows but a mysterious storm raging in his emerald eyes.

China stepped closer to the hexagram, barely making a sound as his cloak rustled quietly on the floor. "This is a complicated spell, like I said. It's supposed to conjure a cat."

England had been teaching China magic. This might have been a questionable choice, considering the Brit's track record when it came to spells, but the old nation had learned quickly. About 3000+ years ago, most nations would be able to learn magic. While it was hidden from a large percentage of the population, the small 10% of people who knew about magic practiced it. China had been one of the most powerful nations when magic was involved, and was sometimes referred to as the Dragon King in old folklore. Of course, those stories had died out along with the magic.

Today, a more modern type of magic existed. Yes, England used modern magic. He had decided to teach China this magic, as the ancient personification still retained his abilities from those many centuries ago. Since he already had magical capabilities and enough control in his magic core, the center of power for all mages and sorcerers, that handled most of the problems in teaching China.

"Ready?" England asked once again. The two both had spell books in their hands, but only one would use the intended spell. The European nation had his book ready just in case something went wrong.

Turning his head back to the European slowly, China snapped, "英国! I am ready, okay?" He was calling England by his Chinese name, so that basically meant the nation was kind of pissed off. Standing near the center of the circle, China glanced down at the book he was holding. England watched carefully as the elder nation started chanting the spell.

As the chanting continued, the circle underneath his feet started to glow. From out of nowhere, a breeze picked up, causing both of their cloaks to start moving along with the wind. First what was a dim light flared into a shine that lit up almost the entire room. Everything was going well; both nations could hear the distant meow of a cat, and the spell would be completed successfully. Until…

"China! England! I heard you two were practicing that voodoo stuff again!" England jumped, his concentration lost. He turned to a jumpy and excited America who had burst into the basement. Oh no… If England had lost his concentration, China must have too! Red flooded his vision as he started stomping toward the young nation.

Swatting him on the head, England scolded, "America! China was doing a spell, and his concentration's probably messed up because of you barging in here!" Who knows what could go wrong with the spell now? Maybe they would be transported to a different dimension again? What if every nation turned into a cat? What if China was actually turned into a girl?! Wait… Actually, that last one wouldn't be too bad.

America leaned sideways, so he could see past England. "But China hasn't even flinched." In shock, the other nation at the doorway of the basement also turned around to look behind him. Like the American had said, China was still standing in the glowing circle, his eyes squeezed shut and his chanting continuing. Let me tell you, that takes quite some skill to pull off.

Suddenly, China did scream (it was a manly scream!) and jumped, his eyes flying open. Apparently, Russia had popped up from behind America and, going unnoticed, snuck up to the small nation. "China, are you now willing to become one with Mother Russia?" Now his concentration was lost. With Russia right behind him at the edge of the circle, China stumbled forward into the exact center of the circle.

"China!" England screamed, rushing forward. No one was supposed to be in the exact middle of the hexagram! It could have disastrous effects, and the nations only had a few seconds to react and get China out of the circle. Unfortunately, he failed. England had literally _just_ reached the center of the magic circle in time for the spell to activate completely. The bright glow from the spell increased dramatically, and America and Russia, with no clue about what was going on, covered their eyes and waited for the light to die down. When it finally did enough for someone to see without going blind, they both rushed into the circle to find out what happened to England and China.

Luck was probably not on the two nations' side. America and Russia found themselves coughing and wheezing for air, since a giant cloud of heavy dust had somehow sprung up. They waved their hands around wildly, trying to locate the others. Then, the dust finally settled.

"Guys!" America cried out. England and China were lying unconscious in the center of the circle, unharmed but… different. Nations could just feel when something had happened to another personification. The two groaned, attempting to stand but only managing to sit upright. That's when the confusion started.

"China?" Russia started. For once, he was shocked into silence. Never had the snow loving nation ever seen anything so crazy, and he had seen some pretty crazy things lately. Admittedly, the smaller country looked pretty cute now, but it was just so odd!

"England?" America added. Like Russia, he was then shocked into absolute silence. He was rarely quiet, let alone _silent_! Yes, there is a difference between the two words. In the past, the hyper nation had managed to screw up many of England's spells, but this was crazy!

"Why do you have cat ears and tails?"

* * *

England leaned closer to the mirror, as if he was hoping the ears would go away if he observed them carefully enough. Meanwhile, China continued poking at his tail, watching it twitch back and forth. More specifically, the tip of his tail was twitching. On a cat, that was bad news. Basically, this is what happened.

"China was trying a spell that would summon a cat," England started explaining. "The spell works by reaching into another dimension and pulling out a cat that was about to die. It basically has no point today, but back then, sorcerers could use this spell to summon anything from a cat to a saber-toothed cat."

America asked, "So what happened when you screwed it up?"

An eyelid twitched. Guess which one. "When RUSSIA interrupted the spell and broke China's concentration, he stumbled into the circle. An error in the spell chanting made only the cat's spirit enter this world, and it partly mixed with our spirits, because we were in the center of the circle. Honestly, you should just be glad we weren't summoning dragons, or you would be roasted already!"

"But dragons don't exist today."

"Today," China commented. "There were many dragons back then. Only about a few dozen, but it was a lot more than now. Actually, one dragon is still alive. Have you met my boss yet?" America and Russia both shook their heads. China simply grinned, muttering something about introducing them. But then, he remembered that he should focus on the ears and tails.

Both nations had real cats ears and tails. China's ears were pure obsidian black, with silky and shiny fur, and they were swiveling around, like he was trying to use hearing to see the world. The nation's tail was also black, with snow white fur as well as black on it. Staring into the mirror, he also noticed his golden eyes seemed a tad bit bigger than before, with oval-shaped pupils like a cat. Meanwhile, England's ears were sandy blond, and both had flicked up attentively in the air. His tail, which was swishing back and forth, was combination of gold and tabby orange. His emerald green eyes also seemed enlarged, and had oval-shaped pupils.

Russia and America were also staring carefully at the two's new cat appendages. When the former tried poking China's ears, he received a hissing fit and some scratches from a certain nation/cat. Maybe the two were more catlike than they thought…

* * *

"Do we really have to?" whined China, his enlarged eyes grower even larger as he started fake crying. The two nations turned cat had discovered that they could get anyone to do anything they wanted by using what they called the 'Kute Kitty' impression, with two capital K's.

Both of the nations forced to watch over England and China replied, "Yes!" They turned away, trying the resist the urge to scoop up the two cats in their arms and start to coo over them like how normal China acts around a panda. The cats' ears drooped and their tails started dragging on the floor as they continued to walk to the meeting room.

At their coöperation, Russia and America sighed heavily, dropping to the floor. They had tried to control the two nations for the entire day. First, the two were found by an old woman, who somehow thought they were real cats and tried taking them back to her house, and even tried feed them cat food. Unfortunately, their human appetites were still intact, and Russia and America had to save them before they clawed off the old lady's face.

Next, the nations had snuck into a restaurant to have some food, as they hadn't had any lunch yet. Luckily, England and China had only gotten to the first course before Russia dragged them away while America apologized and paid for the meals. Who knew America could ever be responsible? Afterwards, to satisfy the whining countries, they bought some meat and cat toys from a grocery store, and the two had happily eaten and played for several hours. Then, one more trouble.

Some fangirls, as Japan called them, saw the two acting just like cats. Thinking it was a 'dream come true' (actually, it was more like a nightmare!), they couldn't stop squealing and fangirling over the two. However, poor England and China's ears simply could not take the high-pitched screams and they started clawing at the girls. Unfortunately, that only caused them to fangirl more. How the four escaped that scenario was a mystery to be left up to the reader.

While Russia and America panted, trying to keep up, China and England continued scampering through the hallway, getting closer to the meeting room. Frankly, they had gotten used to being part cat and even enjoyed it a bit. They skidded to a stop right outside the meeting doors, and started giggling together.

"That was soooo much fun!" China squealed. The two sat together and leaned on each other, a little worn out by the running around they did. They had barely realized that their human selves were starting to deteriorate and be replaced by their cat selves, but they honestly wouldn't care even if they knew. They still remembered their history and could work like humans, so why would they worry?

Nodding happily, England added, "They all looked so shocked. It was hilarious!" They grinned at each other, showing off elongated canines. "Honestly, you should have seen their faces!" There goes England, talking to imaginary friends again.

"Is that Moonblossom?" China asked, tilting his head slightly. What? Apparently, China could now see England's friends. No one know why to this day… "Hi Moonblossom! My name is China, but you can call me Yao! Flying mint bunny! I've always wanted to meet you!" The two started talking to what seemed to be thin air, until…

"There you two are!" The cats' heads whipped around to find two fuming nations, furious over their fourth disappearance. "So not cool to leave us behind!" America complained. They had noticed they were outside the meeting room, but were still really pissed over the cat/nations racing off before them. Wasn't America's specialty racing?

The cats jumped up, clearly pleased that the others finally caught up to them. "Come on! Come on!" they both chanted. As soon as America and Russia opened the doors to the meeting room, they bolted inside, much to the shock of everyone already present. By the way, about 30 nations were already at the world meeting, so about 30 nations got to see the following scene.

"Japan! Japan! Don't I look adorable? Say I look adorable!" China was actually hopping around the room, trying to charm the other nations into saying he was adorable. For the most part, he succeeded. France and Spain especially were fawning over the new cuteness that was China. Japan was basically blushing and stammering 'k-kawaii' when he saw China. They were still completely confused and shocked.

Meanwhile, with England… "I want some food! Could anyone get me food, I'm starving!" Instead of getting people to say he was adorable, England was charming nations into giving him food. And so, he got a churro from Spain, some pasta from Italy, sushi from Japan (England loved Japan for this), and a lot of other food. Not even Romano could resist his cuteness, so the cat also got a fresh tomato.

Germany, one of the few who wasn't won over by the adorableness of England and China, asked America and Russia, "What in the world happened to them?" He definitely had a point. The two nations were once respected and mature, if not a bit short-tempered. But now, they were like a cat version of Italy: cute, adorable, and charming. Seriously.

Every country had responded in different ways. Most nations couldn't help but start falling in love with the sheer moe of the cats. Most of the female countries (and a few of the males) started squealing in delight, with Hungary even getting out her camera. Only a few had not really been affected at all. Just to put that into perspective, even Norway smiled the tiniest bit.

"Ummm, I think we should get China and England out of here," America hissed to Russia quietly.

"Why?"

The nation immediately pointed to Greece, who was staring at the two cat people with a blush on his face. "I think Greece is getting turned on by those two."

* * *

"And you will stay here for the rest of the night!" The door slammed shut, making England and China wince slightly and cover their feline ears. They had been locked in a room in England's house; apparently, they were 'out of control' at the world meeting and were 'much too wild' with their cat selves. Don't ask the cat nations, as they did not understand what they did.

They both sulked; lying curled up on the king sized bed in the room. "I can't believe they actually locked us up here," China complained. England rolled back and forth from where he was lying, and heaved out a sigh. Then, he stared into the mirror once again, carefully observing his shiny, emerald eyes.

"Don't ask me, cuz I don't know," England replied. China curled up on the bed once again and started playing with his tail, wrapping it around his arm and then letting it flick back and forth. He continued watching his own tail, resisting the urge to chase it like a dog.

Time passed by extremely slowly. The nations flicked through the TV channels, finally finding one documentary all about cats. So that's how they ended up spending three hours watching cats of all shapes and sizes, and cooing at each one of them. Finally, the alarm clock showed the time 10:35, and the two exhausted cats finally decided to turn in for the night, yawning happily and lapping up milk from the dish they were left. Moonlight streamed into their room through the crystal clear window, illuminating the two as they curled up on the bed together.

A deep but soft rumbling noise started sounding from their throats, and they recognized the sound as purring. Content, England and China snuggled against each other, rubbing their cheeks together while making themselves comfy under the bed sheets. The cats finally fell asleep, hugging each other tightly and purring until consciousness slipped away.

* * *

**Awwwww… So cute, right? Makes up for angst, right? Right? Right? By the way, I based the Greece-turned-on thing on Hetalia Reacts to Nyan Cat. I read some of the comments, and most people realize Greece looked like he really was… ahem… like that when watching Nyan Cat. Didn't mean to offend anyone.**

**I finished this at 9:30. Not bad, but still really late. I need to updated faster! I'll try. At least I really actually like this chapter. I know England and China were OOC, but I tried my best to put a nation and a cat together! If you think they acted odd, even for cat hybrids, chalk it up to the fact that the personality change was a side effect of when China messed up the spell.**

**This was not AmeRus! Or RusAme! I don't know which one is Seme or Uke… America and Russia are canonically most attached to England and China respectively, and I thought it would be fun if I put them as the minor characters trying but failing to calm down the hyperactive cats.**

**Guess what? England in Chinese is ****英国****, and USA in Chinese is ****美国****! Doesn't make any sense to you? Well, England in Chinese translated directly to 'handsome country', and USA in Chinese translates directly to 'beautiful country'. Oh my goodness! Could it be? The ultimate love triangle of Iggychu verses Amechu? I still ship Iggychu and Ameripan though…**

**By the way, I did not know what to call that hexagram magic circle thing. I did not have Internet at the time, and I was too lazy to look it up now. It's a magic circle, but you can call it whatever you want. Goodbye for now, and I can't wait until the next chapter!**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Sigh. Another day with no Internet. I can't even get in on my phone! When you don't have Internet access on your phone, you know that shit just got real. My goal for writing this is to get this chapter finished by 3 in the afternoon, but I still won't be able to upload the actual story until around 7. Why is there no Wi-Fi here? Luckily, it's Friday. Friday, the day that we all worship, for it means that tomorrow is Saturday! The weekend is almost upon us, so we must celebrate with another supercute Iggychu oneshot!**

**This chapter will be… kigurumis! In case you didn't know, a kigurumis is a costumed performer who dresses up as cartoon or anime characters. Kigurumi costumes are the costumes, which usually include popular mascots such as Pikachu, Winnie the Pooh, or Hello Kitty {disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters}. This is just the whole entirety of kigurumis, but can include subgenres such as anime kigurumis or fursuits, which are what kigurumis are called in English-speaking countries. I'm going to use the fursuits genre, and England and China are going to wear full bodysuits of… well, you have to read to find out!**

**Chapter notes: England and China are a couple (duh) already, and they're trying on some kigurumis because of a favor. At first, they don't really like them, but find the other cute in their costume, and end up liking them a bit more. Also, this chronologically happened right after the Sabakon chapter and cat chapter (Chapter 7+10), since the cosplay and turning part cat things will be referenced here.**

**Disclaimer (because I still need to do one of these): I do not own any part of the Hetalia franchise. I also do not own Pikachu, Winnie the Pooh, or Hello Kitty. I also do not own any part of the Sabakon anime convention. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and not any other purposes.**

* * *

**Wearing Kigurumis**

"So, why do we have to wear these?" England asked, glancing down at himself. He tugged slightly at the costume he wearing, and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he took another look at the mirror.

China was pulling off the hood of his costume so he could adjust his messed up hair. "Japan said he liked our cosplay so much, he wanted to put us in these kigurumis."

"That's what they're called, huh?" Suddenly, the two heard a shutter lens click, and then started hearing about a billion more. They turned around the find that Japan, Taiwan, and Hungary were all standing right behind them, taking pictures at the speed of 1000 miles per second.

The nations had very much enjoyed themselves at Sabakon, and luckily, they did not tear any buildings down or break anything – they didn't break a lot of things. The Nordics had spent most of their time at the game room and in the manga library, where they found out Norway was a mega manga freak {let's just say he had a lot of manga after the con} and Sweden was a master at DDR, and surprisingly, dancing Caramelldansen. Actually, that bit wasn't too hard to believe.

France had acted as he normally did, which was all he needed to cosplay as Tamaki. He also… had a singing contest with another Tamaki cosplayer. Don't ask. It was also quite easy for America to act like Ronald during the entire con, mainly because they were almost identical twins. Meanwhile, England and China had found out what Jerza was… Their blushes could still be seen through their makeup. After getting over that bit easily, they did enjoy the convention like everyone else. Most people really did think China was a girl, which, considering his petite frame and clothes, was a justified mistake. That doesn't mean he didn't still get angry. Japan had taken even more pictures than usual, saying that some of them were for Hungary and Taiwan, who couldn't attend Sabakon.

Now, Japan had asked – read: begged – the two to put on the kigurumis. Eventually, he got them to do it by offering to get France to leave England alone for a month and getting a special limited edition Shinnaty-chan plushie for China. They agreed. That was how England ended up in a lion kigurumi, and China in a panda one.

"Even though this is a lion, it doesn't look very much like a real one," England commented. He was wearing a mostly orange bodysuit, which hung loosely around his body. It had a sunflower yellow patch on the stomach and the hood had lion ears, a dark orange mane, and a mouth attached to it. He turned around again, noticing a tail with a dark orange color behind him. Even with the fake teeth on the hood, he looked rather cute instead of fierce.

China, on the other hand, was dressed as a panda. He kind of looked like a real panda, with black and white coloring on his bodysuit. The hood on his kigurumi had panda ears and eyes attached to it, and even a little black nose as well. There was also a small, fluffy tail attached to his costume. Frankly, China just looked even more adorable than usual, with the panda costume he was wearing.

"You just look sooo cute!" squealed Hungary. The little photoshoot continued, with England and China getting more and more ticked off after every picture. Considering how many pictures were taken, it was easy to tell that they were getting seriously pissed. China actually took a little longer to lose his temper, considering that he raised two of the nations who were now taking all of these photos. Still, sooner or later, he would break. That sooner or later was now. As for England, he was somehow letting smoke into the air from his ears. Maybe that was just the temper of a true Englishman. In fact, the nation seemed too furious to speak. (still looked cute in the kigurumi)

"Could you stop with the pictures?" China snarled, using a glare that would impress even Belarus. After the little cat incident, most of the nation thought of England and China as the cute kitties that almost everyone seemed to love. Even when England managed to fix the problem by using a reversal potion he brewed before hand just in case, the memory of the cats storming the meeting room remained. The nations had quite the day trying to explain the situation to their bosses. The one silver lining of that was America's reaction to how China's boss was a dragon.

Nodding quickly and obviously frightened by China's glare, they agreed. After they got a few pictures of England and China cuddling.

* * *

**Well, that was a completely useless and pointless chapter. It was kind of cute, but frankly, the cat chapter RULES in cuteness. At least, to me. Luckily, I managed to finish this chapter early! Yes, I did cut it short. I wonder though. I'm trying to imagine the characters of Hetalia wearing kigurumis… *passes out from nosebleed* Okay, I'm awake again!**

**Yay! Another reviewer and follower! Thank you so very much to DaddysAngel1013 for following Iggychu 30 Day Challenge. Also thank you to Yao's Summer Girl for reviewing once again! I'm so glad you liked cat chapter, which was so so so hard to write. I don't know what a nation/cat would act like... Yes, it is tough to speak or write a foreign language. It's worth it though, right? I hope so. I slaved over learning a second language!**

**Oh dear, I've seen the next chapter prompt. I wonder, how will I pull this off? I'm bad at these kind of scenes… Don't you dare let your dirty minds get carried away with that thought! Don't lie to me, because I have the same kind of dirty mind as you! Anyways, goodbye, all viewers of my stories! Have a good day, drink beer, and eat pasta!**


	12. Making Out

**Oh dear. That's all I can say for this chapter. If you read the author's note at the end of the last chapter, you would probably be wondering what I was talking about. This is the moment that you have all been waiting for. I will tell you what this chapter is about and why I was so nervous about it. **_**{fans travel to Europe}**_** It's really because I am bad at this kind of thing, and I'm probably procrastinating so I have longer before the chapter begins **_**{fans grab some guns from Switzerland's place}**_** I know that I said I would be telling you soon **_**{fans travel back to my place}**_**, but I am just so worried about getting this perfect, because I just want to be as perfect as possible. **_**{fans aim at me with guns}**_**. Okay, I'll tell you! **_**{Switzerland arrives and takes back guns}**_

**This chapter prompt is… making out! Now, before you all have massive nosebleeds, let me tell you a few things. First, China and England are a couple. As usual. Also, China and England are both part of the United Nations Security Council. It is composed of the former Allies from World War II, and has 10 non-permanent members. Look it up on Google, as America says. I did not want to make this chapter all about England and China making out, since this would be a really really short chapter. So I added in some humour. I feel so bad for America…**

**Warning: May contain severely OOC England and China that are acting WAY too romantic.**

* * *

**Making Out**

China twirled a pen between his fingers. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling extremely bored and tired out. Being the first one to arrive was usually peaceful and relaxing, as the meeting room, for once, would be absolutely silent. There was no America shoving burgers into his mouth, no France trying to flirt with him, and no Russia asking nations to become one with him. He really was good friends with the former Allies, but they seriously got on his nerves sometimes! However, China was completely and utterly bored. Want to know why?

England and China were dating now. No one else knew, for two main reasons. The first was that they did everything in their will to keep anyone else from finding out. Let's just say that dating, as a nation was kind of difficult. Relations between England and China (the countries) were looking up, but intimate relationships between two countries (the personifications) could get tricky. Their bosses would most likely freak out if they found out about the two. They also didn't want any other nation to find out, for political and personal reasons. Russia, Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, and Thailand would probably kill England. Meanwhile, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales would probably kill China. Family sticks together, right?

"When will England get here?" China complained to himself. The two were still in that phase of dating where they basically had to stay stuck to here each other as if super glue was bonding them together. He continued twirling the pen between his fingers, and then started doodling on some random sheets of paper.

Without warning, a pair of hands covered China's eyes. "Guess who?" a soft voice whispered.

"England, I know it's you." China reached up to his face, grasping the nation's hands. England simply chuckled, releasing his hands and sitting down next to China.

The two sat at the meeting table, talking with each other as they waited for the other three to arrive. They had gotten to the meeting very early, or America, Russia, and France were very late. Either way, they would be waiting quite a long time. Time ticked on, and an extremely bored China soon rested his head on England's shoulders.

England started playing with China's hair, and laughed softly to himself. "Why are you laughing, England?" China asked. He stared straight at the doodles he was making, but his attention was still focused on the nation beside him.

"With your hair and facial features, it's amazing you're not a girl," answered England, still laughing under his breath. He would always tease China about his not-so-manly features, ever since they met a few centuries ago and he mistook the personification as a girl. Let's just say that was the most awkward conversation they had since China met Ancient Rome and was mistaken for a girl for the first time.

Playfully slapping England's hand away, China giggled and commented, "At least I don't have eyebrows that I need to brush out each morning." To be truthful, the European actually did have to comb his eyebrows, as well as shampoo and condition them every so often. Not really shocking though.

"Fine," England said, sticking his nose up in the air like a posh upperclassman. Or Austria. The corner of his mouth twitched, and then he burst out laughing even louder than he had before. "I feel like such a clown when I do that!" he managed to say in between waves of laughter.

"Well, you're my clown," China giggled. Standing up from the chair, he placed his lips on England's forehead. He bent over so the two were at eye level, England sitting down with China facing him, standing up. "I love you."

England grinned and leaned over to China. "I love you too." Even though China was basically on top of him, he was able to lean even closer to the Asian. China, with his beautiful amber golden eyes and milky skin, with pure black hair, as soft as silk. He had such a feminine build and stature, even though he was man. His arms snaked around China's waist, pulling him closer to him for a kiss.

Meanwhile, China was pulled towards England. England, with his mesmerizing emerald eyes staring straight into his soul, and messy, dirty blond hair. His strong build, which was hidden under a neat and handsome uniform. He accepted what England had in mind easily, pulling England closer as well.

They wrapped their arms around each other, closing their eyes.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Come on, come on, come on! We're going to be late!" America bolted to the meeting room, with France and Russia trailing behind them. France was too exhausted to continue any faster, and Russia just didn't like walking quickly. They were holding a meeting of the United Nations Security Council that day, and they absolutely, positively, could not be late! Korea, Argentina, Australia, Luxembourg, and Rwanda would also be at the meeting, and they would be arriving any minute.

"But where is Angleterre and Chine?" France asked curiously. You do not want to know what was going on in his mind at that moment.

America quickly replied, "I think they're already at the meeting room. You know they like to get to these meetings early!" He turned toward one of the doors and quickly placed a hand on the handle. He turned it and opened the door slightly, but froze suddenly. His mouth slowly dropped open, and if someone looked at his eyes, they probably wouldn't be able to see his pupils.

Easily visible from the door were the two nations France was asking about. That would be normal. That is, if China wasn't straddling England's lap. {America was probably about as red as a tomato when he saw this little scene} England's hands had rested on China's hips, whose arms were wrapped around the former's neck. China's lips were pressed against England's, and their eyes were shut. Neither of them had noticed America standing outside the door, since they were… occupied. He was watching as the couple continued their making out.

England nibbled slightly on China's bottom lip, earning a moan from the smaller nation. The two then opened their mouths, and China slipped his tongue inside England's, playing with the Brit's own tongue. They wrestled with each other, playing for dominance, and eventually, England won. His hands moved down slowly, going further down China's back until they found and squeezed China's firm butt.

They broke apart for a few seconds, panting, with their gaze locking onto each other. Then, China quickly dove in for another kiss, running his hands through England's hair as they continued. England twirled China's ponytail in his fingers and then tugged on it, stroking the nation's smooth and soft hair. He then broke off the kiss to bite on the smaller one's earlobe, gaining an even louder groan from China. The two of them moaned into each other, their actions growing more heated and more passionate.

Anyone would have been positive the two wouldn't have noticed even if a bomb detonated. They were too focused on each other, too focused on their own world, to notice America closing the door, a giant blush on his face.

* * *

**I would like to thank YueMelHamachi for favoriting and following Iggychu 30 Day Challenge! I would also like to thank a drop of golden sun35 for following Through the Pain. Thank you to Guest (FiveStars) for reviewing Through the Pain too! I am really sorry I couldn't make the story have more content, but I am planning to make a short sequel if the time allows.**

**Wow… I'm thinking about bumping this up to M. Actually, maybe not. But still… I felt so overheated while I was writing this chapter, I was pretty sure it was because of this chapter. Seriously. I think I will do better after this. This chapter was my first one with sexual themes, so I suspect that's why it took me so long. I don't think I'll do this again.**

***silence* {fans steal Switzerland's guns again and aim at me}**

**Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die, and what if I don't die but I'm just mortally wounded and forced to lie there in misery, in a pool of my own blood! Please, I'll do anything! Well, I mean within reason, I don't want to die! Please seriously, I'm a virgin! What do you think they get virgin olive oil from? The asiehowijdnsoif don't want to shoot the virgin, we are pathetic enough as it is! I apologize for the lying and the... I have relatives in your country, so I'm friendly, I promise! aslskdjowienoiejoid *sob sob sob***

**CHAPTER EDIT: I noticed this about an hour after updating. I just fixed up some small errors that kept on bugging me, so I apologize for the confusing follow update thing.**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**I started late on this chapter… Want to know why? Well, there are two reasons. The first is that I discovered Goat Simulator! The funniest game ever! My favorite is the demon goat. Yes, he is the goat of General Winter! He's more demonic than Russia! That's scary… The second is that I'm watching the World Cup finals! It's near the beginning of match as I write this author's note, but it will probably be over by the time I finish the chapter. It's Argentina versus Germany! Just saying, I'm rooting for Germany. GO DOITSU!**

**This chapter will be… eating ice cream! I love this chapter. What is your favorite ice cream flavor? My favorite is mint chocolate chip, but I also like vanilla and coconut. My parents like plain vanilla, and my friends mostly like strawberry. Have you ever tried dirt ice cream? It's basically chocolate ice cream with crushed Oreos™ and gummy worms. Delicious… Here are also a few chapter notes.**

**This chapter is a direct continuation of the Shopping chapter (chapter 8). Poland bought England and China ice cream when they were shopping at the mall, so this takes place immediately after that.**

* * *

**Previously…**

"_America, why did you insist that we meet you here?" America, England, and China stood outside of a mall, two of the three completely confused about why they were here._

"_Well, I kind of promised Poland I would join him on a little shopping spree. But I'm playing video games at Japan's place, so could you take my place?" At the other's shocked faces, he made a rather smart choice, and zipped off, saying over his shoulder, "Remember, you still owe me for World War II!"_

_Poland held out his hand to reveal a tray with three ice cream cones. One was strawberry sorbet, one was coconut, and one was mint chocolate chip._

_The three stood up, and somehow grasped all of their shopping bags with one hand each while using their others hand to hold their ice cream cone. They soon realized that they almost seemed like normal teenage girls, giggling amongst themselves as they walked out of the mall with shopping bags. They even looked the part, with Poland's clothes, China's nails, and England's hair. Of course, they really only thought about how much they were enjoying themselves._

_England and China smiled to each other before walking down the street with Poland, knowing that they had a new friend, and they actually enjoyed themselves while shopping. It was quite the adventure, and they knew they would remember this day as they glanced toward the setting sun, a beautiful golden color._

* * *

**Eating Ice Cream**

Feeling a cold stickiness running down his hand, England quickly lapped up the ice cream dripping from the waffle cone. The sweetness of the coconut-flavored dessert almost made him shiver very slightly.

He was a little worn out from walking through a mall shopping for about four to five hours straight. Actually, most of that time was spent running instead of walking. Poland, China, and England were all leisurely walking down a street, the setting sun illuminating the landscape. About a dozen shopping bags were crammed into their left hands, while their right hands each grasped an ice cream cone.

"So tell me," China said, licking up more of his mint chocolate chip ice cream, "how did you know what our favorite ice cream flavors were?" Poland had somehow known that England's favorite ice cream flavor was coconut, and China's was mint chocolate chip.

Chuckling, the European nation replied, "And why would I tell you?"

"Very well then," England said, wondering why in the world Poland wouldn't tell them about the ice cream. "Why did you give us makeovers?" The Brit's hair had gold-colored extensions, while China's nails were manicured and painted scarlet.

Poland cocked his head to the side in mock thought. "'Cause I think you look cute!"

Both of the nations had the oddest urge to either start banging their heads against a wall or bash Poland into the nearest tree.

* * *

"Okay," panted China. "I think we should probably rest a bit." The nations had been walking for quite a long time, and to tell the truth, they were completely tired out. Dropping their shopping bags near the sidewalk, the three rested on a random bench. They had already finished their ice cream, and just wanted to relax for the rest of the day.

England sighed happily. "I think we should probably go shopping again sometime soon." He barely realized what he was saying, and the fact that he sounded like a stereotypical teenage girl while saying that. Nevertheless, everyone had enjoyed themselves.

"I just don't want to buy so much next time," China pointed out. He was still very worn out from the 'little' shopping trip. He also wasn't looking forward to going to a salon again. He was a man for Shinatty-chan's sake! Why did everyone insist on putting him into girly outfits?!

"What's wrong with buying so much stuff?" Poland asked. He was inspecting his nails to make sure no ice cream remained on them. "You don't have to, but I'm still buying all I want," the nation huffed.

Time passed by, and the three nations slowly sunk into a near silence. The things separating them from complete stillness included the cute twittering of birds, the sound of the wind rustling the tree branches, and the splashing of water into a nearby fountain. The sun inched down into the sky until it was nearly twilight and the first of crickets began to chirp.

"We should probably get back to the hotel," England finally said. They were staying at a nearby hotel while visiting America.

China stood up, stretching out his muscles. "Okay." He picked up the dozens of shopping bags he was carrying, and turned to start walking. But then, the old nation froze.

"What's wrong?" Poland asked.

China replied, "We're lost."

* * *

**Germany won! Yeshhhhh! Germany won the World Cup, yes yes yes! Okay, that's enough fangirling...**

**Yet another completely pointless chapter. I can't believe they got lost! Actually, I made them get lost, so that is kind of believable to me… Anyway, I want to thank everyone once again for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Here's the list of people I want to thank:**

**All Followers:**

**A.R. 0v0w  
****Little Miss Maple  
****Yao's summer girl  
****DaddysAngel1013  
****YueMelHamachi  
****InfinityDarkness {new follower}**

**All Favoriters (is that a word?):  
****St. Helena  
****Yao's summer girl  
****DaddysAngel1013 {new favoriter}  
****YueMelHamachi  
****InfinityDarkness {new favoriter}**

**All Reviwers:  
****LittleMissMaple – chap. 3  
****LittleMissMaple – chap. 5  
****Yao's summer girl – chap. 1  
****China Moon (guest) – chap. 6  
****Kit (guest) – chap.8  
****Yao's summer girl – chap.10  
****DaddysAngel1013 – chap.11  
****Yao's summer girl – chap. 12**

**Yao's summer girl: I was actually sure I would get a nosebleed too! But I was blushing redder than a tomato… Thank you for reviewing a third time, and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review, favorite, or review my story. Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to view this story. Just a few more, and I break a thousand views! For a little treat, I'll start making previews of the next chapters:**

* * *

**Next time…**

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**I have no idea how this happened, but I promise…"**_

"_**I. AM. A. WOMAN!"**_


	14. Genderswapped

**Hello, viewers and readers, and welcome to the 14****th**** chapter of Iggychu 30 Day Challenge! I have some news to share today, but if you don't want to listen, you can skip to the chapter notes. First, Fraxus Week officially starts tomorrow! I have told you this already, but just as a reminder, if you watch Fairy Tail and love yaoi, then Fraxus is the best pairings ever! Short for Laxus X Freed, this pairing is my OTP of Fairy Tail. If you want a series of prompts for Fraxus week, from July 15-22, here it is:**

**Day 1: Firsts  
****Day 2: Cuddling  
****Day 3: Breaking the Rules  
****Day 4: Clothes Swap  
****Day 5: Jealousy/Possession  
****Day 6: Protection  
****Day 7: Reunion  
****Day 8: Wedding/Honeymoon**

**BONUS!  
****Cat or Children  
****Unison Raid or Fantasia  
****Nurse or Maid**

**Hope you enjoy Fraxus week!**

**Chapter Notes: You have probably already guessed what this chapter is about from the preview in the Eating Ice Cream (chapter 13) chapter. Today's prompt is… genderswapped! Also, I will mainly use the Nyotalia universe as a setting, so unless it specifies the country's genders, guess that we are in the Nyotalia dimension. Since most of the genderbent characters don't have official names, I will not use them. I will use nation names as always.**

**Instead of England messing up a spell, I'm going to try something a little different. Doing something a little different is probably my specialty when it comes to writing stories. Basically, my headcanon stretching across all of my fanfictions is that there are thousands, perhaps even millions of dimensions. Different worlds that exist side by side, you could call it. That's why each dimension has different rules. There's the Doctor Who universe, the Naruto universe, the My Little Pony universe, etc. Deities (I'll explain that later) are usually the only ones capable of traveling between the dimensions at will, but sometimes little wormholes are opened up… This story takes place in another dimension, where the nations are genderbent. This dimension is called Nyotalia.**

* * *

**Genderbent**

**Nyotalia**

England sighed to herself as she watched the nations battle and argue. The World Meeting would always end in disaster, no matter what was done. She started playing with her long blonde hair, wondering is she should braid it or leave it in pigtails. The truth was, all of the people present were the human personifications of countries from around the world, from the loud and powerful America to the small but rich Liechtenstein. Her real name was The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but since that was a mouthful, she would be called England, Britain, or Alice Kirkland, her human alias.

The nation sighed to herself, thinking that she was getting much too old for all of this shouting and fighting. England was probably about a thousand years old, which was quite normal for an immortal personification. Young America was only a little over 200 years old, despite being so powerful. Meanwhile, cute little China was actually over 4000 years old, making her one of – if not the – the oldest living nations. She glanced over to Germany, who was attempting to calm down her friend North Italy. Japan was also trying but failing to restore peace in the meeting room. Japan and Italy were some of the older nations, at about 2 and a half thousand years old.

"I, the HERO, will calm everyone down!" shouted America. Alice could only sigh and facedesk as France started yet another argument with the American. Luckily, those two were sitting several seats away from her, so the chaos didn't really reach the part of the table where she was. To the right of her, Chun-Yan and Russia, or Anya Braginsky, were talking quietly, along with Canada (who?). Over to her left were the five Nordics: Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland. Norway was choking Denmark with her necklace, Iceland was feeding her pet puffin, and Finland kept insisting that she was NOT Sweden's wife.

There was only so much chaos a person could take. It was even less if that said person was a very pissed off British noble. England somehow popped her wand and spellbook into her hands, and flipped through the book, looking for the correct spell. Finally, she found it.

"A silencing spell! This should make everyone shut up," the Briton muttered. She started reciting the spell clearly but quietly, waving her star tipped wand in a diamond pattern. Suddenly though, the ground started shaking, making most of the nations dove to the ground to grab onto something.

"What is going on?" Italy screamed. "Is this an earthquake?" She clung to the closest thing she could find, which just so happened to be Germany's leg.

Said German nation shouted, "Stay calm everyone! If we hold onto something, we should be fine!"

England had managed to get a hold of her wand and spellbook, but was completely confused about what was happening. The spell was only supposed to make everyone shut up! From out of nowhere, a sphere of light right over the table appeared and started to brighten, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. The Brit then felt a very odd sensation that seemed to be pulling her somewhere. She caught a glimpse of a giant stone gate before she crashed into…

A table? She had crashed into a table?

* * *

**Hetalia**

England, or Arthur Kirkland, sighed and adjusted his uniform, since it was pretty much one of the only things he could do at that point. Around him, pens flew, papers flew, chairs flew, nations flew… everything was flying around. World meetings barely did anything productive other than explain why so many wars had happened in the world. Every meeting would be filled with arguing, fighting, and basically everything that could happen. That was a lot, by the way.

To England, or Arthur's right, sat his boyfriend China, along with Prussia and Canada. That was Canada… right? To his left sat the Nordics: Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden. Denmark was kind of like Prussia, since he was loud, annoying, and loved beer. Norway was just plain emotionless, with almost no one being able to see through his poker face. Iceland wasn't exactly emotionless, since he was just stoic and not too affected by the chaos around him. Finland would describe himself as a delicate little flower, but he was actually a former Viking and master sniper.

"Pasta!"

"Pay attention to the meetings, Italia!" The former Axis Powers, Japan, Italy, and Germany were sitting in one group. Germany was trying to get North Italy to quiet down. Japan was also trying unsuccessfully to calm down the hyper nation. As an already pissed off British man, England couldn't really take any more of this annoying noise that was apparently called talking. He whipped out his wand and spellbook, and quickly found something that would work.

"A silencing spell!" he said to himself. It might have been said to Flying Mint Bunny, but no one else could tell. He quickly started chanting the spell, waving his wand in a diamond shaped pattern. It seemed to work for a few seconds, and sparks started coming out of the wand. Then…

A sudden rumbling shook the ground, causing the nations to dive to the floor for safety. 'What is going on?' England thought frantically to himself. 'This was only supposed to be a silencing spell! I need to get my spellbook.' He searched around for his wand and his book, since he had dropped them. Of course, something else had to happen. A sphere of blinding bright light appeared right in the middle of the room, over the meeting table. This was when the nation started to panic for real and speed up his searching.

The sphere of light grew brighter and brighter, and Arthur was sure he heard someone yell, "England!"

"China? China, where are you?" England screamed in reply. His eyes were shut tightly, and something, some kind of force seemed to be pulling him forward. A giant stone gate flashed by, but then suddenly, he crashed into…

A table? He had crashed into a table?

* * *

**Nyotalia**

The nations sat up slowly, each one assessing their level of injury. Miraculously, no one appeared to have anything more than a few minor scrapes or bruises. They suddenly remembered that odd sphere of light, and rushed to check what happened. At the center of the meeting room laid the crushed table, with several nations somehow ending up on top of the object's remains. England, China, Canada, and Prussia were all lying in a heap under where the mysterious sphere of light was before it vanished.

"England!" America cried, rushing over to the nation. "Are you alright?" She hurriedly helped the dazed nation to her feet, and started checking England for any wounds. Soon, the other nations were also helped up, and they stood together in one group, seeming to be in a daze. Soon though, England finally spoke.

She opened her eyes wider, as if just seeing for the first time. "America? Was that you?" She paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as if in confusion. "Why is my voice so high?" she asked slowly. She turned around to face America, and her expression was… well, it was kind of hard to describe. Let's just call her expression shocked.

China also snapped out of her daze, and glanced around. She caught sight of the nations, but looked to be in a state of extreme shock when seeing them. The nation, managing to stay calm and started to observe her body for some reasons. After doing so, she turned toward where England was. Cue more shock. She nudged England, saying, "I think you should take a look at me. And you should also look at yourself." Her voice was rising in pitch and volume as she said those two sentences.

England did look down, as well as towards China. Her features alternated between slack and shocked as she glanced between Prussia, China, and Canada. The nations that were not dumped on the table by the light were growing more and more confused, until an argument broke out between the four. This is what the confused nations could hear.

"You must have done this, England!"

"But the others don't seem to be bothered by it! They're acting normally, except for the fact that they are all the opposite gender. I simply can't understand any of this!"

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea how this happened, but I promise…"

"I. AM. A. WOMAN!" Now, the nations were extremely confused. After a bit of arguing and a bit of screaming and even a bit of crying, the four walked over to America and the others in one group.

England sighed, tipping her head to the side. "Listen everyone. I don't know how to explain it, but…"

"We're from another dimension where everyone is the opposite gender!" blurted out China. Everyone gasped in shock (who wouldn't?) except for Norway, Sweden, Hong Kong, and Iceland (of course they wouldn't). Chaos broke out. Everyone present at the meeting tried to comprehend how China, England, Prussia, and Canada were actually… men. Guys. Boys. Males. They were the opposite gender!

* * *

**A little while later…**

"So you need research to get back to your own dimension?" asked Norway. Aside from England, she and Romania were probably the most skilled countries when it came to magic. England nodded in agreement, explaining that she would need as much help as possible to get the four back to their world instead of this one. Hopefully, by doing that, the original nations of this world would return.

That's how the four ended up at the Nordics' house. They were all sitting in the library flipping through spellbooks and unraveling scrolls to try to look for more information. Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland were also assisting the nations. Right now, Canada, China, England, Prussia, and Norway were sitting in giant heaps of books as they searched for something. Meanwhile, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland were climbing up ladders in order to reach more books.

Prussia threw aside a random book, finding absolutely nothing in it. "So why are we in these girl bodies, England?" she asked, throwing another book behind her. "Shouldn't we be in our original ones?" The ex-nation was probably irritable at the size of chest to be complaining like that. She now knew never to tease Ukraine about her breasts ever again.

"I don't think we completely switched places," England replied. She was hunched over an old and worn spellbook written in barely comprehensible English. "From our mental conditions and what you said about us being in a 'daze', I can only conclude that only our minds passed through the dimension barrier. The 'walls' between the dimensions are extremely sturdy; very few can completely pass through them at will. I would guess that the original female nations switched place with us and are now in our universe. I still have no idea how to reverse that, though." She groaned in exasperation, banging her head slowly on the book.

Finland hopped down from the ladder and handed a small stack of books to Canada. "Come on England, cheer up!" she told the nation. "It's no use to be so depressed about this, right? Why don't you tell us about your dimension? If we really do live in parallel worlds like you said, all of the nations are the opposite gender!"

"Very well," the nations agreed. They stood up, stretching out their backs and limbs. In case you haven't noticed, sitting in a library and reading about ancient spells for 5 hours straight tends to make you a little stiff.

* * *

"So, what is my male self like?" chirped Finland. "Does he look like me at all?"

All nine of nations were sitting in a circle in the Nordics' library. They had all settled into admittedly very comfy couches and sofas, and were chatting while going over what they learned so far about the genderswap thing.

England glanced at Finland, comparing her to her male counterpart. Eventually, he said, "You have the same accent, and your voices really sound alike. He has light blond hair like yours, and it's about this long." {England motioned to a spot on his neck} "In personality, he's a lot like you. Sweden also says Finland is his wife, like your Sweden."

"She is m' w'fe," Sweden replied. Her eyes were about as frightening as her male self's. Just saying, that is pretty darn scary.

"And speaking of wives," Finland hurried to continue, "Are you in any relationships?" Anyone with eyes could tell that she was a little intimidated by Sweden's natural aura of terror. Well, everyone except Sweden herself.

Prussia immediately answered, "Well, there is The Awesome Me and my Birdie right here." She motioned to Canada as she said this. This received a small blush and a nod of confirmation. Wow, who would've guessed? [report: 100 million fangirls have died of happiness!]

"Here, they do get along pretty well," Iceland commented. "Say, does the other Iceland have a pet puffin as well?"

England answered, "Yes. The thing is pretty annoying to me. Also, me and China just so happen to be a couple."

"No way!" Denmark gasped. "Here, the two can't stand each other! I guess that would explain why you are holding hands though…" And Denmark had just noticed the two were closer than they normally would have been.

"You're a little idiotic, you know," Norway said, slapping the nation slightly on her head. The fact that she said this with a complete poker face was… well, it was…

Everyone fell out of their chairs laughing. "Oh my gosh, that was priceless!" China gasped. Norway rolled her eyes and continued to look through some books. This time, England and China started giggling and laughing again, gripping each other's hands to keep from falling out of the sofa again. They probably should have been researching on how to get back to their dimensions, but they probably forgot all about it.

* * *

**Really, these oneshots have no plot. I need a multichapter story to do anything decent! Trust me, I am better with multichapter stories. I have several lined up right now. Speaking of which, who wants to see one of these?**

**A Doctor Who/Hetalia Crossover  
****A Fullmetal Alchemist Story  
****A Hetalia Story  
****A Harry Potter/Black Butler Crossover**

**If anyone wants one of these, I can start making them. For now, they are simply ideas in my head and ready to blossom! *bricked* Okay, I know that was a sickening metaphor.**

**Guess what I bought? I got some pasta, lasagna, ravioli, pasta romano with bacon... I got a lot of Italian food. I'm almost sad that I have to eat it though. Is that weird? My friend was apparently too happy to speak. She almost fainted when I showed her the Making Out chapter in this story. XD**

**I would like to thank DaddysAngel1013 for reviewing again! Sometimes I actually do listen to music while writing fanfictions. Once, I accidentally wrote three lines of lyrics of Thrift Shop until I realized what I was typing. My friend saw it before I could delete it... Let's just I had a lot of explaining to do. Also, about the 'I am a woman' line mixup... O_O... I don't know whether to laugh or sweatdrop. XD**

**Here's the preview I promised! I can't wait until I write this chapter. Do you know why? France is going to… You'll find out. By the way, here's a fun fact about the readers of this story! Did you know that the most readers I have are in the US, the second most are in the UK, and the third most are in China. I am Chinese and I live in the US. Coincidence? I think not! After those three are (in this order) Canada, France, Brazil, Latvia, Mexico, Peru, Australia, Malaysia, Germany, and many others that I have no time to type for.**

**Next Time…**

_"**Aiya France, what are you doing?"**_

_"**What the bloody hell are you doing, Frog?"**_

_"**I guess I should have expected this…"**_

_"**But you like it, non?"**_

**Don't you dare think any perverted thoughts! Trust me, the next chapter is not like that!**

…

**No, seriously.**


	15. In a Different Style of Clothing

**Hello, hello, and hello to all readers and lovers of Iggychu! Today is July 15****th****, which means we're halfway through the 30 Day Challenge! I have yet another day of no Internet, in case you've forgotten about that. Frankly, I am so much more than relieved at the fact that Microsoft Word doesn't need Internet to work. I have all day long and writing this is pretty much one of the few things I can do.**

**Today is the official start of Fraxus week! Good luck to everyone who is going to follow the Fraxus challenge, and I hope I'll be able to read them. **

**Also, I have decided to put Ancients Reborn into a story! In case you didn't know, Ancients Reborn is a Hetalia RPG I am working on. I will not publish this story, unfortunately. I will only publish it on FanFiction after I have finished the RPG, which will probably take forever and a half. However, I will post the demo in a few months on DeviantART, if you want to see. If you are too impatient, I will be posting regular screenshots of the title screen, bits of gameplay, etc. My DA penname is the same as my FanFiction one, Frost687.**

**Guess what? I found a few small quizzes, and I decided to see what results I would get. Apparently, I would fit best as London, England's younger sister. Fine with that. Also, I took a tsundere quiz and got 100% tsundere. Sometimes, people do describe me as emotionless when I'm not interested in something. When I took the pairing generator quiz, I got two different results. First, I fell in love with America when he incorrectly quoted Buddha. Okay… Then I fell in love with Prussia when he danced the Macarena. Don't ask, since I don't know. Last, one quiz said I was 169% perverted... Hmmm… That quiz was eerily accurate.**

**Today's prompt is… a different clothing style! *silence* What did you think it was going to be? I only put that preview in the last chapter to poke some fun at you. Actually, those lines are in this chapter. Here are some chapter notes. First, England and China [we get it!]… Yes. They are already a couple. You'll find out the rest in the chapter!**

* * *

**In a Different Clothing Style**

"Aiya France, what are you doing?" China attached himself to the nearest wall in a futile attempt to escape. He then tried running away, but it was kind of hard to run away if someone had wrapped his arm around your waist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Frog?" England didn't really want to escape. Instead, he was aiming at a certain nation's face, trying to punch the crap out of him.

France ignored their cries of protest and dragged them… into a store. "You absolutely must get some new clothes!" He told England and China. The two nations waved France away and started whispering feverishly to each other to try and find out exactly what was going on. They had remembered that France showed up at England's house, saying that the two needed some new clothes for the upcoming World Ball. Basically, it was a ball. With countries from around the world. Get it? Apparently, France had heard that China was England's date and decided to 'help' them.

The wine-loving nation had decided all of a sudden that England and China needed new formal wear for the ball. When asked why, he simply answered, "The author has yet to decide on that." {they still didn't know what France meant} He dragged them to a random mall in Paris, and basically threw them into the first clothing boutique he found. France guided (read: forced) them to the place, and had unfortunately succeeded in making sure they would buy something.

"We don't even need new clothes," China retorted. "Poland already went shopping with us before." Their 'little' shopping spree with Poland had ended a few days ago, with the three finally getting un-lost and locating their hotel again. England was sure to thank the GPS app on Poland's phone. The Brit had managed to get the France-like extensions out of his hair, but China wasn't so lucky and ended up stuck with the scarlet nail polish refusing to come off his fingers.

"But you didn't buy clothes for a ball!" France cried out. "You need _formal wear_ to attend, you know." England and China both sighed and mentally prepared themselves for yet another annoying and possibly embarrassing experience. There was absolutely no way out of this now.

France dug through suits, tuxedos, dresses, and anything of the like. Of course, China soon realized something about what the other nation had said. "How did you know we didn't buy any formal clothes?" the Asian country asked. France chose to ignore that question.

* * *

"I found the perfect ones!" France announced. For the past several hours, the nation forced his two friends into any outfit he thought they would like, including women's clothes. He was very lucky the two didn't try to kill him yet. Actually, England and China did try to kill him several times, but didn't succeed. So France was even luckier to have escape the wrath of an extremely pissed of Britishman and Chinese martial artist.

"It's about time!" England nearly shouted. He wasn't really the most patient of the nations, and was even less patient with France around. There was also the fact that they had to follow France around the shop for several hours. It was Poland all over again.

The excited nation handed two outfits to the not-so-very-excited nations. They both looked over the outfits, until England commented, "I like it."

"Really, France?" China asked. His face was hidden behind the outfit, but really, that would be the best option considering his expression. A very confused England glanced over to what his date was holding. His eyes widened, before they squeezed shut as the nation bent over in fits of laughter.

France, on the other hand, shrugged and replied, "It goes well with your nails." He was _so _lucky he wasn't murdered gruesomely yet. "Go on, try them on already!" England and China were shoved into a nearby dressing room, where the former sighed and held up the outfit France had picked.

"We might as well," England suggested. "After all, France did spend his own time helping us."

* * *

"Magnifique, magnifique. You two look absolutely gorgeous~" France clapped for the two nations as they exited the dressing rooms, dressed in their new clothes.

England nodded in satisfaction as he adjusted his own clothes. Let's just say the stereotypes are true; tailcoat tuxedos really do make guys look hot. The Brit wore a black two-piece tux, complete with a white dress shirt, waistcoat, matching dress pants, and black formal shoes. The suit had notched lapels, gold cufflinks, and overall made England look like a true gentleman. Seriously.

China sighed and held back his temper as he asked, "Really, France?" As France and England had both said, the nation looked quite... gorgeous. He was wearing a rose colored cheongsam that highlighted his thin waist, slim figure, and slightly filled out hips. Frankly, the two watching him were starting to question China's gender again. The dress almost touched and floor and there was a long slit on one side of it, stopping at around the mid-thigh point. Intricate gold designs resembling flowers were sewn into the upper back, neck, and lower part of the dress, and China's hair was tied up with a scarlet red ribbon. He also wore elbow length, fingerless lace gloves to match his dress, as well as red, wedged heels. Somehow, China was able to walk in the heels without tripping…

"I simply couldn't resist," France answered. "And for a finishing touch…" Grabbing two red roses from out of nowhere, the nation placed one rose in China's hair and other in the buttonhole in England's suit.

"There! Now you match!" He shoved the two in front of a mirror so they could see how they looked in their new outfits.

A small blush spread over China's cheeks as he turned around, watching his reflection as if unsure it really belonged to him. "France is right. You do look gorgeous," a voice whispered in his ear. He almost jumped, but smiled slightly at the sight of England right next to him.

Ruffling England's already messy hair, China replied, "You look quite handsome too." After being 'in the moment' for who knows how long, France shoved them back into the dressing rooms.

"You have to change out of your clothes before you can buy them!" he called to the nations. He quickly wiped a small tear from his eye just after he slammed the doors shut on them. If anyone else had been there to see him, they would've noticed that tear, as well as a tiny ghost of a smile on his face. He didn't linger too long, since he dashed toward the checkout to wait for England and China.

He could easily tell that the two were happy together. It was also a relief to see that they had moved on from the Opium Wars so long ago as well. Hopefully, no wars would tear them apart again. France silently prayed that both of the nations could stay happy and content. For as long as possible.

* * *

**Oh dear. Oh my. I did not mean for the last bit to turn into angst. Trust me, I was just reminded of France's obsession with love and started thinking about it. What if France actually pushes couples together? I think that he wants the nations to stay happy in love so their hearts won't be broken like his with Joan of Arc. Why? Basically, France just wants people to stay in love. He really is the country of romance! *sobs in the emo corner* Why must Hetalia be so depressing?**

**I will probably include the actual World Ball in another chapter. Let's see… no… have something planned for that… not possible… here it is! Oh… wait… I guess this chapter could also count as Chapter 19, in formal wear. I could use Day 20, dancing, for the World Ball. I'll just make Day 19 a free day for whatever I want. Is that okay? That being said, I do intend to finish up the Hanging Out With Friends chapter series. Don't worry, things won't end completely in angst. I hope. You know what, I should just stop predicting things!**

**I would like to thank LittleMissMaple and DaddysAngel1013 for reviewing once again!**

**LittleMissMaple: Okay! I know about several of the more popular, like Death Note, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, etc.**

**DaddysAngel1013: I knew that everyone would be confused about the genderbending. Basically, Canada, Prussia, England, and China from the Hetalia and Nyotalia (genderbent) dimensions switched places because the two Englands cast the same spell in the same place at the same time. However, only their minds switched. That would mean the actual fem!England, fem!China, fem!Canada, and fem!Prussia are all in the Hetalia universe. You know those stories where people switch bodies? It's like that, but for two parallel worlds. Still confused? Yeah... I'm a bad explainer. I tried to make this chapter funny. I failed miserably...**

* * *

**Next Time~**

"_**Get the papers!"**_

"_**Come on, we'll be late!"**_

"_**Hong Kong, could you grab the car keys?"**_


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**I'm tired… Hello, viewers and readers of my stories! Frost687 is officially very, very tired. I have no idea why I referred to myself in third person. I am so tired because I went to bed at around 2 in the morning. On normal days, I go to bed at around 11, or midnight at the latest. And then the only way I could fall asleep was to listen to a very sad song about Iggychu and end up crying myself to sleep even after the song ended. Not really the happiest way to sleep. Just a few minutes ago, I was playing this super sad game with an even sadder soundtrack. Why couldn't I turn it off? I love music. All types of music, including sad, happy, and everything in between. I am not willing to explain either.**

**Today's chapter is… Morning Rituals! The last chapter's preview was a bit vague, so I have no idea if anyone managed to figure it out. I also have a few chapter notes. First, England and China are a couple, and Hong Kong is their son. Most fans say this (including me) because of Hong Kong's thick eyebrows and how Hong Kong was a British colony for some 100 years. This family is called the Tea Family because of their love for tea. I don't know if this is official Hetalia content or fan speculation. I support the Tea Family. That means England would be the father, China would be the mother, and Hong Kong is the son. China is always uke… XD.**

**Also, the World Trade Organization does exist. If you want to learn more about it, Google it. I realize now that Hetalia teaches you a lot about history! Just be warned when learning about history after watching it. History becomes about 800% more depressing when you know that your favorite nations have gotten hurt, hurt their friends, and even gone insane. In the Holocaust, millions of Poles were killed in concentration camps. WHY? Why would you do that to Poland, Germany?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Quotes in this chapter are not owned by me.**

* * *

**During Their Morning Rituals**

*beep*

"Is that the alarm clock?"

*beep, beep, beep*

England's eyes snapped open. The Brit stumbled out of bed, pushing back the curtains hanging around it before hitting the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand. Who cares if it actually turned off? The point is, it stopped beeping. Quickly stepping into his slippers, the nation yawned loudly, stretching his stiff limbs and muscles. He turned around the find China sleeping soundly, tiny snores telling England that he wouldn't want to wake up anytime soon. Unfortunately, he would have to woken up soon.

"China!" England called. "Meeting! Today!" He was answered with a small groan. China yawned slightly and rolled over on his side, basically ignoring England's call. There would be an important meeting with the World Trade Organization today, and absolutely, positively, no one could miss it! The meeting was being held in London, so China and Hong Kong were staying at one of England's vacation homes. England heard the microwave beeping from downstairs, so that must meant Hong Kong had gotten up already. Unfortunately, China hadn't gotten up.

"China!" England tried again. He sighed in exasperation, wondering why China wasn't waking up. Finally giving up on calling China to wake up, he just tugged back the curtains surrounding their bed. Extremely bright sunlight shone through the windows and some just so happened to hit China in the face. Hissing softly, the nation covered his eyes with one hand while he threw the bedsheets to the side with the other. China was used to waking up early when the sun rose, but with the curtains…

"That was not a pleasant wake up call," China muttered, crawling to the edge of England's bed. "Why do you even have these curtains around your bed?" Meanwhile, the other was trying hard not to laugh at China's Hello Kitty pajamas and the panda plushie in his arms. Shooting him an annoyed, but sleepy glare, the Asian swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

England let out a small chuckle as he watched China. "Very well. How's this for a wake up call?" Pulling the smaller nation toward him, England planted a light kiss on China's lips. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds, with England wrapping his arms around China and the other standing on his tiptoes to reach England's height. Well, it lasted until Hong Kong opened their bedroom door and walked in.

As soon as he stepped foot inside England and China's room, he caught sight of them. Then he promptly stepped outside the room and closed the door again. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Take as long as you want," he called from behind the closed bedroom door. Both nations heard the light thumps from Hong Kong's feet quickly walking down the stairs. They were silent, watching the bedroom door as if someone else would walk in on them.

"Well, that was awkward," England finally said.

* * *

"We should really lock the bedroom door next time," China said loudly, his voice just barely heard over the hairdryer. He had just finished his shower and was drying off his long hair. England was facing the mirror, razor in hand. Yes, he does shave.

The Brit retorted, "I didn't expect Hong to walk in on us."

Having finished drying his hair, China took a hair tie off his wrist as well as a brush and started tying it into a ponytail. He walked over to where England was shaving. "By the way," he started, "Spain told me a bit about your pirate days battling the Spanish armada. Did you really have an eyepatch?" To pass the time, England and China enjoyed talking about their past, as long as they didn't touch about any sensitive subjects. You know, like the 100-Year War or when Japan betrayed China. Considering England was about 1000 years old and China was 4000, they had a lot of history to talk about.

"It was only for decoration," Britain exclaimed. "I didn't really lose my eye! Wait, I think it just took a while for my eye to grow back…"

**((A.N: I'm going with the theory that nations are immortal and any wound will heal within a matter of time as long as their countries are okay. Of course, it would probably take a while for an eye to grow back.))**

"I remember when I was traveling at sea. I loved the freedom since you were able to go just about everywhere!" China commented. He pulled a small case from the medicine cabinet. "We traveled to the ends of the earth, and possibly got even farther when Captain got super drunk!"

England couldn't help but start laughing at what China said. He took a small comb from the medicine cabinet, and started brushing out his eyebrows. The European had already learned that trimming them would not help at all. Plucking wasn't any good, and there was no way in hell he would ever try waxing them off! He watched China open the container to reveal disinfectant with contact lenses inside. Due to air pollution, the old nation's vision had worsened over the years, forcing him to wear contacts.

As China picked up one of the contacts with the tip of his finger and stared into the mirror, he added, "I also remember showing the Emperor the new animals we found! There was a leopard, an ostrich, what was supposed to be hippo, and a giraffe, a hideous freak of nature!" At this point, England had no idea if he should laugh again or sweatdrop. So he decided to face-mirror. Basically, he just banged his head against the mirror in front of him.

They continued on with their morning routines, with England taking his shower and both of them brushing their teeth. Soon, the two were trudging downstairs, still a little tired. Hong Kong was sitting at the dining table, calmly eating a banana while waiting for his parents.

"Hong Kong, did you eat breakfast yet?" England asked. He took some bread from the fridge and started preparing some toast, one of the few foods he could make without creating an explosion that would wipe out all life within a 10-mile radius. Hong Kong simply nodded, finishing the banana and throwing the peel into a nearby trash bin.

China prepared most of the food, but suddenly caught a glance at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. His serene expression flipped to a very nervous one in seconds. "Ummm, England?" he asked. "What time is the meeting?"

Glancing up in confusion, England answered, "7:30."

"And what time is it now?"

The Briton glanced at the same clock as China. "7:05." His expression flipped to something like China's expression, and he bolted to the stairs.

"You just realized that now, didn't you?" Hong commented. For the first time, the two turned toward the city and noticed a messenger bag by his side, probably filled with files and notes. England started to run upstairs while China rushed around and hurried to make breakfast.

"Get the papers!" England shouted, running back downstairs with several files and a bag in hand. 7:14. They only had a few minutes to get to the meeting place.

China and England shoved some toast into their mouths, gulping down the meals quickly before hurrying to gather everything they would need. "Come on, we'll be late!" China called. He ran in the direction of the garage.

"Hong Kong, could you grab the car keys?" He complied, walking to the study, where the keys would most likely be.

Even from the study, Hong could still hear his parents talking and reminding each other of what to bring to the meeting. He smiled very slightly, making sure that no one else could see him. Taking some keys from a drawer, Hong Kong rushed out to where England's car was parked. He knew that this routine could go on for years, since it was just normal.

Well, this life was normal for him, at least.

* * *

**That had absolutely no plotline whatsoever. Don't worry, I will make a multichapter story so I can actually make some good Iggychu romance.**

**By the way, I know the bedroom seem different from the one in the Clothes Swap chapter. That's because they were at China's place in the Clothes Swap chapter, and they are in England's vacation home in this chapter. Is that good?**

**I would like to thank TomatoflavoredVodka (coolest penname ever) for favoriting and following Iggychu 30 Day Challenge! I wonder how crazy a flavor of vodka could be though... seriously. What if someone made a dumpling flavored vodka? Rochu~ Iggychu is still my OTP, but just think about the vodka thing. It makes absolutely no sense, and that's why it's funny.**

**For once, I really don't have too much to say in the ending author's note. I think I complained enough for one day in the author's note above. I do have one thing to say. With all the fan speculation and guessing in Hetalia, I can't really tell between canon and fanbase. The Tea Family is very popular, and most fans of Hetalia say the nations are immortal, including me. I'm just guessing most of this as fanbase, unless someone can provide me with official content talking about the Tea Family, or the immortal thing.**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Have a good day, love Hetalia, love Iggychu, and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Next Time…**

"_**Well, I thought we could do a little bonding!"**_

"_**I guess this wasn't such a bad idea…"**_

"_**So let me get this straight. You want us to share a bed?"**_


	17. Spooning

**Random announcement from me… I am way too excited for Anime California! I'm going to be cosplaying as China and my friend will be America, and hopefully, there will be a Hetalia panel. If there isn't, I'm just going to scream. It won't matter where you are, because the echoes of my frustrated yelling will somehow reach you in one way or another. Anime California is going to be at Hyatt Regency Orange County in Los Angeles, from August 22-24. I'm going to meet Todd Haberkorn, the voice for Italy, Death the Kid from Soul Eater, Ling from FMA, Natsu from Fairy Tail, Allen from D. Gray Man, Hikaru from Ouran Highschool Host Club, and so many more! I'm also going to meet Cherami Leigh, the voice for Liechtenstein, Patty from Soul Eater, Asuna from Sword Art Online, Lucy from Fairy Tail, Lizzie from Black Butler, Road from D. Gray Man, and many more! Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!**

**We are on Day 17 for the OTP Challenge! I can't believe it's been more than two weeks since I first started this challenge. Today's prompt is… spooning! Can you say 'adorable as fuck'? I think the chapter previews are getting more and more vague… I have a few chapter notes, so please pay attention. First, England and China are NOT a couple in this chapter. Well, not yet. This is probably one of the few chapters where the two aren't already together. I will probably create a multichapter story with building Iggychu, so please be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I also do not own any kind of Italian furniture XD. No, seriously. I want it, but I can't afford it. You know, since I'm not 18 yet. ... *silence*...**

**Anyway, let's move on to the story! I felt that I should create something about a very protective England, since this prompt fits in perfectly with my idea.**

* * *

**Spooning**

"So, why did you want to invite us for a sleepover?" America asked. He, England, France, Russia, China, Germany, and Japan were all visiting Italy (the country), and were standing right outside Italy's (the person's) place. "And why did you just invite the Allies and Axis?"

The cheerful nation replied, "Well, I thought we could do a little bonding!" I wanted us to spend time together like friends instead of allies and enemies! WWII was so long ago anyways!" For a second there, the seven other nations spared glances at each other. Even if Italy might be dim witted and a bit lacking in the common sense department, he was still an optimistic friend.

Shrugging, China answered, "I don't have any plans for tonight. Might as well, right?"

"If China is going, then so will I," Russia decided, smiling at the smaller nation. Meanwhile, China was wondering if he should be glad or scared.

"I would be more than happy to," said Japan. For once, he actually did want to see what Italy had in mind. That was kind of surprising, considering the 'Italians drive like crazy' incident…

All of the nations there eventually agreed, taking up Italy's offer of a 'slumber party', as he called it. There was absolutely no way anyone else would call it that. Italy's house was much neater than everyone thought it would be (Germany makes Italy clean his house regularly), and stood on top of a hill, overlooking the country's beautiful scenery and landscape. The Italian furniture and decorations were mostly bright and cheerful colors, but still had some sort of modest aura surrounding them. There was also a sports car parked outside the house that made Japan gag slightly. Italy immediately leapt onto the couch sitting in front of the flat screen TV, making himself comfortable.

Waving a hand, Italy chirped, "Come on! You can sit down, you know!" The nations then all settled on a chair, loveseat, or the floor. Hey, the carpet was comfy! Somehow grabbing a remote from nowhere, Italy switched on the TV and decided to watch a Doctor Who marathon. Actually, America wanted to show the others one of his cartoons, Japan asked if they could watch anime, and then a giant argument broke out. Then everyone _finally_ agreed on Doctor Who.

China was sitting between England and Russia on the sofa, laughing and joking about the episodes they were watching. England flicked his eyes back to China more than once, but had no idea why. They were friends, right? Not exactly close friends, but friends. So why did he feel more than a bit angry at Russia, trying to scoot closer to China? It should have been because the nation was clearly uncomfortable at Russia being so close to him, right? He glanced China's way again, almost staring into his amber colored eyes that somehow resembled shining gold.

Meanwhile, China was trying to avoid Russia as much as possible, which was quite hard considering he was sitting right next to the frightening nation. He glanced in England's direction, hoping to get closer to the Brit's side of the couch. You know, just to get away from Russia. He and England were only friends, right? China caught England's green eyes for a second, before nervously looking away, his cheeks slightly red. Somehow, the European's eyes reminded him of two jade orbs. 'I guess this wasn't such a bad idea,' both England and China thought.

"And being over 900 years old is completely normal!" America shouted in laughter. The two nations were snapped out of their daydreams by the nations' laughter at the Doctor's age.

"Has anyone else realized that most of us are actually older than the Doctor?" Germany mentioned thoughtfully. "Well, except for America."

Shrugging, France replied, "It makes sense since most of us are around a thousand years old." **{1}** Meanwhile, America had disappeared to go sit in the emo corner for being the youngest of the nations there.

The eight continued to watch Doctor Who, laughing and joking about the Doctor's personality as well as his companions. Most of them started crying at the 10th Doctor's death, and Italy nearly flooded his house because of that. Of course, that mood quickly changed to the nations bursting out in fits of laughter at the 11th Doctor's… eccentric tastes. Of course, that to all of the nations wondering if the Doctor would like foods from their countries, including German wurst, Italian pasta, Chinese dumplings, and American burgers.

"Prisoner Zero **{2}** is creepy," China shuddered. "Isn't the 'corner of your eye' thing scary to you guys?" The other seven just shook their heads. So that meant a giant worm monster thing that can take the shape anything wasn't scary to most of the nations. Yeah, that makes sense. Not even Italy was too scared, considering the horror movies from his country.

Subconsciously, England scooted closer to China and grabbed his hand. No one knows why, not even him. The nation nearly jumped, but smiled slightly and turned his head away. "That eye thing was super creepy though!" America exclaimed. "Seriously, the 'exit the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated' thing was scary! I'm just glad Doctor Who isn't real, 'cause all of us almost died!"

"I should probably prepare dinner for you now. We're having pasta!" Italy told everyone. The rest of the group nodded absentmindedly, since they were busy watching TV and already knew Italy would serve pasta.

Letting go of England's hand and standing up from the couch, China asked, "Would it be alright if I helped, Italy?"

The nation smiled, "Okay! It's been such as a long time since I've eaten Chinese food!" China joined in Italy as he followed the pasta loving country to the kitchen. For some reason, England had the urge to go with China. You know, just in case he needed help or anything.

"I could help too…" England started, but France and America forced him to stay on the couch.

"There's no need!" all of the remaining nations shouted quickly. One of England's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Did his country's food taste so terrible to everyone else? What was wrong with his cooking anyways?

As the six nations continued watching Doctor Who, England's mind kept on drifting to China, worrying a bit about him. He was just feeling very protective of the smaller nation today, right? Soon though, he started daydreaming about what China would cook. The pictures of about a thousand delicious looking Chinese dishes popped up in his head, with an adorable looking China serving them to him. 'No more thoughts!' England mentally kicked himself as he snapped back to reality. Then he realized Russia was calling to him, talking so softly no one else would hear.

A tiny smile was planted on Russia's face, but everyone knew to not trust it. "So, you like Yao-yao?" Once again, England didn't know whether to joke about Russia said or back away in terror.

"W-what are you talking about. Of course I don't like China!" England sputtered. When in doubt, deny everything and hope Russia doesn't bash your head in with a lead pipe. England was thinking of making that his motto.

"It is obvious, I will let you have your fun," Russia laughed. "But hurt Yao-yao and you will answer to me, da?" A darker aura surrounded the nation and he almost started chanting 'kol kol kol kol kol kol…' Well, until Italy and China emerged from the kitchen.

Italy was holding a giant potful of pasta with cooking mittens on, and he probably would have been skipping if he weren't focused on making sure he didn't slip and drop the pot. China was balancing several hot and steaming dishes in his hands, some of which were still sizzling! "Dinner's ready!" Italy announced, leading everyone to the dining room. Like the family room with the TV, the dining room showcased several pieces of Italian furniture. A large table with about a dozen chairs was covered in a white tablecloth, with placemats and silverware ready for the 8 nations.

The Italian set the pasta on the table, and China moved to do the same. He had almost finished setting all of the plates and dishes on the table, but suddenly hissed in pain and Italy caught the dish. It was good thing the nation wore those mittens. Unfortunately for China, his hands were bare.

"China, are you okay?" Japan asked, a hint of worry present in his voice. China nodded, but he was blowing on his hand and hissing a bit more in pain. Germany and England both walked over to China, Germany composed and England not-so-composed.

Holding up the nation's hand gently, Germany examined it for a few seconds before saying to China, "Second degree burn. Since it's not too bad, you'll just need some cold water and ointment. Be sure to rest that hand for a while as well, China. You'll be fine, right?" China nodded, the tiniest trace of pain on his face. **{3}**

Germany asked Italy to get some medical supplies for China, who complied with a 'Yes sir!' and a salute with the wrong hand. Meanwhile, several of the nations started fussing over the burned nation. "So dude, are you feeling alright?" America asked.

"I am okay," China insisted. "Really, this pain is nothing compared to some wars I've seen." At this point, most of the nations just wanted to go hide in an emo corner at that statement. Considering most, if not all of those nations had once declared war on China, their guilt was justified.

Laying a gentle hand on China's shoulder, France said to him, "Maybe a little kiss will make it better?" Suddenly, the panda loving nation just wanted to whack France with his wok.

England apparently thought the same thing. "Shut up Frog," he replied for China, hitting the French's arm. "You will be okay, right China?" Even if he looked normal on the outside, anyone who knew England well enough could tell he was freaking out on the inside. This is exactly what the Brit meant by something happening! He didn't know much about why he was feeling this way, but he knew that he didn't like China being hurt.

"Positive. Thank you for caring though," China answered. He avoided eye contact, hoping no one would notice his faint blush.

* * *

Italy stifled a giant yawn behind his hand. He glanced at the digital clock on the coffee table, which read 11:46. "We should probably get to bed now, everyone." The Europeans quickly agreed, and China and Japan were even quicker, because of their jetlag.

"I don't really feel that tired!" America exclaimed. That was also because of jetlag, considering his nation was several hours later than Italy's.

"Fine then," England said with a tick mark popping up on his forehead. "We'll turn off the lights and let you watch movies with headphones down here in the dark with absolutely no one around and complete silence." Needless to say, America was quick to go upstairs.

As China and England trudged upstairs sleepily, they didn't notice the other six lagging behind. Despite not reacting at all, they had all seen how England held China's hand and how he was mentally freaking out over China's burn.

France whispered to the group, "They are so oblivious, it is almost painful for me to watch. Shall we, oh I don't know, get them together?" The others nodded excitedly, especially Japan. He was Japan, after all, ready with his camera to get every possible picture of the two together.

"We could force them together, da?" Russia suggested. "Get them to sleep in the same room, maybe."

"Perfect!" Italy replied. "My vacation home has 7 bedrooms, and the master bedroom only had one bed. England and China would have to take a room with one bed." The six nation almost grinned evilly, ready to put their plan into action.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want us to share a bed?"

Italy nodded cheerfully. "Yup! There aren't enough rooms, so you're going to have to share one! The rest of us already called our own rooms, and only you two are left." Honestly, it was amazing how good of an actor Italy could be at times. The group of nations was standing outside the door to the master bedroom in Italy's house, with two very confused nations at the front of the group.

"Have fun~" France called in a singsong voice as the other five shoved England and China into the master bedroom. They immediately whipped around with the full intention of slaughtering the others. China tugged at the handle while England banged on the door, but apparently the door was barricaded. Joy. Eventually, the two gave up and turned around, looking around the room. Like the other rooms, it was lavishly decorated with expensive looking furniture and even had a bathroom attached. Also, true to Italy's word, there was a single, albeit large bed in the middle of the room against a wall.

The two nations didn't even bother hiding their blushes as they started getting ready for bed. After finding some pajamas, they took turns going to the bathroom to change into them. After a very awkward silence brushing their teeth, they finally slipped into the bed after turning off the lights. Faint moonlight streamed through the large windows in the room, and the nations tried to go to sleep like normally.

England sighed quietly and took the risk to glance at China, who was sleeping next to him. He carefully watched the tiny breaths the nation made, hair splaying out over his pillow. He was lying on his side; his back facing the Brit and obviously sound asleep. England felt the corners of his lips turn up and he couldn't help but inch closer to the sleeping Chinese.

He could perfectly recall events from a few hours ago, when he fretted over China's burn and held his hand. England just wanted to protect the nation from any harm, and keep him safe. Even all those years ago, he realized that he would worry when China was injured. He had almost destroyed Japan when he first saw the giant scar on China's back, and always regretted as well as hated the Opium Wars. He wrapped his arms around China, holding the smaller nation closer and closer to him. England continued pulling him closer to his body, until his stomach was pressed against China's back and the two were spooning.

That was how someone would protect another, right? Hold them close to you and make sure they won't be hurt, right? England rested his chin on the top of China's head, the scent of chai tea and cinnamon filling his nose. He promised to both of them – himself and China – that he would always protect him.

* * *

**{1} I don't know how old most of the nations are. I'm just going with the guess that most of them are around 1000, with Italy being a bit older than that, France a little younger than 2000, and China about 4 to 5 thousand. The bottom line is that I don't know their ages. Just remember people, whether they are lady or man, it's usually a little rude to just ask someone's age randomly.**

**{2} When I first typed Prisoner Zero, I misspelled it as 'Prisoner Zerp'. XD**

**{3} Once, I did get a second-degree burn on my finger. I had just baked a pizza, and accidentally touched it while it was still super hot. Yes, I did get burned by a pizza. A freshly cooked pizza. It hurt like hell… Then a giant blister formed on in a few days! Imagine a giant bubble filled with liquid on your pinky finger. It was pretty weird. By the way, I knocked the pain down a few notches since China is probably used to pain.**

**Well, I actually loved that chapter. I spent quite a bit of time working on it, so I do apologize for being kind of late. This is one of my first times writing meaningful chapters like this. Did I succeed? Did I fail miserably? Maybe something in between? Please review, telling me about anything I might have missed or anything you want me to improve.**

**Guess what? I was looking at Hetalia headcanons! Some of them were pretty hilarious, and some made me want to cry in an emo corner. Seriously. One said that China wears clothes with long sleeves to hide the scars from his many years of battle as a nation. *starts sobbing uncontrollably* **

**Thank you to these people for reviewing, following, or favoriting this story! You guys are awesome:**

**Followers:  
****Butternut Crunch (is it weird that I start thinking of sweets because of this penname?)**

**Favoriters (again, not sure if this is a real word):  
****Oh wait. No new Favorites :(**

**Reviewers:  
****LittleMissMaple – Hmmm… vodka flavored dumplings. Sounds delicious, actually! Now, if only I was old enough to actually consume alcohol.**

* * *

**Next time…**

"_**It was very kind of you to invite us to your capital."**_

"_**The view is magnificent!"**_

"_**Welcome… to Vienna."**_


	18. Doing Something Together

**Joy… I had a massive headache last night, and my head is still throbbing slightly. I have no idea what caused it, but it was so annoying to fall asleep with! I think part of the reason for it was my neck being too stiff. I hate the pillow I'm using. When I woke and cracked the kinks out of my neck, my headache felt a lot better. I wish could have the one I normally use and not the one in Delaware! It's okay, you don't have to listen to me rant about my life. I just feel that I want to say this someone, since I still don't have Internet and my friend is in a different time zone so I can't text her this morning.**

**Yesterday, I got a new app on my iPad! It's called Secret Society, and it is amazing. It's a hidden objects game, so I just got it immediately. This app is free, so you can just download it and try it out! By the way, if you can, could you send a friend request? Thanks ;). I really hate the anomalies though. You actually have to get items to banish them, and usually, I don't have those items. Agh!**

**Speaking off apps, I've been playing some card games that actually do exist! Some of them sound crazy, but they are real. Here's a list of my favorite: Spanish Patience, Portuguese Solitaire, Castles in Spain, German Clock, Russian Solitaire, Chinese Solitaire, and Australian Patience. They are seriously card games! They are also the perfect card games for Hetalia fans…**

**This chapter's prompt is… Doing Something Together! I have the perfect idea for this one. England and China (yes, they are a couple) will be visiting a very popular tourist destination in Europe. That was really vague… This city will not be in Paris, since everyone chooses that for a romantic getaway and France already had his chapter. Of course, you saw in the preview from last chapter. They are going to Vienna! Yes, Vienna. It is a city in Europe that is extremely well known for its tourist attractions, music, and attracts about 5 million tourists each year. These people do exist and I did do research. Real research, even though it is summer and I shouldn't be doing research during this time of year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I also do not speak German, so don't ask me to pronounce the German names in this story. If you can speak German and can tell me how in hell I'm supposed to say them****, that would be lovely.**

* * *

**Music**

"It was very kind of you to invite us to your capital," England commented, China standing next to him. Behind them, tree branches swayed in time with the wind, the rustling of the leaves creating soft, soothing melodies. The gentle lapping of the translucent, aqua blue water against land added a tranquil harmony to the music in the air. The two stared out over the Danube River seeing mossy green trees and scenery on the land behind it, connected to where they were standing by a suspension bridge. Above them, several snow white clouds very slightly obscured the sight of the bright, golden sun in a cheerful blue sky. The air surrounding them felt warm and humid but somehow crisp and clear as well, lulling them into a sense of peace and silence.

The two were currently visiting a city in Europe. More specifically, they were at an extremely popular tourist destination, famous for its cultural, economic, and political reputations. Magnificent gardens and parks were found here, with botanic gardens, gardens from imperial buildings, and the world's oldest zoo. The cuisine at this city was probably some of the best in the world, including famous desserts and meals, as well as different foods and spices from the entire world. Over 100 art museums could be found here, several of which were associated with famous composers and artists. Overall, England and China were completely entranced by the amazement of this city.

Wrapping his arm around China's waist, England pulled the smaller nation closer to him in a tight hug. They might not have been at Paris, the City of Romance, but the view was certainly romantic enough.

China stared in fascinations and wonder at the beautiful and captivating scene in front of him. "The view is magnificent!" he complimented, looking up to watch chirping birds that added more sound to the natural music he and England heard.

Standing near them was a nation with short brown hair that was slightly slicked back. His glasses reflected a bit of light from the shining sun, and a single mole could be seen near his chin. His refined and elegant coat swished back and forth a bit in the gentle wind, and he stepped forward, closer to England and China. He replied, "Thank you very much."

Turning around to face the two nations, Austria bowed with one arm flaring out as if he were showcasing the land they were standing on. "Welcome… to Vienna."

* * *

"The City of Music. The City of Dreams. Vienna is quite amazing, yes?" Austria was giving the couple a tour of Vienna, as well as a tour of several tourist destinations and several meals at world famous restaurants. "Showing you around my capital is the least thanks I can give." A few weeks ago, China had provided some catering at a worldwide convention being held in Vienna.

England, China, and Austria were all walking through a city park, taking their time to observe the flowers closely. As England bent over to hold a flower blossom in his hand, he commented, "We usually just go to the United Nations headquarters when we stop here. I never knew Vienna was so beautiful."

Letting a random butterfly land on his hand before watching it fly off again, Austria responded, "Well, we all try our best to make the hearts of our nations as magnificent as possible." Whether it be Washington D.C, Beijing, London, or Paris, most – if not all – of the nations valued their capitals.

Vienna was extremely famous for its culture, cuisine, gardens, education, etc. Austria told England and China that Vienna was, by statistics, the world's top destination for international meetings and conventions since 2005. It also ranked high on lists of 'Quality of Living', 'Livable Cities', and several more surveys of different cities from around the world. Austria very nearly went on a full-blown rant talking about Vienna's history and legacy, as well as its famous attractions and culture.

Austria had managed to speed England and China around the entire city, which was something that every nation could do in their countries, for some reason. No one bothered to figure out why. He would point out several statues of famous musicians, composers, or otherwise famous people and give his own opinion about them. Thanks to this, the two found out that Johann Strauss II preferred using a pen and ink to a typewriter, and that Friedrich Schiller fainted when he found out Austria was a nation.

As they traveled through Vienna, they all paid careful attention to the sounds they heard during the day. All three of the nations were true music lovers, and pieced together every noise as some sort of unique song. There was the person sitting at the table, tapping their finger on the metal, creating a strong but soft beat. They also heard a sweet melody coming from a violin at an instrument shop nearby, and a joining harmony from the shaking of some ice in a glass. Their minds translated so much of the sound in Vienna into music, they felt that music was all around them.

The three had reservations for a restaurant that was famous worldwide. Austria recommended several dishes to the two, and China started inhaling the desserts as soon as they arrived at the table. How he manages to stay so thin is yet to be discovered. After several dishes full of pastries, apfelstrudel, milchrahmstrudel, sachertorte, palatschinken, knödel, and basically everything in the restaurant, Austria and England both decided that the Asian nation had eaten enough sweets.

"Vienna is absolutely amazing!" China exclaimed as the three walked out of the restaurant with full stomachs, a happy panda-loving nation, and a very shocked chef because of a certain someone's appetite.

England added, "We should take you to one of our capitals to show our thanks." Spoken like a true gentleman, England.

Shaking his head, Austria smiled and answered, "Thank you for offering. At least you two are polite, unlike _some _nations I know." His eyebrow got a twitch when he said this. The other two nations got the sense that Austria was talking about Prussia. That, or Switzerland. Or Hungary. Now that they thought about it, there weren't that many polite nations in the world.

* * *

China yawned widely, and rested his head on England's shoulder. The two, along with Austria, were all quite tired after their long day of roaming around Vienna. Of course, they immediately thought of how it would be like to roam around Rome.

The old nation asked Austria, "Why do they call that place Deutschordenskloster? The name seems a little long, if you ask me." Austria simply shrugged, saying that he had no idea why.

"Mozart is definitely one of my favorite classical composers," England said to Austria. "Well, him and Beethoven."

"Germany keeps on insisting that Beethoven was from Germany," the nation huffed. "How could such a famous composer be from that wurst-loving, war crazy nation?"

Opening his eyes in thought, China answered, "Actually, I think Beethoven was born in Germany."

Austria gasped (a little too dramatically) and huffed, "What proof do you have?"

"That's what official records say."

Sticking his nose up in the air in mock anger, Austria pretended to start ignoring China. A tiny smile found its way on his lips, until the two nations in front of him started to burst out into laughter.

Above them, the night sky twinkled and sparkled with hundreds of stars. Moonlight illuminated the path the three were walking on, and the colder air nipped over their skin lightly. From somewhere, the nations were sure they could hear crickets chirping cheerfully, creating a melody that differed greatly from the one they heard during the day. The nations' laughter echoed into the night until their sounds became small whispers of what they used to be. Streetlamps and store lights shone brightly, and fireflies added to the light. The three nations had all heard the music this morning. They had heard the music from the city. Now, they were listening peacefully to the music of the night.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Vienna. If I ever take a tour around Europe, I'm going to Vienna, Geneva (Switzerland), Berlin (Germany), Budapest (Hungary), and Warsaw (Poland) first. That reminds me, I have to visit the Great Wall of China next time I go there. Yay for Hetalia travel!**

**I just love writing about foreign countries! It's so cute to put England and China in other places, like the mall in the Shopping Chapter. By the way, Vienna is a giant place, so I doubt anyone but nations could speed around the whole city. I read this one fanfiction (can't remember the name), where something called nation-hopping existed. I don't know all of the details, but a nation could 'hop' to any place in the word, and it's quite tiring. Also, there are buses, trams, and underground metro lines. Between the public transportation and the nation-hopping, the three should have been able to get to some of the really famous places. Be sure to review if you want to correct any horrible mistakes I made, okay?**

**Gasp! Three new reviews?! And a new follower?! Thank you to .Sparkle for following! You guys are awesome ^_^**

**St. Helena: Thank you very much! Also, spooning is basically a cuddling position where one person lies on their side while the other person lies with his or her front pressed against the first person's back. It's called spooning because someone decided that the position looks like two spoons aligned side by side. In anime, spooning is really, really adorable. Hope this helps~ (I'm a bad explainer)**

**Yao's summer girl: For some reason, I just love it when the other nation laugh at how two nations don't know they love each other, and they force the two together. XD**

**Butternut Crunch: There are so many things that are just out of the world adorable. Iggychu spooning is one of them. I'm kind of surprised Japan didn't sneak into their room to take pictures! Or maybe he did... I don't know.**

** .Sparkle (sorry about the glitch with your penname): Thank you for revieweing! I also like Fruk and I enjoy the FACE family, but just to be blunt, Iggychu is my OTP. :) Also, I not exactly sure why China is the uke. He is a master martial artist, and is pretty strong from his many years of war. Most fans say that it's because China loves pandas and Hello Kitty, has long hair, and I say it's because Hong Kong already has England as a father. China can cook. He is super strong when mad, and can control children. Perfect mother to me~ Actually, sometimes I will portray China as a little more seme and a little less uke. Hopefully, I can put that into the next chapter...**

**Remember, next chapter was supposed to be formal wear! However, I already had England and China in formal wear a few chapters ago, so I'm going to do something of my own free choice! Be prepared, for my mind is sick and twisted…**

* * *

**Next Time…**

"_**Why would you even want to befriend me?"**_

"_**The world isn't as black and white as you think it is."**_

"_**I never wanted to be in the spotlight!"**_


	19. Seeing Silver

**It is now official. My parents don't believe in sleeping in. I might have mentioned it before, but I'm staying in Delaware with my dad's side of the family. My mom will always snap me awake if I'm not up by 7 on weekdays, but she let's me sleep in as long as I want. Seriously. Once, I slept in until about 4 in the afternoon. But here in Delaware, I have to get up at around 7 in the morning, or my dad will bang down my door. Sigh. What's worse is that I am a hardcore night owl, devoted to sleeping from midnight to nine. Of course, I can't do that. *emo corner***

**Finally! My brother has returned from his month-long trip to China! I've barely seen him since he left for college, so I can't wait. He's actually the first one to introduce me to anime, so you can thank him for the stories I write now. We all love our older brothers, right? Well, I only get to see him a few times a year, so he doesn't really annoy me like all my friends and their siblings…**

**Today's chapter is… a free one! I have chosen a story idea for myself, since this chapter was supposed to formal wear and I've already covered that in Wearing a Different Style of Clothing. In this chapter, China and England are not a couple. In fact, they aren't even friends. Well, you have to start sometime or later, right? Also, China will be acting a little more seme in this chapter (still kind of uke). Variety, correct?**

* * *

**Seeing Silver**

England heaved out a slow sigh, tapping his pen on the papers in front of him. Scrunching up an eyebrow, he glanced around the room in distaste. There was annoying America shouting about being the hero, Frog France trying to flirt with everyone, and creepy Russia wanting everyone to become one with him. Why must all nations be so annoying? He rolled his eyes and continued turning his head around, trying to find one nation that wouldn't annoy him in any way, shape, or form.

The World Ball was coming soon. This was actually a new event, being held for the first time in Geneva, Switzerland. Attendance was mandatory, so every nation would be there. Normally, something new wouldn't be a problem to England, but there were several requirements for attending it. First, formal wear was necessary. That wouldn't be a problem. Second, the nations had to arrive on a scheduled plane or else Switzerland's forces would shoot them down. Check. Third, they had to have their official nation ID's. He was good. Fourth, everyone needed a date. Not good.

Almost every nation was hurrying to get a date as soon as possible. Several nations in particular were basically being swarmed with date requests. Those nations were probably: China, America, Japan, and himself. Sweden glared down anyone who even glanced at Finland, Spain had already bugged Romano into go to the ball with him, and Italy was hopping around, excited at attending the ball with Germany. Prussia was attending with Canada (and refused to let anyone else near him), Denmark was still trying to get Norway to be his date, etc.

Black. That's what everything looked like to him. The color clouded his vision, and he was trying to find one speck of white in the world. Unfortunately, he couldn't really find too much. Annoying. Creepy. Perverted. That was all he could possibly think of with these nations.

England sighed once again and tried finding a date by scanning around the room. Seychelles? Not really. Norway. He got the feeling Denmark would wear him down soon enough. China? The Brit flinched a bit, recalling the Opium Wars. That was one series of memories he certainly didn't want to recall. Japan? Very well. The nation was a little more polite than most, and he was one of the few who didn't annoy the hell out of him. Also, they were relatively good friends. He might as well, right?

He waited for several minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to ask Japan to the ball. Finally, he stood up from his chair, thinking it better just to get this over with. Making his way through the chaos of the World Meeting unnoticed, England managed to walk over to where Japan was sitting.

"Japan." The nation glanced up at him with his chocolate brown eyes, almost making the former flinch at their resemblance to China's. "Would you like to be my date at the World Ball?" Yeah, he basically rushed through that sentence.

Eyes widening very slightly, Japan took a second to understand what England said. "I am sorry, Mr. England, but I've already accepted America's request." Somehow, America heard the nation from the other side of the room and leapt over to where the two were at the meeting table.

"Yup!" he chirped cheerfully. "We're already besties, so I figured, 'Why not?' At least we won't have a billion nations swarming us about the ball now." America slung his arm over Japan's shoulder, making the smaller nation start stuttering slightly with a small blush over his cheeks.

Japan apologized once again, and England replied that he was fine. Once again scanning around the room, he sighed a third time to himself. The obnoxious America and the quiet Japan were going to the World Ball together, huh? He felt the tiny patch of white in Japan shrink and disappear.

"The world grows blacker."

* * *

China turned his head towards England, who was watching the meeting with an seemingly bored look on his face. However, the nation knew that look on the Brit's face. As opposed to what most people believe, the two were extremely close before the Opium Wars. Even though China called England Opium and never trusted him afterward, he still knew what the nation was thinking. And lately, he was worrying about what England was thinking.

It was quite obvious to him that England was slowly growing depressed. Those already rare smiles that graced his lips were becoming less and less frequent, and he would at times glare at everything around him for no apparent reason.

A few other nations knew this fact, but only China could understand why England was becoming sadder with every passing day. The explanation was quite simple, really: he was protective. England wanted to protect his siblings, and he wanted to protect the nations and people he loved. However, everyone he has loved had already grown up, or grown stronger. They had no need for protection anymore, so England wound up hating them.

If China were to guess, he would say that England first slipped into depression right after the Revolutionary War. He smiled much less, and he would stare off into the distance a lot more. Still, the nation tried his best to remain as cheerful as possible, despite the fact that his little brother simply left him. China completely understood the European's attitude toward this event, as he also remembered the pain of siblings leaving. Soon, it seemed that England felt much happier and a lot more optimistic, raising several other colonies and developing a closer relationship with China. Of course, that all fell apart.

The Opium Wars tore apart China, leaving him beaten as well as broken. The Treaty of Nanjing didn't really help either, taking away Hong Kong and putting him in England's custody for over 100 years. War after war: the Boxer Rebellion, The Sino-Japanese Wars, and World War II all changed China in their own way, for better and worse. His military grew stronger afterwards, he became Communist after the Chinese Civil War ended, and he decided to try to protect his country and make himself stronger. China was no longer the Republic of China, or the Chinese Empire. He was the People's Republic of China.

The Brit did not like change. That fact was quite easy to see. He was not able to let go of America or let him become independent until after the Revolutionary War. He also hated seeing China change. As he mentioned, the Asian had become stronger and more self-reliant. He was no longer a weak or dependent nation, relying on England or anyone else. Sure, the nation was still girly and had a petite body, but he could single handedly take on an entire army and win. He was already a master martial artist, and even improved his skills again. England hated that. Why?

England saw the world as black and white. Favorable and unfavorable. Good and bad. Change did not exist in his world, since there was no gray present. China first recognized this trait when he fought the country in the Opium Wars. To his mind, there was no transition between his ally and enemy. Either he loved someone, or he hated them. China also knew England's vision was clouding with more and more black. That was what England himself had said.

"The world grows blacker."

* * *

The World Ball was drawer closer, and only a few nations did not have dates. Russia was still trying to convince China to be his date, and England just said no whenever France walked anywhere near him.

England watched puffs of his own breath float into the cold air before dissipating. He continued walking down a dimly lit street in his nation, his shoes' heels making tiny clicks on the cobblestone ground. He wrapped his coat tightly around him, shivering very slightly in the cold weather. A few old streetlamps provided the only light that night, since the moon and stars were completely obscured by thick, grey clouds. Frankly, he had barely any idea as to why he was walking down an old and mostly abandoned street in the dead of night. He could remember a few things, though.

He saw the world in black and white. What else was there, anyway? One moment a person was his ally; the next, they decide to become his enemy. Things would move and change so quickly, he couldn't see anything but the black and the white. Lately, he could only find black in the world. Tiny patches of white remained, so why couldn't he find them? To be truthful, he also wanted to get away from the world. 'I never wanted to be in the spotlight!' the Brit thought angrily. He was still extremely well known as the nation with imaginary friends, the tsundere nation, and the cold and negative nation. That was another reason he saw black everywhere; everyone would judge him and no one would know him.

In front of him was a stone bridge, built over a narrow but very deep river. Sparkling, dark blue water flowed quietly through the canal, and probably would have shone even brighter if not for the clouds covering the moon and blocking every bit of moonlight.

As England stepped on the stone bridge, he started walking but stopped and turned to see a gap in the side of it. A large chunk of stone was taken off the side of the bridge, and some bright orange tape blocked people from coming too close to it. He was about to continue on his way, but a voice interrupted him.

"There you are." A person stood at the other end of the bridge, wrapped in a long, dark cloak. His long obsidian hair gleamed in the tiny light from the streetlamps, and was tied into a ponytail. China spoke to England in a cold and calculating voice, devoid of all emotion. Still, a hint of concern and worry was buried in his honey golden eyes.

"And what do you want?" England asked in a not so very kind voice. What business did the other nation even have in _his _country?

However, the answer that China gave was nothing the Brit would have expected. "The world isn't as black and white as you think it is. That's all." England's eyes widened, and he almost stumbled back at the simplicity but sheer power of China's reply.

England retorted, "What do you mean by that? Also, why are you even here?"

China quickly held up his hand, a sign for the European nation to stop talking. "You've told me once before, 'The world grows blacker.' I now understand what you mean by that. You don't like change. You don't like transition. At first, you simply hated change, but that spread to people of different personalities. You've pushed those ideals of yours into your whole world, and you've attempted to cast off all of your emotion. Now, you can only see black and white in people. Good or bad. Ally or enemy."

"What are you saying…"

"Don't talk," China ordered. He quickly stepped closer to England, grabbing the nation's hands. "Listen. Do you really think I didn't know how you reacted to my strength? I have changed, along with the rest of the world. I am now Communist, I am the world's most populated country, I am one of the world's great economies, I am a recognized nuclear weapons state, and I overall, I am one of the most powerful nations in the world. However, I still remain the same in several ways. I am one of the largest nation by land area, I am a martial artist, I love anything cute, my weakness is sweets, and I love Hello Kitty. We don't have to be enemies just because I've changed some. Am I right? You are afraid of change, aren't you?"

Getting the gist of what China said, England pulled his hands away and shouted, "Why would you even want to befriend me? Also, what is this nonsense about change? I am fine with change!" However, there was a noticeable fault in his voice, as if he was unsure of himself. He started to step backwards, attempting to get away from China.

Suddenly, England found himself right at the edge of the bridge, breaking through the orange tape and unable to regain balance. "China!" he called, and tripped backward.

"England!" At light speed (well, it was close enough to that), China was able to dash to the edge of the bridge and grab onto England's hand while digging his foot in a deep crack in the stone. "Don't you dare let go," he hissed, heaving the nation up and back onto the bridge.

"Why are you so heavy?" panted China as England grasped to the bridge, a bit afraid of falling. As soon as he caught his breath, the Asian nation wrapped his arms around the Brit in a tight hug. "Don't do something so stupid again."

England looked down at the shorter nation, but almost jumped in shock. Luckily, he didn't, or he would have fallen off the bridge again. A few tears streaked down China's cheeks, falling onto the stone ground.

"Why are you…"

Without warning, China smacked England. His hand flew up to his stinging cheek, where red was quickly beginning to fill it out. "YOU IDIOT!" screamed China. "Did you really think I wasn't worried about you? You've been getting so depressed; I wasn't sure what you would do! I was trying to snap you of this ridiculousness and protect you before you seriously got injured! And now… you almost fell."

He continued ranting on. "Some of your friends actually do worry about you! You can't just disappoint them! Sometimes, there are things in the world other than black or white! Can't you even see the people that actually care about you? When I was a younger nation, no one cared about me or protected me! That's why I protect others, and why I want you to see that you really do have friends! Do you really intend on throwing everything away, or do you just want to shut yourself up forever? Either way, you have to remember that you would let down some people you are very important to! I have to move forward, because that's what I promised all of my friends before they died. That's what I promised, Britannia, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Germania, and especially Rome! Also move forward, why don't you? JUST TRY!"

China heaved out several audible sobs before hitting England's chest weakly several times. "You're such an idiot…" he whispered.

England's eyes widened yet again in shock. There were… still those people close to him. And here right in front of him, cursing in Chinese, English, and the universal language at him, calling him an idiot over and over again, was probably the person that cared for him the most. He was the nation that had suffered the most and learned the most. Now, he was just trying to teach England that lesson.

"Umm." China's head snapped up at England's delayed response. "Maybe… I could take you to the World Ball to make up for it? I could also try to focus more on changing my own views a bit."

"Fine, you idiot. I won't protect you again, though." Turning on his heel, China quickly marched away from the stone bridge. England simply chuckled to himself, knowing that China would protect him again if needed. So it was decided. He would protect China, and China would protect him.

It was possible the world wasn't completely black and white. Maybe there was change. And there was those people who made those changes. He could finally see beautiful colors, from his new knowledge. Of course, there was that one most beautiful one. The color between black and white. The change in his world, and the one who made that change.

In China, he could see silver.

* * *

**Well, this was a confusing chapter. And I finished at about eleven tonight. Well, this time, I do have an excuse. Like I said, my dad and I went to the airport today to pick up my brother, who just returned from China! That means my day had several less hours for me to finish this one shot.**

**China is a little less uke and a little more seme. I would believe that he would try to teach others about life lessons since he's already gone through a lot of suffering and doesn't want to see anyone else like that. That's why he was screaming at England about knowing he has friends who care for him. Yay!**

**By the way, I've decided to put these in chronological order. I will sort out all of the chapters by the end of the 30 day challenge, and I will post an epilogue. About the epilogue... I need a little vote. Please review or PM your choice! This will be completely random, since I don't know which character for the epilogue... I won't tell you yet. Just choose a number between 1 to 20! I know this seems completely arbitrary, but I have a reason.**

**I would like to thank these two people for reviewing my story once again!**

** .Sparkle: Like I said, I'm really sorry about this glitch. Trust me, I have absolutely no idea why it's happening. Thanks for the motivation too ^_^.**

**St. Helena: So I didn't confuse you with my explanation? Yay! I can check 'Explain something without making the other person even more confused' off my bucket list. Yes, I seriously have that on my bucket list. I feel so jealous about people who live in Vienna! Also, thank you so much for the compliment.**

**And it's 10:15. I should get this updated now...**

**Next time...**

_**"It's finally time!"**_

_**"You know, you look magnificent."**_

_**"This sort of thing always happens, doesn't it?"**_


	20. Dancing

**Hmm. I don't really have too much news of my personal life. This is a really good thing, since I won't have to bore you with tales of something random I did during the day. Well, last night I did fall asleep at around 2:30 in the morning, since I slept for about 2 and a half hours in the car yesterday. That is really the only news I have now.**

**Actually, I do have a bit of news. According to the traffic graph, the chapters with the most views include the earlier chapters and Chapter 12. Guess what? That means one of the most viewed chapters is the Making Out chapter! Seriously, fangirls? That's what you go straight to?**

**Today's chapter is… dancing! Finally, after 5 chapters of waiting, I finally get to write about the World Ball. Don't tease me about the name; I had a brain fart when coming up with a title for a ball. By the way, last chapter mentioned nation ID's. My headcanon is that each nation does have a sort of ID identifying them, and every government as well as military organizations recognizes them. That's just to clear up some confusion from last chapter. Also, England and China are wearing the outfits from the In a Different Clothing Style chapter. If you want to know what they are wearing, just go back to Chapter 15. China's wearing a dress…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I also do not own Doctor Who, or any kind of Italian furniture.**

* * *

**World Ball**

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

The nations were all probably saying something like this. Actually, no. Only Poland was saying that. Even so, the nations were super excited about… the World Ball! For the second time, a worldwide event was being held, and every nation was invited, including micronations like Sealand. Almost 200 nations would be attending a dance called the World Ball. Everyone from China and America to the Turkish Republic of Northern Cypress and Vatican City would be there, and let's just say pretty much everyone was at least a bit excited about it.

England and China had agreed to meet up at a hotel near the ball, which was being held in Beijing this year. It was especially important that China arrive on time, since it was being held in his capital. They would be wearing the clothes that France had picked out for them a few weeks ago, which China had to get used to. You know, considering that he would be wearing a dress. They were starting to feel a sense of déjà vu from rushing around while preparing for the dance, since they pretty much did the exact same thing at Sabakon.

"Let's hope this World Ball is a successful as the one last year," China commented, staring into the mirror as he adjusted his hair. Going along with the crossdressing theme, the Asian nation had decided to wear his hair in a bun, with his bangs hanging loose. He had even gotten a fake lotus flower to put in his hair.

England fixed his tie for about the tenth time in a row. "I remember the ball last year. It was incredible, wasn't it? It was also one of the first events we attended together."

Chuckling as he stepped into his heels, China added, "We said we would just go 'as friends'. Now, look at us. After the success of the first World Ball, our bosses agreed to hold another. When we got the announcement for a second World Ball, you asked me right away."

"America also got Japan to be his date again," laughed England. "Who do they think they're fooling by pretending they don't like each other?" China grinned and agreed.

Walking a bit slowly around the room, China tested out his heeled shoes once again. "I can't believe France actually made me wear women's clothes!" He tried to cover up the skin the slit in the side of his dress exposed, but that attempt was pretty much pointless.

"Nonsense. You look absolutely gorgeous," England responded, draping an arm over China's shoulder. "Even more so than last year."

"Hopefully, that will be the only time when you act more perverted than France," China replied, giggling softly. He smacked England very slightly with his hand. He then slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves, with a sort of band that looped over his middle finger. Luckily, the gloves covered up most of his arms, reaching up to the middle of his upper arms. The Brit simply shrugged and started chuckling as well.

The alarm on England's watch suddenly started beeping, alerting the two that the World Ball would start in ten minutes. Adjusting his tie and suit one last time, he grabbed China's hand, and the two ran out of the hotel room, laughing to each other as they rushed to the World Ball.

* * *

The entire chamber was decorated in a Chinese theme, with lanterns, dragons, and lions, just to name a few. Chinese characters representing luck, fortune, and immortality were everywhere, but really, only a few nations could actually understand them. Several tables occupied the back of the room, but the polished and gleaming floor was mostly empty. There were refreshments seated on one of the largest tables, with snacks from all around the world. Nations soon arrived at the ball, and chatter slowly filled the air. England and China waited patiently until everyone arrived, and sentences in the universal language were being thrown around like baseballs. China stepped up to the stage at the front of the room, putting in an earpiece and giving his speech.

"Welcome." The talk slowly diminished to a small whispering, and eventually, silence fell upon the crowd. "Welcome to the second World Ball. As personifications, our lives have been difficult. We've all seen wars, massacres, epidemics, and the many horrors of the world. However, the World Ball was organized the allow us to free ourselves from the stress of being nations, if even just for a single night. This is the first event to include all nations and micronations from around the world, to show that here, we can all be equal." China continued speaking for a few minutes, his strong but delicate voice echoing throughout the room. He talked about hope for peace for at least this one night, and that everyone could agree for once in their lives.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!" Claps and cheers erupted suddenly from the crowd of nations as China finished his speech and stepped down from the stage. The Asian country took the earpiece out of his mouth as handed it to a random waiter at the ball.

He sighed, walking over to where England was waiting patiently for him. "I think I can understand how Switzerland felt last year during his speech. All of the nations in the world are here; my country cannot make a single mistake. We're holding the second World Ball, so we cannot afford to mess anything up!" He heaved out a giant sigh, and relaxed slightly after getting that bit of stress off his chest.

"It's not good to stress about everything," England laughed, pulling China into a hug. "We can take care of any problems that might come up, if there are any." England probably was the one who jinxed this dance in the first place.

"Why don't we dance?" the European asked, offering a hand for China to take. He was about to accept, but…

Finland popped up out of nowhere, looking extremely panicked. "China! I think the punch might be spiked," he told the nation, jerking his head toward where the bowl was on the other side of the room.

"What?!" China exclaimed. This was exactly what he was worrying about! "This sort of thing always happens, doesn't it?"

Turning toward Finland, England asked, "How do you know? You don't really seem like you had any alcohol."

Finland simply huffed slightly. "I can drink two entire bottles of vodka before getting tipsy. Sve loves punch, but…" He winced, glancing over to the rest of the Nordics, who were steadying a stumbling Sweden. China shook his head, muttering something about irresponsible pranks. He would have to… erm… deal with the punch and get some new, un-spiked drinks.

The nation said apologetically to England, "I'm sorry… I kind of… have to… deal with this problem…"

England shook his head, smiling at China. "It's okay. You are hosting the ball, after all; I'll be waiting." He leaned against the nearby wall, grinning again in reassurance.

As China rushed off to handle the problem, he glanced around the room some more, gazing at the Chinese decorations and the entire room. He also listened carefully to the music that was playing. England quickly noticed that different types of music would play in alternating sequences, with both traditional songs and modern ones. Everything from classical to heavy metal was playing; England even heard some country ones! At times, different couples would dance according to what music they preferred, so the dance floor was never too crowded.

Waiters and attendants also walked around the edge of the room, balancing silver trays in one hand and on their shoulder. They would offer snacks and drinks to the nations that weren't dancing, and the snacks consisted of almost every food from the world. England silently praised China for being able to gather foods from dozens of different countries and still being able to keep focus on the Chinese themed style of the ball this year.

England's eyes floated over to the different couples that were dancing, reminding himself that China would soon dance with him as well. Oddly enough, Prussia and Canada were both quite skilled while dancing a medieval French dance, with Prussia excitedly leading the timid nation. America and Japan waited until a pop song came up, and managed to stay together in the crowd even though they weren't technically dancing together. Germany and Italy also seemed to be enjoying themselves, but it was quite obvious the former was shocked at the pasta loving nation's dancing skills. England continued waiting for China until he sorted everything out. It shouldn't take that long, right?

* * *

China heaved in annoyance and exhaustion. He had been running all over the ball, fixing up mistakes and helping with the nations' problems. After the drink spiking incident, China had to find several lost items, such as Liechtenstein's favorite ribbon (Switzerland had basically held him at gun point before it was found), Hungary's skillet (she found out that Prussia had spiked the punch), and a new faucet pipe for Russia (China still wasn't sure if he should have given one to the nation). The Asian nation also had to break apart several arguments, namely America's hostile behavior toward North Korea. That was one argument he did_ not_ enjoy.

Meanwhile, England was slowly getting more and more impatient. He completely understood that China had a lot of needs to attend to at the World Ball, but come on! When were they going to dance already?!

Finally, finally, China came rushing back to England, panting and fixing up his hair very quickly. "Finally… done…" he gasped, and England held the weary nation up for support. "What's up with all of these problems? It's as if the author wants me to suffer like this!" The nation just didn't know what to say in reply to that last sentence.

A new, soft song started up. China and England glanced up, a little surprised. Several string and woodwind instruments created a soothing melody, perfect for a waltz. They could hear a distinct viola and cello complimenting the melody of a playing violin. The tempo of the song was somehow quick, but relaxing and tranquil. Somewhere in the mix of instruments, the two could pick out the notes from an oboe, flute, clarinet, harp, and English trumpet. The violins continued the waltz, and the song echoed throughout the chamber room, creating a wonderful acoustic and dynamic. Several crescendos, diminuendos, and accents made the song interesting, but it still kept its peaceful tone.

"Well… we have this one song," England replied slowly. Once again, he offered a hand for China to take. The nation grasped his outstretched hand, and was pulled closer to the European nation. England led a Viennese waltz with China, and the two danced in perfect sync. England's left arm was held up firmly but gently, and his right was wrapped protectively around China's waist. China's right arm was held up, his hand grasping England's, and his left arm was wrapped around England. They started with simply rotating clockwise, keeping in time with the music. Soon though, they started traveling along the dance floor as the music picked up. Their quick movements were as light and graceful as what could be considered humanly possible.

While dancing so expertly, the two nations barely noticed the attention they were attracting. They held onto each so closely and tightly, it was a miracle they could still dance with the skill they had. They could still remember when they first became a couple, a little after that awkward situation where England and China ended up spooning. To be truthful, they both enjoyed the warmth of being so close to each other.

The two knew that they wanted to stay close to each other, so they could feel each other's warmth of their body and heart. That's why they continued dancing, even after the song ended. That's why England's coattails continued fluttering outwards and China's hair eventually came undone and fell around his shoulders.

They wanted to stay close.

* * *

**Okay. I finally got this chapter done. Yay! There are several reasons why I was late on this chapter again. First, my brother's been showing me some videos of several music themes and songs. They were all so good, I couldn't help but listen to them! Also, I had doughnuts for breakfast today. Go ahead, call me a stereotypical America! I love doughnuts! Last, I was eating an entire box of pocky. I got another two boxes of pocky, and I've already gotten through half of one box. It's a miracle I didn't already devour the rest of the pocky…**

**Chapter Edit: I just replaced Su-san with Sve, on .Sparkle's suggestion. It's been bugging me for so long... For about 3 days. We are so impatient these days, aren't we?**

**You know the poll I talked about last chapter? I've put it up on my profile, so you can just vote for a number from 1-20 there, okay? I really do need your help for the epilogue to this story, so please help me by voting on a number!**

**By the way, the World Ball last chapter was the first one. This is the Second World Ball. That means it's been an entire year since the two actually became close friends. The First World Ball was the first time England and China attended as a couple in Switzerland. Clear up confusion? I'll explain it all in the epilogue, so don't worry.**

**I want to thank St. Helena, LittleMissMaple, and .Sparkle for reviewing this story!**

**St. Helena: ^_^. Really the only thing I can think of at the moment. XD**

**LittleMissMaple: I get the feeling that when you barely ever get to see someone, they don't annoy you as much. I'm not really sure, but I think that's the case. *shrugs***

** .Sparkle: Thank you very much! Normally, I actually do write in the style I used for Chapter 19. Of course, I'm not really used to writing a decent chapter in a day. I actually did do quite a bit of research for how China has changed in the past several centuries. So depressing… Hetalia does make history entertaining! Of course, I get about 1000 more depressed when learning about history because I have to see the nations declaring wars on their friends… (/ _ \) *sob* Also, thanks for the vote!**

* * *

**Next Time…**

"_**You're taking on the impossible, you know."**_

"_**I believe in him, okay?"**_

"_**You're actually going to help me?"**_


	21. Cooking or Baking

**Okay. I am watching Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright right now. What is Labyrinthia anyway? Don't laugh, I'm only on the first part! I just kind of laughed when Layton said, "This is certainly out of the ordinary." I'm just trying to imagine how the characters would react if they met England. Or maybe America. Well, Layton and Luke are from London, and Phoenix and Maya are from Los Angeles. How do you think they would react to finding out that nations exist? FanFiction, anyone?**

**Why don't we cheer up everyone, because I actually have Internet! Before, I had to go to my dad's workplace on weekdays, but I get to stay home today! That means I can actually look up things, watch YouTube, all that good stuff. Also, I found out that the magic circle England uses is a *checks Internet* heptagram! You know, I think I'll stick to magic circle…**

**This chapter is about… cooking/baking! Wait… Why are you running to the bathroom? And why do you look like you're going to vomit? I know England is infamous for his cooking skills, but I intend to try and fix that. Even if it seems impossible, I will get his cooking to at least not send people to the ICU for a week. That reminds me of something… I can bake scones. Delicious scones, in fact. I'm going to bake scones and take them to a convention with a Hetalia panel. Then, I will offer them to the panelists. XD**

**Here are some chapter notes as well. First, this takes place right after the Spooning Chapter. England and China are good friends, but they will most likely be blushing and stammering through the entire chapter. You know, because of the spooning incident… This is the chapter where they actually do get together as a couple! Hooray for Iggychu!**

* * *

**Cooking/Baking**

France shook his head sadly. "You're taking on the impossible, you know." China simply ignored him as he stepped onto the driveway in front of England's mansion. Finally, the nation answered.

"I think all of us have had enough of England sending nations to the infirmary. Hopefully, I'll be able to teach him how to cook something decent." China's cheeks flushed a bright red and he turned away, mumbling the last sentence. "I believe in him, okay?" France rolled his eyes and smirked at the smaller nation's reaction. He quickly slid in front of China and rapped his knuckles on the front door.

While France waited patiently for England to respond, China took the time to look up at the giant mansion they were standing in front of. Like the other nations, the European's house was pretty isolated and far from civilization, with a single road connecting his place to the outskirts of London. The outside walls and ceiling were painted in calming and modest colors, with pale yellow and light tan. Several flower bushes with roses, daffodils, and thistles decorated the bases of the walls, and shamrocks grew as abundantly as the grass in the front lawn. Overall, the mansion seemed to be a rather normal but refined European style mansion.

"Frog? Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" One of the double doors was opened to reveal a very pissed off England, eyes narrowed in annoyance. His eyes floated over to where China was standing nervously, and the nation quickly averted his eyes, turning red. "Ch-china… You can come in." As two red faced countries walked into England's mansion, France grinned widely. He hid a snicker behind his hand and followed them inside.

"L'Angleterre et la Chine," he noted in French. "Aussi oublieux…" The nation didn't care how loudly he said this, since he was positive neither of the other countries could understand French. The small group of nations walked to a den near the mansion's main entrance.

A soft rug with an intricate pattern was laid out over the wood floor, and matching furniture was arranged in a simple way that seemed simple but relaxing. Several ceiling lights provided a soft glow to the room, and a large window with the curtains pulled back provided cheerful sunlight as well. A coffee table with a flowerpot as its centerpiece sat in the middle of the room.

Calling a servant for some Earl Gray, wine, and a cup of green tea (how cute; England even knew China's favorite tea), England settled down into a chair. He motioned for the other two to sit down, nervously double taking when China sat down next to him. After waiting in awkward silence for a minute or two, though it felt like an hour or two, France finally piped up.

"China wanted to help you with your cooking!" he announced cheerfully. Just watching China stutter, eventually agreeing, and England, stumbling over his words again and again, was hilarious!

"You're actually going to help me?" asked England slowly, as if he didn't really understand China in the first place and probably misheard him. The other nation nodded in reply, unable to actually string together more than 3 words. France grinned once again at how the two didn't even notice when their drinks arrived, and the nation started sipping some wine from his glass.

England and China were probably still embarrassed about the little incident at Italy's place only a few days ago. Basically, China had woken up to find him and England spooning, and the Brit sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around the smaller nation's waist. In fact, they were too shy around each other to actually talk! France started wondering why China would want to help with England's cooking even after the spooning thing, but honestly did not think too much about it. Actually, he was thinking of how to push the two nations together even more.

Smirking, France commented, "Of course, Angleterre. Why else would little Chine come all the way to your place? Unless there's something I am not aware of…" The French waggled his eyebrows, hoping to get a reaction from the two. He succeeded.

"And why are you here, wino git?!" England screamed at France. Meanwhile, the nation was pretty sure he could actually seen the veins popping from the Brit's forehead. China blushed even more (if that was even possible) and he quickly took a sip of tea while staring down at the cup.

France calmly shook off the tension being radiated at him and replied, "I wanted to make sure you didn't blow up anything in the kitchen. I also wanted to make sure that you two _behaved_." It was quite the miracle that he wasn't beaten up, thrown out of the house, and banned from England's place forever. However, he did receive a death glare from England and China, albeit not as effective since they were both completely red in the face.

China finally suggested that they go to the kitchen to start baking, which England hurriedly agreed on. They left an empty wine glass, a half-full cup of green tea, and an untouched teacup of Earl Grey.

Like the rest of his house, England's kitchen normally held a peaceful and simple but relaxing mood. The countertop was polished stone, probably made of marble or quartz. Everything from the silverware to the glasses were neatly organized, which was probably to be expected of England's place. The oven and stone gleamed from the bright glow the ceiling lights gave off.

England was quick to gather some ingredients for a batch of scones, per China's instructions. It was quite simple to bake them, and hopefully, no one would be praying to the porcelain god for a week after eating them. Some self-rising flour, baking powder, salt, butter, an egg, and some milk were set onto the counter. The nation had preheated the oven and was mixing together the dry ingredients. China was offering tips to England, such as chilling the ingredients beforehand and making sure the butter was placed in the freezer for about 10 minutes.

"Little Chine." China whipped around to find France with a wine glass sitting in his hand and a tiny grin plastered on his face.

China had had enough. "You didn't answer England, but you will answer me! Why have you followed me to England's place? What do you want? And why do you call me Little Chine?!" He glared at France with an impressive glare that could scare away the devil, demanding answers.

Sighing dramatically, France looked over the shorter's head to see England still at work, who now mixing the cold butter into the mix. "I was right, though. You do love him, don't you?" China turned his head in shock toward the French nation. Of course, he didn't expect there to be a sad and forlorn expression replacing France's normal flirty smile.

"It was quite obvious. Italia and the others knew as well, of course. You should probably tell him, while you have the chance and he's still here." China's eyes grew wide in shock, and he stared once again at France. The nation quickly covered the streaking tear on his face with his hand, and he continued talking to the Asian country.

"Why did England hold your hand? Why was England so concerned about your burn? Why did you wake up in England's arms?" China's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at how France didn't refer to England in French. The two turned back to England, who didn't seem to notice their conversation. The Brit was mixing the milk into the dough, and covered the bowl it was sitting in with some plastic wrap.

Suddenly, though, his expression changed again, becoming the normal ditzy smile of the French nation. "Just think about it!" He walked over to where England was placing the bowl of dough in the fridge, chatting animatedly with him.

"Wait, you haven't answered my questions!"

The look on France's face as he turned toward China almost screamed that he just didn't understand. The small nation blushed a bright, scarlet red as he started thinking about why England did those things. 'Why would he care about me like that, though?'

* * *

"At least we got rid of the Frog," England sighed. He opened the fridge door and took out the bowl of cold dough before using his shoulder to close the door. "By the way, why do you say it's best to keep the ingredients cold?"

A few minutes ago, England completely snapped at France and threw him out of his house, quite literally. China was pretty sure France's back still hurt. Before he was kicked out, he whispered the same advice to China, with the same pain in his face. Still trying to understand, the nation continued to blush and stutter whenever England would talk to him.

China blushed slightly, still remembering France's advice. "W-well, the point is to keep the butter cold enough so it won't melt. The butter needs to be rubbed into the dough and not melted, or the scones will be heavy… and most likely not as appealing."

While China was feeling extremely nervous and kept on blushing near England, the Brit wasn't really doing any better. In fact, he was even _more_ nervous. What did China even think of him after he woke up with England in… that position? England could barely remember that incident without turning redder than a tomato.

Yes, England was in love with China. The two were extremely close before the Opium Wars, and were now rather good friends. But contrary to popular belief, it was not easy to simply say, 'I love you' to someone you actually like. So now, he was sticking to just trying to see if China liked him as well. He was starting to think the Asian nation really did. He wasn't sure. {Oh come on!} However, it was kind of obvious that if he did, China was completely clueless

The Brit tried to ignore his thoughts by taking several pinches of flour and sprinkling it over the cutting board. He quickly dumped the dough onto the board and started kneading. He continued pressing his palms into the dough, until he felt China's hands on his arms.

"Be gentle with the dough, or you'll end up with flat scones." England's face heated up, and so did China's. They continued making the scones together, until they ended up cutting them out of the dough with China giving England tips about cutting them. Still blushing. Eventually, two simply started waiting in awkward silence as the scones were being baked.

After about 10 minutes (to the two it felt like 10 hours) England started thinking of how to tell China. Yes, tell China. "Say…" he began, attracting China's attention pretty quickly.

"W-what?"

"Well, I…" England was basically lost at this point, and blurted out the first thing in his mind. "France said you loved me!" The only person that could have been more shocked than China was England himself.

China, trying to actually say something that a person could understand, eventually also blurted out the first thing to come to mind. "Well, why were you listening in on our conversation? It doesn't really seem very polite!"

Also retorting with his first argument, England raised his voice and almost shouted, "Well, it was kind of easy!" China was about to respond, but he saw England's blushing red face and realized that his cheeks were also a bright scarlet. His frown turned into a tiny smirk, and grew to a smile as he started snickering.

"And what are you laughing about?" England mumbled.

"I just realized how silly we're being." China took a deep breath. It would be easy to get it over with, right? Right? "Well… ThetruthisthatIdoloveyouandIknowyoulikemeback!" He slumped over, panting because of how he had said the majority of one sentence in one breath. Meanwhile, England was trying to piece together what he heard.

"You… really do…" What China was expected was a shy reply of confirmation, an immediate decline, or a shouted response. He didn't really expect a bear hug from the other tea loving nation and a near-squeal of happiness.

China started chuckling once again and asked, "W-what is that for? Am I right?" His face turned red. Once again.

"Well, yes!" China couldn't help it. He immediately hugged England back and also lightly smacked the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Because we were both such idiots! I guess France was right."

England smiled wistfully at the memory of what the wino git had said. "Yeah." France was telling China about Jeanne d'Arc, even if it was in a very roundabout way. As he pulled China into a deeper hug, he silently thanked the nation for helping them get together, even if it was in a very awkward way. Maybe France actually was the nation of romance.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should start dating, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

A little nod of happiness. He quickly turned around, his shoulder length blond hair whipping over his face slightly. He walked quickly away from the window, where he watched the two hugging and laughing, calling each other idiots and making plans for a date. England and China, huh? Yeah. They would be happy. Hopefully. He figured that he could help other nations tell each other about their love, since no one knew when one would die. After all, no one knew about that topic more than him. Even if he could never tell his love about how he felt, he could get others to see their love, right?

He was France, after all. The country of romance.

* * *

**Aaaand I am bad at romance! Hooray! I spent so much time putting this off because I had no idea how to make the end of this chapter. If you are wondering about the scones, let's just say that they were delicious. I was planning to focus on England's worn down confidence and China restoring that, but I guess I focused too much on the blushing and the thoughts and the France angst. I need to get better at this…**

**Like I said before, I was also frustrated with the Secret Society game. I'm trying to find the Ouija Board, but the Throne Room, Pipes Puzzle, and Japanese House are all being annoying! Ay ay ay… By the way, if anyone wants to friend me, my code is 8NPCP2. Good luck with the searching, and if anyone has it, please send me an Ouija Board! Please? Look at the puppy eyes.**

**I would like to thank .Sparkle for reviewing! Sigh… I always seem to get the English and Japanese versions mixed up, it seems. I really hate it when the two have all these differing words and terms. I don't know why I chose Sweden as the person to get drunk, since all of the Nordics would probably have some tolerance considering the alcohol from their countries. Well, Finland said that Sweden loved punch, so it's possible he drank a lot of it? I can fix them if you want, but for now, I'm just considering it a plot hole. *nervous sweat drop***

* * *

**Next Time…**

"_**Didn't see that one coming."**_

"_**Sometimes, I don't think this will ever end."**_

"_**I've made a promise to protect you!"**_


	22. In Battle Side by Side

**Watching even more of Phoenix Wright… I'm basically too busy to finish this chapter quickly… There is a steel pipe involved in the first case. Oh my goodness! Russia has invaded Ace Attorney's vital regions! Haha, just kidding. No, I'm not kidding. I'll just continue watching… *several minutes later* Oh my goodness. I must not reveal any spoiler in case you want to play the game or watch the playthrough. But, oh my goodness! That is definitely quite the **_**turnabout! **_**Hahahahaha *bricked* Sometimes, I really wish you guys would stop throwing bricks *doges tomatoes* I guess that's a bit better?**

**Today's chapter is… In Battle, Side-by-Side! Finally, we get to see some action. I can't wait until China absolutely PWNS his opponents! I really do want to write that bit. However, as with any action anime or fanfictions, there must be that little bit of angst. Also, I want to get some England yelling at China bits, to make up for the China yelling at England bits. Just remember that every relationship has some rocky bumps, but that's part of what makes relationships interesting! Did that make sense? Well, it made sense to me.**

**Chapter Notes: This takes place during an unnamed war (probably around the present day) where China and England are allies. The two are also a couple. If you want to know why England and China are so worried about being injured, I'll share my headcanon. The nations can be injured like humans, but can heal extremely quickly depending on the severity of the wound. For little things like cuts and a broken bone, they can heal almost instantaneously. However, for things like several crushed ribs or giant stab wounds, they take longer to heal. When they 'die', they take several hours to 'wake up'. The nations try to avoid death as if they were normal humans because they will be completely immobile and unconscious when they are 'dead'. That basically makes them sitting ducks for when they wake up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I also have never participated in a war, been in the military, airforce, or any of the like. I apologize if I royally screwed up any commands given in the English or Chinese military. I also have never been stabbed in the abdomen, so I don't know how it feels. Last, I do not know about militaristic commands or battle plans. I based this all off FMA, okay?**

* * *

**In Battle, Side by Side**

China's eyes flicked back and forth between the equipment he was sitting in front of. "Report," he ordered sharply, his voice cold and absolutely emotionless. The nation turned his head to peer out of the window. The sky was ashy and all light from the sun was dampened by gunpowder and bomb residue. Faintly, he could hear the clear sounds of firearms being shot and bombs detonating. Soldiers being shot down, and screams echoing through the entire world rang throughout his ears.

"XXX XXX XXX **{1}**." China listened intently to the code he was given, ignoring the sight of the blood seeping into the ground below. For a single second, his eyes shut as he blinked, and suddenly, he could see. He could vision the soldiers of his nation that had died, and were still dying. Every wound inflicted on them stabbed through his body, but he simply gritted his teeth and blocked the pain from his mind. The horrors that every person saw were etched into his sight, but he stored them all away in his memory and focused on the main battles. His eyes snapped open to the real world, and he started giving commands through the intercom.

So far, the war was a short one, but with many casualties. Tens of thousands of soldiers have been slaughtered already, and everyone was sure many more were to come. The battlegrounds had long been soaked through with scarlet blood, slowly fading into a dark crimson shade. The nations were not yet considering nuclear weapons, but the thought had crossed everyone's minds.

England and China had never expected this war, but they were still prepared to fight back. The People's Liberation Army of China was definitely the largest standing military force in the entire world, with the PLAGF, PLAAF, PLAN, etc. His air force had been significantly improved within the last decade, and his military used several advanced missile systems. He was also a recognized nuclear weapons state and was ready to battle, with as much force as necessary.

England was also extremely powerful. The UK was definitely no pansy, with Her Majesty's Armed Forces consisting of the Royal Navy, Royal Marines, the British Army, and the Royal Airforce. Wow, that was a lot of Royals. Even after the fall of the British Empire, The United Kingdom was still a major world power with strong militaristic forces and tons of allies.

"XXX XXX XXX." China continued speaking commands through the headset he was using, using clear and sharp words. Once again, his eyes flickered over the scanners and radar equipment. He flipped a few switches to control the plane he was controlling. Giving a report of some information he had gotten, China swerved the plane and flew to his destination.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

"China! Over here!" England whisper-yelled to the nation, motioning to where he was sitting. The nation was quick to dart behind a partly crumbled piece of a building and crouch down next to the Brit. China sighed quietly and slumped against the wall, but England was positive he was still ready to fight on a moment's notice. The nation slipped off his cap and wiped his arm over his forehead, and then started looking around, searching for snipers.

The two were hiding inside a mostly destroyed building. Well, they were actually more in the open, considering most of the rook and all of the ceiling was destroyed.

England took a moment to glance at China, taking in the details of how the war had changed him. The nation had cut his hair short a little while after the war began, and several more scars had been etched onto his already disfigured skin. He still retained his slender figure, but had gained a tiny bit more muscle. China acted a little calmer and was more mellow in personality as well. These changes (besides the hair) were barely noticeable, but England could easily pick them out.

"How are America's soldiers doing?" the European asked. China's nation had the uncanny ability to communicate with its allies without leaking anything to the enemy. America was exchanging information with the countries in Eurasia, giving the status of North America.

"They're holding up. America's airforce certainly does not need help." China was still glancing around the city, which was now a battlefield. He was obviously still wary of any possible enemies or bugs that might have been present. His hand hovered over the pistol holstered on his right hip, and he seemed ready to unsheathe the Chinese style sword on his other hip. England was also sure China would have at least a dozen throwing knives hidden in his clothes, ready for battle. There were two AK-47 rifles placed on his back, and don't even get me started on the hidden grenades! And yet, China could easily take down half an army with martial arts alone.

Pulling several biscuits from his pockets wrapped in plastic, China unwrapped it and handed a few to England. Murmuring his thanks, the nation eagerly took one and started munching on it. China also started nibbling on the edge of another, making sure to keep as quiet as possible.

The Brit sighed and leaned back, complaining to himself, "Sometimes, I don't think this will ever end. Of course, soon we'll be winning the war and going back home." He grasped his lover's hand, slightly excited at the prospect of returning to England one day. In reply, China nodded and continued eating his biscuits.

China allowed a tiny chuckle to slip from his lips. "I hope so too," he whispered, giving England a small kiss on the cheek. He finally stopped glancing around feverishly and focused on them. Bad choice, China.

The two nations started hearing small rustling and rumbling noises. Their heads snapped up at how the sounds seemed to getting louder. Shoving the biscuits into their mouths and swallowing them, they stood up, ready to battle. Dozens, probably hundreds of soldiers in dark uniforms swarmed around the two like insects. They all wore face guards, and military uniforms covered them completely.

His eyes widening very slightly at the sheer number of soldiers, England commented, "Didn't see that one coming."

"I guess we have some bugs to cut down," murmured China. He pulled the sword from its scabbard, holding it in an offensive stance, and his other hand was curled into a fist. England drew a pistol from out of nowhere, and also prepared to battle. Their backs faced each other, ready to defend each other in case things went really bad.

China leapt into action first and started taking down several of the armored soldiers. He began by slamming his fist into a random soldier's stomach and effectively knocking his to the ground unconscious. The nation dug his sword into the neck of another soldier behind him and the blade was shoved through the person's uniform, coating his hand with scarlet red blood. China continued to take down soldier after soldier, occasionally drawing a throwing knife from his sleeve and throwing them through their bodies with practiced ease.

Meanwhile, England started unloading his gun's bullets into the soldiers' bodies, more specifically their heads, necks, and hearts. He also took down about a dozens with hand-to-hand combat, knocking them out and, in more cases, killing them with punches and kicks. Like China, England had about a dozen weapons on him. He pulled out several more pistols and continued shooting down soldiers. At one point, the nation also pulled a machete from a scabbard and started slashing through several dozens of the swarm around him.

"Help!" He whipped around to see China being strangled by two soldiers, with one's arms wrapped around his neck and the other pinned him down.

Red flooded his vision. Now, he just wanted those people's blood to flood the ground. Quickly taking out the few next to him and splattering himself with even more crimson, England dashed to China and stabbed one of the people in his limbs and stomach, leaving him to bleed to death. Having his arms freed, China's jabbed his elbow into the other soldier's abdomen and struck a fatal pressure point in the person's temple with the back of his sword's blade, instantly killing him.

Wiping some blood off his cheek, England asked, "Are you okay?"

China nodded, replying, "Yeah. You should reload your pistols. I'll cover you."

"Got it." England did just what China suggested, ducking behind a large chunk of rock while the Asian nation pulled out one of the AK-47 rifles strapped to his back. The booming sounds of several dozens bullets being fired echoed over the battlefield as England loaded all of his pistols as quickly as possible.

Then, they suddenly, switched, with England throwing several of his own hidden knives at the soldiers while China reloaded his rifle and pistol. He unloaded one pistol before China was ready to battle again, and they continued fighting.

China was somehow able to leap over the soldiers with all of his concealed weapons, killing them with throwing knives and moving with incredible speed and agility. He threw several grenades quite a far distance, where it exploded and took out most of the enemy's backup.

"I think there are only a few dozen left!" England called to China. The nation grunted in agreement as he blocked another gunshot, and slashed through several more soldiers as if they were made of warm butter.

The ground within several hundred feet was splattered with blood, turning a dark crimson as they continued fighting. Dead bodies basically littered the ground they were standing on, and the few soldiers that kept on coming trampled over their deceased comrades. England and China's clothes had also been stained through completely with blood, and they didn't even have enough time to wipe the gore off their faces. Body parts of soldiers the two had completely ripped apart, including muscle, tendon, and bones were scattered around the battlefield as well. England and China were both panting heavily, leaned on each other but still fighting back.

As England aimed and took down another soldier with an expertly thrown knife, a sound made him stop in his tracks and nearly made his heart stop beating. A scream. China's scream.

"England!" The nation turned to the side just in time to see a knife being dug through China's stomach. It was pulled out of him, and China collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood and holding his wound. The soldier who had injured him already had a bullet lodged in his brain before he could see England.

China was _hurt_. He was hurt. His lover severely injured right in front of him just barely 20 feet away. England had seen gallons upon gallons of blood being spilled during the course of this war, but China's blood was pooling out from that wound. England blankly fired his last bullet behind him, eliminating the last soldier in that unit. But then, he could only scream for the person he _loved_, the person who was so injured.

"CHINA!"

* * *

Crickets chirped very softly during the dead of night. The full moon rested in the sky with hundreds of twinkling stars surrounding it, and a gentle breeze blew through the rustling tree branches. The serenity of the night and the peaceful quiet atmosphere almost made it seem like there wasn't any blood splattering the ground or soldiers dying left and right. Meanwhile, in a certain tent…

A dull throb in his head was what woke up the nation. China groaned, putting a hand to his pounding skull. From what the country could tell, he was lying in on a cot, with his head resting on a soft pillow and his body covered with some bed sheets. He could faintly remember something happening when he and England were battling the soldiers… They were about the take down the last two soldiers, when one of the injured him…

China would have shot up in his bed, but a soft voice stopped him. "You're finally awake." His head turned to where the voice was coming from, and he caught sight of a beaten and bandaged England. Deciding it was better to stay calm and stay in bed, China slowly raised a hand to feel his abdomen. There was some gauze wrapped around the healing wound, and he felt that it would be best to not make any sudden movements for an hour or so.

"England. H-how long was I unconscious?" Judging by the lack of light, it was probably nighttime and a few hours had passed.

The nation walked very slowly to where China was, sighing and closing his eyes. China almost gasped at how many bandages were covering the other nation, signaling how many injuries he had gotten. "For about 4 hours," England replied, ignoring how China was staring in horror at him.

Biting the corner of his lips and averting his eyes from England's wounds, China meekly asked, "You weren't so injured before. That means you must have gotten wounded after I was hurt. So why did you protect me like that?"

England paused for a moment and then pushed China's bangs out of his face. "I wanted to protect you from any more harm." For once, China was completely shocked and speechless as what he said. Of course, up until this point, they had protected each other, or China had protected England. Now, it was the other way around. What was he supposed to do?

"But you got so injured in helping me! Why would you even do that?" What was China to do in these situations? He was always the one to protect his siblings and his friends! When he was alone and injured, that was that. Now, England was actually protecting him?

Sensing China's obvious distress, England's temper kind of blew a fuse. Just remember that he is still an easily pissed off English gentleman. "You seriously can't even remember what I said?"

"And what did you say?!" China was sure to keep his voice low, but that was getting kind of hard with his short temper.

"Because we made a promise to protect each other! I've made a promise to protect you!" It was at this point that China's finally noticed the welling tears in England's eyes.

China's own voice softened. "You… You still remember?"

"Of course I remember," England replied, his eyes appearing much gentler and his voice a lot lower in volume. "You're always protecting others, you forget about yourself. I want to make sure you don't get hurt helping anyone."

He lowered his head, and a tear spilled over China's cheek. "After all this time together, we still had to learn that lesson."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" England asked. He had already put his arms around China's waist, careful of the wound that was still healing. The two knew each other so well, they could almost read each other's minds.

"Well, yes." China rested his head on England's chest and placed a hand on his wound. "Protect each other."

"Until the end."

* * *

**{1} This is code. I didn't want to make up a code, okay?**

**Okay. I don't know if I overdid it on the gore, but I don't really care about that. It is really late at night for me, so I HAVE to finish this author's note within about 20 seconds. First, I would like to thank St. Helena and .Sparkle for reviewing my story! Hooray for you. (^_^)**

**St. Helena: Thank you very much! If you haven't noticed, I always get rushed on the end of the chapter, so I don't know if people will like it.**

** .Sparkle: The dubbed and subbed differences, like I said, are very confusing. I just like to stick to whatever I feel comfortable with. Also, I will be editing the chapter tomorrow, since I am too lazy today and I have to go to bed in about 8 seconds. Yes, Prucan is the best. I was watching a Bad Touch Trio panel video, and Prussia talked about his fondest memory with Canada. So cuute!**

**Well, I have to go to bed in about 0 seconds! Bye everyone, and I hope I'll be able to finish without staying up until eleven again.**

**Next Time…**

"_**You just had to mention it, didn't you?"**_

"_**You were quick to agree, though!"**_

"_**I just want a little freedom from pain, okay?"**_


	23. Arguing

**Good day to you again! This is Frost687, who is still tired! Right now, I am typing this with my sunglasses on, dog chewing up some paper, listening to about 4 music soundtracks at the same time, and I am eating pocky. Normal day, right? I also started rewatching Turnabout Storm, which is a fan made Ace Attorney game. It is amazing, and I hope you can watch it as well. You know, other than that, I don't really have much news. I can still stay home, so I still have Internet. That's basically the last of my news for the day.**

**Today's chapter is… Arguing! Why am I feeling excited about this chapter? Here are a few chapter notes about this. First, this is a direct continuation of the Hanging Out With Friends Chapter (Chapter 9), which, as you know, ended in complete angst. This will be angst, but more on the super arguing spectrum. I tried to put the two in character so they both have justified reasons for arguing with each other. I will put their character analyses in the chapter itself, giving their reasons for fighting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Broken Trust**

_"Thank you for inviting us," China said before quickly stepping into his shoes and walking out of Japan's house._

_Meanwhile, Japan had managed to control his emotions. Just until the other two left, leaving him and America alone together. He started to remember. He remembered the times when he was forced to hurt China. When he was forced to hurt America. And now, one of those people had just walked out, clearly hurt by the memories of them. What was he to do? He cried. The tears that the nation had managed to hold back for hundreds of years had finally forced their way out of him, leaving Japan to start crying with the burden of his own guilt and pain._

_America simply had no choice but to wrap his arms around Japan and at least try to comfort him as he felt the tears streaking down his own face. The two younger brothers were just barely patched up from their past and the wars so many decades and centuries ago. It was like there was a tattered string, just barely holding their minds together and keeping them from breaking. That string was snapped into pieces._

_China and England rushed out of Japan's house and ran through the large patch of cherry blossom trees, before they collapsed from exhaustion building up with the sheer and utter pain. Moonlight fell on them, and China's tears also fell to the ground. His memories of a 4000 year life finally overwhelmed him, leaving England to try to console him. Both nations then started crying even more, because of their past as nations._

_England and China had once hated each other. Of course, they once loved each other. The Opium Wars had torn them apart, blinded them using war and battles. They had both realized though, that they needed each other. The scars from their little brothers had yet to heal, leaving them vulnerable... and frightened. They grew closer to each other, falling in love again. So they could possibly leave behind that pain from the past. It didn't work. Now, they were left to comfort each other, trying to prevent themselves from being lost in their pain. It was like there was a tattered string, just barely holding their minds together and keeping them from breaking. That string was snapped into pieces._

_China and England. Japan and America. The older and the younger. Hopefully, their pain would subside. But maybe… not today._

* * *

For a few seconds, China was nowhere. He definitely would have preferred that. A dream of nothingness, a dream that felt so perfect. He was not alive nor was he dead, in his own mind. Some people would call his world white, but there was absolutely no color in his dream. China did not feel empty, but he felt free. There was the music echoing in his mind, and the melody he heard was _beautiful_. Beautiful and free. Free from the pain in his past, and free from the guilt of his family. He could simply forget his status as a nation, and as anyone. Just feel free. He already knew so well that there was no possible freedom in the real world, as you were always pulled down with guilt and burdens. That's why he loved this world he could see, but not see. He was simply _free_.

Then, his gasp. China eyes snapped open in a split second, as he gasped and sat up from his bed. For those few seconds, he tried grasping onto that amazing dream world, but it slipped away like water flowing out of his cupped hands. In their place flooded the memories that he had tried so hard to forget, but simply couldn't.

"China." The nation realized that he was lying on a queen-sized bed in a hotel room, with England sitting on the edge of another bed. After glancing at the Brit, China didn't hesitate to turn away. He felt the pain in just a single heartbeat, recalling the events from last night in a single heartbeat.

He, England, and America had all visited Japan's place to play video games. It was supposed to be a simple visit, and it was turning to be just that. Of course, there was a little something that knocked the happiness of that night into bits and pieces.

"_Nii-san. How in the world are you like this with video games?"_

Both England and China had been called 'Brother' by their siblings, something that hadn't happened for decades. Of course, that brought up some very… shall we call them painful memories?

_At the most recent battle, there he was. Japan was there, facing China, who was backed against a wall. He had replaced his white naval uniform with a pure black one, with intricate, gold color designs and completed by a purple cape and white gloves (currently stained with crimson). His silver katana shone with a bright reflection, despite how the sun was hidden behind several ashy colored clouds. The katana was pointed straight at him, but something else had driven itself through China's throat, rendering him incapable of speech. When Japan had seen his pitiful state, slumped against a wall and covered in blood, he had uttered one sentence, that would injure him more than any sword, flame, or katana._

"_Frankly, I'm ashamed to call you my brother."_

Everyone just had to carry on with their lives as nations, even if every passing moment grew more and more painful. As nations, the four were forced to survive through that past, whether they liked it or not. In this cruel and painful world, betrayal was found every, but that certainly did not mean the Asian liked it. In fact, China didn't simply dislike betrayal; he hated it.

"China? Why are you acting like that?" England. He was speaking once again, in that worried and frightened tone. For some reason, he shivered visibly at the nation's voice. How was he to know that England wasn't lying through his teeth? Japan, Taiwan, Thailand, South Korea, North Korea, and Vietnam – his family – had all lied to him. They told him that they would stay by his side, that they would always be together. None of them had kept their promises.

If China couldn't trust anyone else, how could he trust England?

* * *

England stared out of the hotel window, watching birds flutter through the sky. He sighed and dipped his head, looking down at his lap. Sitting on the edge of one of the beds, he turned his head upward and continued staring at the sky above. What was he supposed to do? He and China were both painfully reminded of their past with America and Japan, and those scars in their pasts ached again thinking about it. Watching the bright blue sky, he could feel free. Why? England smiled in content as he saw a calming and relaxing sky, instead of his stressful and painful life. When alone, he felt as though he could think and feel anything, and show his true emotions for once. Instead of hiding his playful and romantic nature, the nation would actually be able to feel _free._ Instead of acting like nothing more than a stuffy gentleman, he could actually be free for once.

A small gasp drew his attention to the bed behind him. China was sitting straight up in his bed, appearing extremely confused for just a split second before seemingly relaxing with a composed expression. Of course, England could see right through that mask. China was shocked, angry, confused, and mostly depressed. He definitely knew why, but wasn't exactly happy about how the other nation was handling it.

"China." The nation glanced over at him, sitting on the edge of the bed. China was obviously still trying to keep his expression calm and as emotionless as possible. Annoyance and some anger started flaring up in his mind from how the other was _still_ trying to hide his emotions.

"_Brother, can't you get your boyfriend to stop?!"_

England had wanted to say something about this without sounding like a stuffy gentleman or a cold blooded pirate. Of course, he still couldn't trust America with his emotions after the war.

_He couldn't. He just couldn't. Why couldn't he? He had followed through with this war, right? England was ready to knock America back down to colony, but here they were, the European ready to prevent his brother from becoming the United States of America. He had knocked other musket out of his hands, his gun's bayonet leaving a clearly visible scratch on the side of it. He was aiming straight at America, right? So why couldn't he shoot? His little brother was right there, so easy to kill. He was just collapsed on the ground, crying into his own hands. When all the soldiers had left, it was just him and America, the former glancing down at him with some mix of pity and confusion. That next sentence stabbed through him so painfully, he almost wished to have been shot instead. That sentence would forever haunt him, and leave him wondering if he was fit to be a nation._

"_Frankly, I'm ashamed to call you my brother."_

These days, China was probably the only person who could see through England's shell, covering his emotions. Not even America could remember the days when he actually did openly feel and act content, and happy. He could trust China even more than his own brother, right? Right?

He hated how the nations would just have to suck it up and deal with their emotions. In this merciless dog-eat-dog world, emotions would get you killed. Of course, you would have to confide in others close to you to deal with them properly. England had China, right? They could depend on each other, right? So why did China seem like he was just dealing with it himself.

He hated it when that happened. England absolutely despised how so many would not even trust him with their emotions. Well, he supposed that was just the nature of people to hide and conceal from most. But why him? He knew, better than anyone, that it would do much more harm than good to bottle everything up. Now, even China couldn't trust him enough to tell him, or let him see his emotions? If China couldn't trust him, how could England trust him?

"China? Are you alright?" He had decided to see how China would react to his question. However, the other nation hesitated for several minutes, angering England even more.

Finally, China muttered, "You just had to mention it, didn't you?"

That was it. "You were quick to agree, though!" Why was China acting so distant from him? The tone of his voice alone was enough to tell that the nation was still thinking about last night with Japan and America. China was basically just trying to avoid his questions!

"Also, weren't you the first to point that out? I think I can remember to last night!" England very nearly shouted. He was starting to lose control of his temper. However, this time, he was actually aggravated and very angered.

For one of the first times since he woke up, China's mask broke and his expression contained an extremely pained appearance. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, the nation bent his head over, refusing to look at England. The fact that both nations were trying to decide whether or not they should trust the other didn't really help with the growing tension in the growing. Actually, the tension had already thickened so much, no ordinary knife could cut through it. Maybe a chainsaw?

"I can't believe you actually started to cry after that," England blurted out suddenly. Just to add to the effect, he turned away and scoffed softly. Well, if China wasn't willing to trust him with his emotions, England figured he would just act in his normal, blunt cynical way.

What he didn't expect what a pillow thrown at him enough force to send him toppling off the bed. "Well, you also started crying! You know what? I just want a little freedom from pain, okay? I can't believe I even trusted you in the first place!" Oh, so China wouldn't even trust him with his emotions anymore? England watched as China began to slip on his shoes, and stop out of the hotel room.

Knowing exactly how to reply, England shouted, "Well, it's amazing that I was foolish enough to let myself trust you in return!" The door slammed shut. After remaining as he was for a few minutes, nose in the air like a snobby and stuck up noble, England slumped down on the bed.

He was correct, right? China wouldn't be able to trust him. What he just screamed was proof enough to the nation. They simply could not trust each other and know they could keep each other's emotions a secret. Realizing this, England also realized that he had no one else to trust completely. Who else could he go to, with China having just stormed out of the room?

England fell over on the bed, not even caring that he was still wearing his military uniform. A few tears slipped from his eyes, and he could already tell it would be pointless to try and dry them. Why was he so alone all the time? Why? Even though he had found what seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, this happened. He had loved China, and now, he couldn't even trust him. After the World Ball, after the cosplaying and kigurumis he thought they could live life happily together. After the trip to Vienna in Austria, and the cat ears incident, he thought they could simply enjoy life. But now…

Curling up on the bed, tears streamed from between England's closed eyelids as if a floodgate had been completely torn apart. He just wanted to disappear into those bedsheets. Why couldn't he just undo everything that had happened at Japan's place last night? He continued crying into his hands as the pain worsened, each bout of memories feeling like a stab wound without anyone to tend to it. What he didn't notice was the sound China's sobbing coming from behind the closed door.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand we are done! *dodges bricks and tomatoes and knives and pitchforks and frying pans and flaming weapons* Hey! You don't have to summon an army to attack me! And what's up with the flaming weapons? I know I just ended an angsty chapter with an angsty sequel, but the second sequel will end [hopefully] with a happy ending. But please don't shoot me! If you shoot or hurt me, I won't be able to finish this story!**

**By the way, you probably think this was very confusing. This is because I've tried to get inside the minds of why an argument will happen. To me, a lot of arguments start because two or more people misunderstand things, or they don't have enough information about a topic. One person misinterprets things and assumes something, then they get mad and refuse to budge (figuratively) until someone else apologizes for the offense they assume about. The other person gets mad because they assume the first person did something, so they start with the yelling and the shouting. They think one thing, but their perceptions are both biased and they keep on assuming things until they actually find out the truth. That's how most arguments work for me.**

**The entire argument was focused on England's point of view. You will get to see China's point of view about the argument next chapter. Basically, England misinterpreted China's silence as him distancing himself from him, so he got mad. However, China was trying to figure out if he could trust England would not abandon him, and paused for that reason. The pain of his family leaving confused him, and he muttered about England causing that pain. Even though China didn't mean to say it, England reacted badly and snapped at China with an insult, now believing the nation was not to be trusted with England's true thoughts. Yikes…**

**I hope you can try to understand this! I am a bad explainer… Before I finish this chapter, I would like to thank 1827alouette6927 for following and favoriting Through the Pain. I need to get that sequel finished… Also, I thank you very much to St. Helena for reviewing this story once again!**

**St. Helena: Thank you for reviewing (and being the only reviewer for this chapter…)! I'm glad I didn't overdo the gore. For some reason, people say I inspire some very extreme emotions. For example, I make people back away from me when I go super gore mode! Probably should not have said that… Now, I'm going to back away from your evil laugh… :D**

**Thank you for reading my story! I can't wait until I make the next chapter and finish all of this angsty shit. Ummm… I think I've been hanging around Romano too long!**

* * *

**Next Time...**

"_**I can't believe I was so wrong."**_

"_**You really want to trust me?"**_

"_**America? Japan? What are you doing here?"**_


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Hopefully, I can actually end this whole thing with something happy and not super angsty. Hello everyone, and this will be [hopefully] be the end of this whole argument thing. I just hope I can finish this before 10. I've probably been delayed for a few hours since I was watching Torchwood. Do you know about Torchwood? No?! Well, it is basically a spinoff series of Doctor Who, focusing on Jack's team working for Torchwood. You should know what that is if you know Doctor Who. If you don't, then I just feel sad.**

**Today's chapter is… Making Up Afterwards! Finally, after the Hanging Out With Friends and the Arguing chapters, China and England can make up. Then, they make the kissy face and ride off into the sunset, because that's how all romance stories work, right? Remember that this is a direct continuation of the last chapter, which was a continuation of Chapter 9. So that would basically be like a trilogy of short stories. I'm guessing, okay? Also, I will be starting the chapter with a repeat of the argument, but in China's perspective. This details his responses and why he talked with his tone and why he said those sentences in the first place.**

* * *

**Making Up Afterwards**

_Everyone just had to carry on with their lives as nations, even if every passing moment grew more and more painful. As nations, the four were forced to survive through that past, whether they liked it or not. In this cruel and painful world, betrayal was found every, but that certainly did not mean the Asian liked it. In fact, China didn't simply dislike betrayal; he hated it._

"_China? Why are you acting like that?" England. He was speaking once again, in that worried and frightened tone. For some reason, he shivered visibly at the nation's voice. How was he to know that England wasn't lying through his teeth? Japan, Taiwan, Thailand, South Korea, North Korea, and Vietnam – his family – had all lied to him. They told him that they would stay by his side, that they would always be together. None of them had kept their promises._

_If China couldn't trust anyone else, how could he trust England?_

He would just have to decide for himself. After 4000 years, China was pretty sure he could tell whether or not he could trust someone. So that's exactly what the nation did. England should be able to understand the pain of betrayal, so he should have known what China was doing, right? It was right to be cautious, especially after the heartbreak he's suffered.

But, there was something completely wrong with England. If there was anyone China knew, it was the Brit. He seemed put off, a little annoyed possibly. Why was that?

China hated betrayal. If he did not stress that enough, then he did now. He would never hate the people who hurt him, and who abandoned him, because they were family and people he cared about. Even so, he was so scared; petrified of the thought that someone might turn around and stab him in the back. Was England going to betray him as well?

Betray… Japan was the first one to do that. He didn't really stab him in the back (more like slashed up his back), but it ached his heart and the scar that still remained after a thousand years. "You just had to mention it, didn't you?" Why did England have to remind him of his memories? When England asked if China was alright; no, he was not alright.

However, England's reply was nothing even close to what China expected. "You were quick to agree, though! Also, weren't you the first to point that out? I think I can remember to last night!" Wait, what was England talking about? Didn't he just bring up the subject of what China was thinking right now? Oh. Wait. Last night. Those two words became the only thing that China could hear, and his expression finally cracked and pain spread over his face.

"I can't believe you actually started to cry after that." China glanced up, just in time to see England turning his nose up in the air like some snobby aristocrat. What the hell was he doing that for? Yeah, China was mad enough to start cussing in his mind! England was just like everyone else that had betrayed him; he couldn't be trusted, and China was fuming right now. Picking up a pillow, the angered nation threw it at England, hitting him smack dab in the face.

Screaming now, China shouted back, "Well, you also started to cry! You know what? I just want a little freedom from pain, okay? I can't believe I even trusted you in the first place!" Whatever was going on with England, China hated it. He was acting like another childish nation, with his nose sticking up in the air like Austria, but more annoying. Having had enough, and being pushed to the limit quite a long time ago, China quickly threw on his shoes and hurried out of their hotel room.

The last sentence from England was yelled clearly and basically felt like another slash on his back. "Well, it's amazing that I was foolish enough to let myself trust you in return!" The door slammed shut.

Panting, attempting to catch his breath, China slowly sunk down, his back dragging against the shut door until he was sitting on the floor in front of the hotel door. One tear.

England could no longer trust him… He called himself foolish for trusting China… The nation probably hated him now, but he had absolutely no reason to! Why should he even care? Didn't China hate him as well now? After all this time when they were together, their relationship just shattered like a glass. A second tear.

Just like everyone else, he had betrayed China. A third tear.

Trust. It takes years to build. A fourth tear.

It takes seconds to shatter. A fifth tear.

And it takes an eternity to repair. The tears kept coming.

* * *

Several hours later

A knock resounded from the hotel door. England jolted upwards into a sitting position, mostly because the knock was more like a pounding. There was absolutely no chance that the person at the door could have been China; the nation wasn't sure if he was relieved or depressed. As soon as a loud and booming voice rang into the room, he got downright annoyed.

"Yo! Eyebrows, China! It's me and Japan!" Soon, an already pissed off British man was even more angered, and he stormed to the hotel door, throwing it open.

Finding the two other nations standing right in front of him, England yelled, "America? Japan? What are you doing here? How did you find out I was here in this specific hotel? AND WHO ARE CALLING EYEBROWS?!"

America quickly put his hands up in the air and walked into England's suite while Japan followed and started glancing around. "First, we wanted to say sorry for last night. We didn't mean to bring up some… painful memories. Second, Japan here got access to the hotel information in Japan and found out where you and China bro were. Third, I just like calling you Eyebrows! Would you prefer Iggy?" He grinned at the last answer, and England felt his eyelid twitching slightly. Then, he sighed heavily, forcing himself to calm down.

"England-san, would you happen to know where China-san is?" Japan asked. England figured that the Asian nation was looking around the room in hopes of China somehow hiding behind some of the furniture.

Suddenly finding himself stumbling over his words, England managed to spit out, "W-well, we kind of… had a fight. An argument that ended in China storming out of the room." Hopefully, the two would take it well.

Judging by America's shocked face and Japan's abnormally livid expression, they didn't really take it too well. Stomping (he actually stomped!) over to England, Japan asked in a deadly whisper, "Did you hurt nii-san?" There it was, Japan calling China nii-san again. That meant that either Japan was extremely shocked or extremely furious. Guess which one it was.

"I-I… B-but…" England suddenly recalled what China had said (well, what he didn't say), and his expression grew completely blank.

To England's shock, America placed a hand on Japan, who looked ready to kill the Brit. "Talk to him. I'll find China. You know what to do right? And England, you've been crying." In shock, the nation's gaze shot up to America. The taller nation's expression was much more somber than usual, but it wasn't long before he bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Remember, Japan, don't kill him!" America's heavy footsteps running down the hall were the last thing the two left in the room heard before the sound of them faded.

Slowly, Japan turned to England. This is probably when the European started panicking. Should he tell Japan about the fight, even when the other would probably take China's side? The other nation was acting completely ridiculous before the argument, so shouldn't he be the one to blame? Japan would most likely disagree. Gears were practically whirling around in his head as he tried to figure out just what to say.

Luckily (or unluckily), Japan decided to start speaking first. "So what happened?"

Sighing and leaning back, slumping into a nearby chair, England bowed his head and ran his fingers through his messed up golden hair. For a single, fleeting second, he was much older than a simply 25 year old man. Japan was positive that just for a split second, England's face did hold all of the memories and pain of a thousand year old man. He was about the apologize for intruding on unwanted pasts, but England's voice stopped him.

"The world is cruel, you know."

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." China found himself looking down at some very familiar boots.

Realizing who they belonged to, the nation literally jumped {1} and looked up, startled. "America? What are you doing here?" China was sitting on a park bench, surrounded by falling flower petals and feeling the gentle wind rush past his cheeks. Suddenly though, he found America standing above him and – hmmm, what should it be called – interrupting his peace and quiet!

Plopping himself down on the bench as well, America relaxed and yawned, stretching an arm and draping it over China's shoulder. The nation gave him a glare, and the other muttered, "Sorry," and drew back his arm.

"Anyway," began America. "Heard you and Eyebrows got into quite the fight." This definitely got China's attention, since he jolted up again.

"How did you know about that?" China yelled. "What did England tell you?"

America simply sighed and answered, "Dude didn't really feel like talking. Maybe you could tell me?"

China glanced down with an even more pained expression. In fact, America almost felt like wincing when he thought about what was going through China's mind. The other finally heaved out a heavy sigh, carrying the burden of a 4000-year lifetime. America began wondering if he should simply leave the old nation to his thoughts, but China's voice stopped him.

"This world is cruel."

**((A.N: Now this is where things get confusing. Between line breaks, America and Japan will switch perspectives. That means, starting with England's side, you will see the comparison of the argument from two different perspectives. One event will be detailed in italics, then both England and China will share their thoughts on it. When the next A.N appears, that's when the flashback thing will be over))**

* * *

_China was sitting straight up in his bed, appearing extremely confused for just a split second before seemingly relaxing with a composed expression._

"I was having this beautiful dream. I was completely free, and I didn't feel like a nation at that time. I wouldn't have to put up with foreign trades, pollution, any of the annoying countries in the world (no offense), and I could just do whatever I want." China sighed happily and smiled at America, and continued after that. "But then, I woke up and remembered how my family betrayed me back then. I looked over at England, and started wondering if he would betray me."

"I was simply staring out the window. I don't really enjoy showing my emotions to anyone, but I felt like I could express my thoughts without worrying about my emotions being taken advantage of. I loved America, and he knew it. That's why I couldn't shoot him. I had to let all of my colonies go because I cared too much for them. That's why I felt free like that, with China. But then, I saw China waking up, and started wondering if he was shutting out his emotions."

* * *

"_China? Are you alright?"_

"I can't believe he asked me that. Did he really think that I would simply lay my trust into his hands? How was I supposed to know that he wouldn't betray me? I couldn't do anything but think about if I could trust him enough to know that he wouldn't betray me?" China closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't believe what I said next."

"I simply wanted to know if he was alright! Then he just shuts me out and waits for who knows how long. Honestly, I simply got annoyed and irritated. Then, what he says." England put his head in his hands, a single tear leaking from his eye.

* * *

"_You just had to mention it, didn't you?"_

"You were quick to agree though!"

"I had no idea what made him snap. I thought we were talking about my condition. Wasn't that what he was talking about?"

"I can't believe he was still hiding things from me! How was I supposed to believe him?"

* * *

"… of all the…"

"… I still can't…"

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HIM!"

**((Okay. I did not want to write down the entire argument, since you can find it in the last chapter. This is where the confusing flashbacks end. However, this is where the confusing separated events take place. Basically, I separated the events of what happened and the speech of the characters. I know I'm doing some crazy shit in this chapter, but please bear with me))**

Eyes widening, America and Japan each stared at England and China. They realized that they should fix this mess. Why? Well, they first started this mess. As they continued staring at the two, in that hotel room and that park bench, they could both tell that last night had completely shaken their trust in anyone and everyone, including each other. America was definitely smarter than most believed, and Japan was definitely braver than most believed. That might have been what led them to grab England and China's hands, and whisper their advice to them.

"_China."_

"_England."_

Maybe they had felt some sort of pity for the two. It was possible they had empathized with England and China enough to help them. They both knew the pain of betrayal, and the difficulty of healing trust. Would that be why they had helped the two?

"_I can't believe I was so wrong."_

"_I was taught to never make assumptions. I guess I've finally learned."_

To have the two meet up right in front of the hotel, less than a block from the park with the bench, was their plan. They had stood on the sidelines, while England and China stared blankly at each other and started talking. America and Japan nodded at each other, as they brushed some hair behind their ears to reveal tiny microphones and communication devices lodged into their ears.

"_You really want to trust me?"_

"_If we can trust each other."_

Want to know the truth? America listened in on England and Japan's conversation, while Japan listened in on America and China. Honestly, these simple little arguments had torn apart so many relationships, and so many people, they figured it would be best if the other two also knew both sides of the fight. It was rather easy to predict, after all.

"_I… Oh my! I am so sorry, England!"_

"_China, that's what I should be saying."_

They both smiled fondly at the couple, making up, and crying of happiness – as opposed to a few hours earlier. Pulling the mics out of their ears, America took Japan's hand. As they watched China lightly smack England's head calling him an idiot, they chuckled softly. As they watched England offer to buy China tea, they rolled their eyes and laughed, still making sure the two couldn't hear them.

_"Thanks America, you idiot!"_

_"Thank you so much Japan!"_

They simply waved, and walking off, linked hands swinging back and forth. America and Japan winked at each other, because they knew that they helped repair their trust.

* * *

**{1} I remember that at Sabakon, I was at the Hetalia panel. I showed a picture of Iggychu to the England cosplayer and he said the picture was cute. He also said we should reenact it, and looked at when he asked for China. I did quite literally jump in the air. :D**

**Well, that took a severe left turn from my original idea. Hooray for rush jobs! No seriously, I finished most of this is less than 1 hour. Sheesh, I don't want to take on another 30 Day Challenge. Well, was anyone else confused? You should be, unless you have a genius mind! If you understood this, then congratulations! You officially have a genius mind, and dubbed a genius by Frost687 herself. Yeah, just kidding… maybe. **

**Thank you to .Sparkle and St. Helena for reviewing this story! Also, triple thanks to Maelstrom Alert for favoriting, following, AND reviewing this story!**

** .Sparkle: Hehehe… Sorry? Also, thank you so much for the compliment! I definitely know that I was not perfect in writing the argument between England and China, but it's a relief to know that it's at least somewhat good. Please excuse me *goes off jumping around in happiness***

**St. Helena: Really? I inspired someone? Yes! Make that another item on my bucket list. Yeah, I have a long bucket list. By the way, do you know the best places for skydiving? Don't worry, I'll use a parachute. Good luck for writing about the World Ball! I just couldn't think of anything for the one in Switzerland… Just remember, you are about as awesome as Prussia!**

**Maelstrom Alert (chapter 10): Oh my gosh, how did I not notice that before! So much for taking pride in my country when I forget about the 'In the middle' thing… XD That is now proof that China is perfect for the middle of a love triangle! Any argument is invalid to me.**

**I think that's all the news I have! Good night to everyone, and hopefully I can make something better tomorrow!**


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**In case you haven't noticed, I did not include a preview of this chapter. There are two main reasons for this. The first reason is that I didn't know how to make a preview of this chapter, since it's probably extremely short. Also, I didn't have enough time last night. Hehehe… **

**Hello everyone, and this is the Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes chapter! Is it just me, or are the chapter names for these prompts getting longer? Here are a few chapter notes though. First, this chapter is a part of a future chapter that I have not written yet. Basically, I was putting together the chapters in chronological order today and figured I could put this in between two other chapters. By the content of the chapter, I think you might be able to figure one of the chapters out. I will be posting the future chapters in a few days, so please be patient!**

* * *

**Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes**

"Here we are." Hong Kong's soft voice was completely drowned out by the front door slamming open to reveal England and China. Apparently, the former had kicked the door open, since he was busy carrying China in his arms. Hong Kong simply walked into the couple's new mansion, seemingly ignoring the volume of his parents' shouting and talking.

Giggling, China's arms circled England's neck as he was carried bridal style into the house. "Is this really how you're supposed to carry me? It's an odd superstition!" he asked the nation.

England spun around on his feet, watching China's dress flutter out with the movement. "In Western tradition, the groom has to carry the bride over the threshold of their new home!" Wildly but gently, England set China on the floor, letting him stand up and smooth out his dress. Hong Kong didn't really react much, but a tiny ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"You also said that it was lucky that there was rain today," China added, laughing even more. He was busy shaking his head, veil in hand so he could get some rain out of his hair. England simply shrugged when he thought about it. Meanwhile, Hong Kong walked to a switch, flicking the lights on and glancing around the house.

"So we're going to be living here from now on?" England and China both nodded excitedly at their son as he started exploring the mansion. Hong Kong appeared pleased with the layout and furniture of the house, which basically translated to anyone else jumping around in happiness. Even after seeing this house for about a dozen times, England and China still gazed at the building in awe.

Their home was truly magnificent. It was probably a perfect amalgamation of China and England's house, with the lavish and expensive furniture resembling the décor at England's place, and the same roses and lilies. Beautiful peonies and bamboo from China's house also decorated the house, and the kitchen definitely had all the cooking utensils and appliances from China's place. By normal standards, their house was giant, and more than enough for the three to live comfortably in. Hong Kong immediately rushed back to the car parked in the garage to grab his suitcases, and then bolted upstairs to claim a bedroom and a personal game room.

England also disappeared into the garage, and reappeared with several large suitcases in his arms. Heaving them upstairs, England took them and half a dozen bags into the master bedroom. He popped out of the crack between the two doors, waving to China on the floor below.

"Come on, China! It is our wedding night, after all." As China chuckled to himself and grabbed the veil next to him, England slid down the stair banister and jumped off, next to the nation.

Shaking him head but smiling, the nation replied, "Okay, okay." China started running up the stairs, dragging England's hand behind him. Laughing, the two ran upstairs into the master bedroom. Meanwhile, Hong Kong watched the two, sticking his head out from behind his bedroom door.

"Honestly," Hong Kong whispered, a grin on his face. "They call me the teenager here." The doors to the master bedroom shut with a loud bang, and the young city closed his own door. Walking calmly to a random box, Hong Kong flung it open and started digging around, looking for something. Pulling out some earplugs, he plugged his ears and sat down at his desk chair.

He muttered, "I'll probably need these." Taking out his computer system, he set it up while hoping that all the noise would be drowned out. After all, the walls seemed a little thin…

* * *

"I wonder if Hong Kong is asleep yet. Do you think the walls are thick enough?"

China threw the veil on the nightstand by the king sized bed. He sighed and collapsed down on the bed, next to England. The nation reached up to the back of his head, taking a flower hairpiece and tossed it next to the veil, letting his dark brown hair spill over his shoulders and down his back.

Stifling a yawn, England rolled on his side to face China. "Remember, this is our wedding night," he whispered, his finger twirling a lock of China's long, dark hair.

"Pervert," China joked, slapping England very lightly on his arm. They caught each other's gazes, and took a few minutes simply staring into each other's eyes. England brushed some of China's bangs out of his face, watching his heavy-lidded amber gold eyes. Meanwhile, China smiled as he poked England's eyebrows gently and looked closely at the nation's emerald green eyes. They both started giggling and chuckling, as England slipped off the tie he was wearing and China started pulling off his gloves.

Rolling on top of China, England didn't once break eye contact with the other nation. China put him arms around England's neck, pulling the other closer to him while still staring into his eyes.

Who cares if Hong Kong would hear them?

* * *

**Well, this is something different. I have actually uploaded a chapter before 8-11 o' clock. It is only seven in the evening in my time zone! Yes! By the way, you've most likely guessed what one of the future chapters is about. If you haven't, them I'm just sad. That chapter will being Getting Married, so look forward to it! The other chapter… Well, I won't tell you, but you might have figured it out as well. Might. I don't know, but I think I mentioned this chapter before.**

**Okay, now it is almost 8 o' clock. I went for a walk, okay? At least I'm not stuck in church and I get to stay home. Umm, no offense to anyone super religious. I'm just not the person to go to church. Or study religion. I should probably stop talking now.**

**Thank you very much to St. Helena for reviewing! I still have no idea if I was joking about the sky diving thing, to be honest… I'll just start with looking for some places in Las Vegas first. Did you know that it is illegal for a widowed woman to skydive at Florida on Sunday afternoons? It's a good thing I'm not widowed… Or living in Florida… Once, I did live in Florida. Also, I really did think of Prussia when I saw awesome! Hetalia! Invading our minds' vital regions! :D**

**I can't wait until I write the chapters I was talking about! Goodbye to everyone, and I wish you luck for any stories you might be writing ;)**

* * *

**Next Time…**

_"**Really, Italy? Really?"**_

_"**I'm so excited! Are you excited because I'm excited…"**_

_"**I just hope we can be happy."**_


	26. Getting Married

**It's Saturday! I don't really have school, so there isn't really any reason for me to be celebrating, but sure… It's Saturday! Also, I'll be returning to Las Vegas in about a week! No offense to people in Delaware, but the place is a little too humid and bug infested. I live in the desert, for goodness sake! I can't stand humidity, okay? Also, bugs have literally been swarming me since I got to Delaware. Seriously. There was this tiny little bug that would keep on flying around me everywhere. In the house, while I was eating, while I was traveling around, and even when I went to bed! Every time I would kill one, another one popped up. I would never see more than two of those bugs at the same time, just to add to that. How annoying is that, huh?**

**You know how I was talking about two mysterious chapters yesterday? Well, today is time for one of them. This chapter's prompt is… Getting Married! How adorable is that? I have a few chapter notes as well. First, I tried incorporating as many wedding traditions and superstitions as possible. Did you know that in England, chimney sweeps bring good fortune after one saved King George II. Seeing a chimney sweep on your wedding day is considered lucky. I'm gonna put a random chimney sweep in the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Getting Married**

"Trust me about this. It's considered good luck in my country." Greece slipped the lace glove back onto China's hand, with a small sugar cube tucked inside it. "Putting a sugar cube inside the bride's glove will 'sweeten your union'. Good luck."

"Okay?" China replied, his answer more like a question. Meanwhile, he started worrying about what the other countries would do to wish him and England luck. As the two waved goodbye to Greece, they waited patiently until he was out of sight. As soon as the two nation were alone, they both heaved out identical sighs.

England was wearing a handmade suit just for this occasion. America had said that it was too stuffy, but he always says that, right? The Brit would constantly adjust it, doing the same thing for about 6 times in the last 10 minutes. Finally, China had insisted that he looked fine and England stopped fixing it every single second. Meanwhile, China wore a scarlet red dress with crane pattern woven into it, specifically made for his wedding, with a matching flower hairpiece and long, lace gloves. He was about this close to Ireland putting tiny bells in his bouquet, who claimed that bells were good luck in his country. England decided that Ireland could ring church bells at the wedding and be one of the groomsmen.

England and China were getting married. Yes, they were getting married. It was true that nation personifications would normally only marry with an alliance or treaty, but as Romano would call it, 'Screw the rules! Those bastard bosses of ours can just go suck it.' So the two followed the Italian's advice and decided to marry. Of course, their bosses simply had to agree after the nations wore them down.

"Okay," China began. "We have everything prepared. The wedding cake is good, flower arrangements are being taken care of… We have everyone else prepared, right?"

The other nation nodded in agreement. "Sealand is ready (he's the ring bearer), I just got word from Wy (she's the flower girl), America's the best man (joy)… my group is ready; how about you?"

Tipping his head to the side in thought for a second, China nodded. He answered, "Taiwan is my maid of honor, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, and Vietnam are the bridesmaids, and Japan will take the place of father of the bride."

"I'm pretty sure things would have gone a lot more smoothly if all of the nations weren't trying to 'wish us luck'," England complained. We have enough luck already. After all, you're wearing a necklace from the Ancient Empires, a new wedding dress, one of Taiwan's hairpieces, a blue anklet, and I put a sixpence in your shoe. You got an astrologer to arrange the right time for the wedding, and spent several thousand on the food alone. I caught a spider on your dress, and we're getting married on a Wednesday. We even saw a chimney sweep and invited him to the wedding! How much luckier can we get?"

"I don't think the other countries are convinced," China groaned. "Egypt told my siblings to cook for us a week before today. The Czech Republic planted a tiny tree in our yard yesterday, Bermuda wanted to put a cedar sapling on top of the cake, and Denmark wanted you to wear a dress!" Apparently, crossdressing at weddings was lucky in Denmark…

England couldn't help but start chuckling. He was simply trying to imagine what he would look like in a dress instead of a suit. Of course, all of the Nordics had to go and start laughing when Denmark first suggested it. Luckily, Norway managed to drag the excited nation away by choking him with his tie… again.

Meanwhile, China finished adjusting his dress and picked up the bouquet of lilies and roses. "I seriously have to be the bride… I also have to wear this dress. Why do I always wear the dresses?"

"I thought you would be used to it by now," England commented, snickering to himself. "You wore a woman's robe to Sabakon, were wearing women's clothes when we were in that genderbent world (though I guess that doesn't count), and wore a dress to the second World Ball. I probably missed some, but…" His expression turned into his I'm-thinking-something-that-probably-would-get-me-killed-but-I-don't-care-face, getting an extremely hilarious reaction from China.

"Of all the countries, you are the one to betray me!" Let's admit it, China. He actually did see how he had long (girly!) hair, a slightly petite (girly!) body frame, and not so deep (girly!) voice. Still, the nation couldn't help but start giggling to himself after 'accusing' England of 'betraying' him. After calming down, he glanced at the velvet box next to him. China smiled softly, nostalgia coming back to his mind.

Placing a gentle hand on China's shoulder, England replied, "I can still remember when I first proposed to you." China's smiled turned into a smirk and he nodded suggestively, making the European turn away with a blush of embarrassment. Well, it was embarrassing for England…

_England's eyes flickered back and forth between China and his pocket. Should he ask now? Well, it was their eight year anniversary dating, which was admittedly an extremely short time for a nation. Just saying, Germany and Italy took about 7 decades before they finally [FINALLY] got married. Yes, it might have been best for England to wait another 12 years or so, but 8 was considered a very lucky number in most Asian cultures, including Chinese. _

'_Okay,' he thought to himself hurriedly. 'I think I can finally ask him now. The Frog isn't around, we're at a chocolate factory having a tour, the Frog isn't around, China just had some free samples of chocolate so he couldn't be happier, the Frog isn't around, I bought China a Hello Kitty doll so __**now **__he couldn't be happier, and the Frog isn't around!'_

"_Ch-china." The nation turned around, a bit of confusion about England' stumbling. Then, England froze._

_This always happened, didn't it? When he first met China, barely knowing how to speak Chinese and stumbling on his words, back in the 16__th__ century. Now, 5 centuries later, he still was stuttering like this around the nation! 'Damn it!' he screamed in his mind. 'Why does this always happen? What should I say now? China's expecting me to say something!'_

"_So, are you feeling okay? After the war, I mean." That's what his speaking voice was saying, but the voice in his mind was saying something a little different. 'You idiot, why would you ask about that, of all things?' was a bit more accurate. 'You should just hope he won't be suspicious!'_

_Well, China definitely knew something was wrong with England. "Of course, I'm fine. My wounds already healed several days ago, and there were no scars left either. You're acting a little odd, England. Why would you be asking me that?"_

_At this point, England started seriously panicking about what in hell he was supposed to do. Should he just go on and ask China? What would happen if China turned him down? No… Well, it wasn't exactly a simple thing if nations wanted to marry. 'ENGLAND! You will ask him!' It was at this point that England realized that he wasn't talking to himself and Flying Mint Bunny was the one talking to him._

"_Flying Mint Bunny?" England asked to what looked like thin air. "Do you know what to do? I'm completely stumped." Luckily, China had been distracted by a gift shop and decided to buy a few items._

_The adorable little (and magical) bunny flew around England with an annoyed expression on its face, which was kind of odd. "China loves you and you know that! You won't know unless you ask him!" It flew behind him, pushing on England's back toward the gift shop, where China was walking out of with a shopping bag in hand._

_Sighing and preparing himself, England nodded. "Okay," he replied. "I guess you're right, Flying Mint Bunny." Smiling cutely once again, the bunny flew around in a circle before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_"I'm so excited! Are you excited because I'm excited..." England could faintly hear Mint's voice as it started talking to some friends about the soon to be marriage (hopefully). The Brit nodded, and walked in China's direction._

_England dug his hand into his pocket, searching for the box. Except for the fact that… it was gone! Searching through his pocket more, the only thing he found was a hole in it large enough for the ring to fall out of. Joy… Before he could go back to where he just came from to search for it, England was interrupted by a very familiar voice…_

"_Are you looking for this?" he whipped around to find China standing in front of him with the obsidian black velvet box. The nation snapped it open to reveal an engagement ring with a silver band, a masterfully cut diamond, and two smaller rubies next to it. The ring was magnificent, but the only thing England knew was that his face was growing bright red. China, on the other hand, started chuckling and laughing._

"_You're such an idiot," China murmured. He pulled England into a hug, and kissed him on the lips. "Of course."_

* * *

This was basically what England and China were both thinking as they watched Wy skip down the church aisle (yes, she did skip), scattering flower petals onto the red carpet where China would walk. As they continued reminiscing about their past together, the Asian nation walked calmly, but felt ecstatic as he caught a glimpse of England standing with America and Italy, the priest, waiting at the alter. China walked behind Wy, Sealand, Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Vietnam, and Taiwan as he eventually got closer and closer to his husband.

England was easily the most handsome man in that church to China, with his hair much neater than usual and emerald eyes almost shining in happiness. Beside him was America as the best man, decked out in his best suit and being quiet for once. At the alter; presiding over the whole ceremony was actually Italy, dressed in priest robes and almost squealing. China was completely mesmerized, staring into England's eyes, as Japan escorted him to the front of the aisle.

The two took a few fleeting seconds to look around the church to find every nation in existence present at the wedding. Ireland had just returned, having rung the church bells before the ceremony. He panted very softly, giving England thumbs up and a wink. Sealand, handing the rings over, mouthed, 'I'm glad for you, jerk.' Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland all waving inconspicuously to the couple. The bridesmaids, flower girl, and maid of honor all took their sets in the front row, smiling to England and China. China's boss was actually flying over the heads of everyone at the wedding, with only England, China, and a very shocked Norway able to see him. England's queen and prime minister both sat at the very front row, nodding their approval. Germany and Prussia both stood guard at the front doors of the church, making sure that no uninvited guest was present. Russia and France, the former Allies China and England had not spotted yet, were also sitting in the front row.

His magic friends, including Flying Mint Bunny, Uni, Moonblossom, and several others, though he knew almost no one else could see them, surrounded England. Meanwhile, China thought constantly of his friends from ancient times, such as Rome, Germania, Carthage, and many others. They held each other's hands as they continued to stare into their eyes.

They turned back to Italy, speeding through their vows quickly and the exchange of the rings even more quickly, excited and slightly (read: very!) impatient to get through the ceremony. Finally, though they heard the fated words, and their hearts leapt in joy.

"You may kiss the bride." England lifted the lace veil covering China's face, and wrapped an arm around the nation's waist. Putting his hands on England's shoulders, China closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right to meet the other's lips. Their kiss was soft, but passionate as they continued, eyes still closed and China's veil thrown over the back of his head. All of the nations watched intently, some more than others *cough*Japan, Hungary, Taiwan*cough*. Everyone resisted clapping, squealing, or even budging until the kiss was over. That was admittedly taking quite a long time.

When the guests started to squirm, England and China finally broke the kiss and stepped back. Silence stood for about a second, and then the clapping started. Like a huge bang, the sound of the clapping tour through the church. China's boss even roared once, but the giant, booming noise of it was just assumed to be part of the applause. Yes, there was that much applause from several hundred nations.

* * *

"Come on China! This is an extra gift from us." Italy, Romano, and Seborga all stood in front of England and China at the wedding reception. The first was holding out a large glass vase, offering it to the couple.

Extremely confused, England and China took the vase. The latter asked, "Really, Italy? Really? Why would you give us this?"

Romano rolled his eyes, but clearly was acting more polite than usual since it was England and China's wedding. "Well, duh. You smash the vase. It's good luck in Italy. People say that the number of pieces shows how many years the couple will stay together. Look, if you don't want to smash it, I'll take it. The tomato bastard is annoying me." He jerked his head over to said tomato bastard, or Spain waving at him.

"Okay," England answered, shrugging. He grinned, putting his hands on the vase. China also laughed to himself before the couple lifted the vase over their heads and smashed the glass on the floor. It shattered completely into hundreds, or even thousands of pieces.

"Oh look! There are so many pieces; you're sure to have good luck from now on! I remember how many pieces Germany could smash the last vase into," Italy squealed.

Smiling and thanking the Italian brothers, England and China rested in two nearby chairs. "I'm exhausted from all of these well-wishers. I just hope we can be happy."

"We don't even need well-wishers," England commented. "Especially not from the Frog." He started muttering to himself, until China's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that," China whispered to England. "We had the first dance, everyone wished us luck, and the wedding ceremony wasn't that crazy. Well… I think everyone's being extra crazy here at the reception to make up for it." He waved a weary hand to the giant ballroom, where the noise from music, shouting, talking, and gunshots (Switzerland) was even louder than the end of the ceremony.

Smirking slightly, England agreed humorously. "I can't wait until France wakes up in the morning! He'll definitely have a hangover in the morning." He motioned over to the Bad Touch Trio, who were all beyond drunk already.

Giggling and grasping England's hand, China added, "I can still remember Ireland ringing the church bells. They were beautiful, right?"

England nodded. "Beautiful." He leaned over to China, planting another kiss on his lips. "Yes, beautiful."

* * *

**Uh oh. It is half past ten. Well, I guess I should go to bed now! I just need to upload this. Now! I know the ending was very rushed, but didn't you just love the kiss? By the way, if you want to correct one of these traditions, I would be happy to! I think I would just keep the older traditions because that's what the nations would probably do. Also, I am very sorry if you don't ship Gerita. I ship it; if you don't like it, then ignore those parts.**

**Thank you very much to these people for reviewing the story again!**

** .Sparkle: Yes. Getting married with China in a dress. By the way, all of the wedding traditions in this are true, or at least were true in the past. XD I would get the sense that the nation would keep calm in something like a wedding. Then, they would go crazy at the reception.**

**St. Helena: Yup, it's true! There are some really crazy and strange laws in the world, and I bet that there will be an odd law where you live. Seriously. As America says, Google it! :D**

**By the way, I still need help on the story epilogue! There is a poll on my profile, so please go to the poll and make your vote! I need people to vote for numbers between 1 and 20, which may seem super crazy. However, please trust me and I will make the epilogue epic! *silence* Bad pun, huh?**

**Okay, I seriously need to get to bed. Remember, when you see an enemy, kiss their butts, make good friends, and go home! Ciao~**

**Next Time…**

* * *

_"**What should I do? I have no idea, okay?"**_

_**"Should I do it?"**_

_**"I might have an idea."**_


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Okay, it is Sunday today and I am seeing a movie today! It's called Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and it's also going to be in 3D! My step-mom always says that 3D movies give her headaches, and I just go, 'seriously?' I hope it's going to be good, because I sacrificed almost 3 hours that I could have spent typing this. Hopefully, I'll get this chapter done in time and I will enjoy the movie. ^_^**

**Today's chapter is… On One of Their Birthdays! I swear, these chapter names really are getting longer. At first, it was just stuff like Cosplaying, Shopping, or Cuddling. Now, it's In a Different Clothing Style, Doing Something Together, and In Battle, Side-by-Side. I'm not complaining though, since all of these chapters are about Iggychu! By the way, I have finished putting the chapters together in chronological order. I will put the complete list of the chapters in the epilogue, which is only 4 days away! Remember, England and China are a couple, but not married yet.**

* * *

**On One of Their Birthdays**

_England stood in the kitchen of his house, with a red sharpie in his hand and facing the wall. He stared at the calendar hanging on the wall in front of him, emerald eyes obviously tired out but still intently focused on the date. Lifting his arm, the nation drew an X over the date. He glanced at a future date on the calendar, circled in bright red, and a gentle smile flickered over his face. Setting the sharpie on the kitchen counter next to him, England tapped the calendar date._

"_Almost time."_

"What should I do? I have no idea, okay?" China was muttering sentences like this as he paced around the meeting room. Well, let's just say he was stuck in the middle of a not so little dilemma that he needed to solve fast! He was the People's Republic of China, for Hello Kitty's sake! He had survived almost 5000 years as a nation, and his age exceeded even the Roman Empire. He had survived everything from famines to wars, and people predict that he was still getting stronger. And yet…

Continuing, China added, "England's birthday is in a week, and I still don't know what to get him!" The nation continued with his mini rant as he walked around the meeting room with the Bad Touch Trio watching him. Yes, the Bad Touch Trio. France, Spain, Prussia, and China had all arrived at the meeting extremely early, so they were the only nations in the room. China had decided to start talking to the three about what to get England for his birthday, since he was completely stressed out about it and the trio was listening.

Spain, with his seemingly eternal smile, simply shrugged and started thinking about what China should give to England. The nation had slightly tanned skin, shiny green eyes a darker shade than England's, and short brown hair. He held a turtle in his hand, which would have been strange if he weren't Spain. Prussia snickered to himself, amused by China's distress. He was an albino, with pale skin, ruffled white hair, and bright red eyes with hints of violet in them. A small yellow chick sat on his head, as if the ex-nation didn't notice it. France closed his eyes in thought and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. He had silky platinum blond hair that reached his shoulders, tied in a ponytail with a dark ribbon, and light blue eyes. France had somehow gotten his hands on a bottle of wine, and was slowly sipping wine from the sparkling glass in his hand.

After hearing China's little rant, the nation started laughing heartily and threw his head back. "Little Chine, I think Angleterre would be pleased with any present you give him. Of course, you could give him your..."

"NO!" screamed China. He really already knew what France was suggesting… Actually, England might… No! China mentally kicked himself for even considering France's advice, and turned towards Prussia and Spain, hoping for some advice that was at least a little better than the wine nation's.

The group just ignored France's _'ohonhonhonhon'_ laughter. Prussia smirked, suggesting, "England is almost as stiff as West! You could get him some special tea, or any other boring thing he might like." China decided to just not take that advice.

Of course, the last person anyone would have gone to for advice answered. His grin even wider, Spain replied, "I might have an idea." He raised a hand, his elbow still resting on the table. The turtle in his other hand crawled up his arm and sat on the Spaniard's head. France almost fell over in shock, and Prussia would have fallen over if he hadn't remembered the bird on his head.

"Spain?" China asked in shock. Well, who would have expected the cheery and airheaded Spain to actually have some advice? The nation nodded, and the other three could have sworn that the turtle on his head also nodded. For a second, China actually seemed relieved at the fact that someone could help him, but also appeared a little worried because he started thinking about how much help Spain would actually be.

The nation continued, "You really would be willing to help? Even after the whole Spanish armada thing?" Ouch.

Spain was suddenly surrounded by a gloomy aura and sat in the emo corner of the room, which was usually where the other nations would go in an emo moment. "Si…" he muttered sadly. Even the turtle on his seemed to be more depressed than cheery. However, he was soon back to normal, cheery self and patting China on the shoulder.

"I was his best enemy, after all! I know him better than most people," Spain chirped. "Also," his voice changed to a sly and kind of seductive tone, "I still remember that little affair we had a few centuries ago. You, me, and the Netherlands all raising cute little Taiwan…"

"You still remember that?" China cried out. When Prussia and France started snickering, he shouted to them, "Don't you dare laugh!" The nation's face had reddened into a shade reminiscent of a ripe tomato, so Spain decided to try pinching his cheeks. He got smacked in the face.

Still trying to control his laughter, Prussia asked, "Did you and China really…" The albino's pale face wasn't so pale anymore after several slaps from a certain embarrassed nation.

"So what was this advice you had?" China, still red in the face, asked this as he tried to keep away from the Bad Touch Trio. The three still grinned widely in amusement.

_Using the red Sharpie in his hand, England drew another X on the calendar. He stepped away and whispered, "So close." He smiled happily and started to prepare some breakfast._

'Should I do this?' China asked himself. Well, Spain's advice seemed decent enough, and he was rather sure he could steer this away from anything that could go wrong. Either way, he just decided to ask.

"Are you really sure about this?" China asked Spain, who was crouching down next to him. "I've gotten all of the preparations ready, and my siblings have done their part as well, but are you sure this will work?"

Whispering back to China, Spain replied, "Of course, little China." At this point, the other nation was positive that the Bad Touch Trio was just calling him by that absurd nickname to annoy him. "I'm positive that England couldn't be more surprised after seeing this plan we have for him!"

Nodding, as if he wasn't exactly sure of Spain's plan, China fell silent once again as the group waited for England.

"Also, are you sure he'll be happy with this?"

"I'm sure."

_The Sharpie tapped against the current date. The corners of England's lips curled upward into a grin as he drew a cross over the circled date._

"_It's today."_

England was annoyed. That was honestly the only thing he could even think after the entire day, as he glanced at the time on the clock next to him. The time was 8:44, and the day was nearing its end as he watched the sun slowly set in the west. Today was the Brit's birthday, and to be truthful, he was expecting at least one present or someone trying to throw a surprise party for him. However, the only nations he even caught a glimpse of included Taiwan, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, and the Koreas, all of who rushed off as soon as they saw him. What was that for? However, the thing that had surprised England the most was the fact that not even China had gotten him anything.

The couple had been dating for several years now. Every birthday, China had given him a different and unique gift; he loved all of them. On several occasions, China had given him gifts including a poem written for him, a genuine Chinese jade locket with a picture of the two inside, a new laptop with all of his previous computer's files downloaded onto it, etc. Once, he had even written England a song and hired an entire band to be his backup for it. Now, he didn't even see the other nation.

Walking back to his place, England decided that it was possible no one remembered. After all, he didn't have a worldwide celebration for it like America' Fourth of July, so who would actually remember his birthday? His heart sank slightly when he thought of how China had always given him a gift before, but he quickly pushed the subject aside in his mind as he unlocked the front door.

Normally, he would have said something along the lines of, "I'm home," but he didn't really have anyone to say that to. All of his colonies had already become independent quite a long time ago, and he had lived alone in his house for several decades. Sure, China would sometimes visit every now and then and spend the night, and vice versa, but he was positive that the other nation was back at his place in China. That's probably why he was so surprised at…

"SURPRISE!" Jumping about a foot in the air, England quickly turned on the lights to find all of the nations crowded into the giant family room of his house. Everyone from Sealand and Wy to America and France were grinning at England's shocked expression, and some very outright laughing because of it. A gigantic banner reading, 'Happy XXXth Birthday England!' was hung from the ceiling, and British decoration covered the room. Next to him, Spain was jumping around and laughing because of England's shocked face. And in front of him…

China stood right in front of him, grinning and walking toward him. "Spain told me about this idea to surprise you!" He jumped toward England suddenly, kissing him and pulling the nation into a hug.

"Well, I can still remember you from your pirate days!" Spain explained. "You would always expect everything, including surprise attacks. Once, I finally got you by planning a surprise attack that you expected, but delayed it so you wouldn't expect it. Make sense, mi amigo?" He got several blank stares in return.

Shrugging at Spain's explanation, England finally replied, "I certainly wasn't expecting this! Thank you for this party, China." He returned China's hug, kissing the top of his head (even with everyone watching).

"Also, China has a totally awesome gift for you, dude Eyebrows!" America popped out of nowhere, ignoring England's shouts at him. "Bring them in!" Every nation held their breath (they kind of had to) as Japan followed England with something in his hands…

"SCONES?!" A batch of England's scones was held in Japan's hands, ready to eat. Apparently, England's cooking hadn't improved, even with China's lessons. Well, no one can do everything, right? The surprising thing was that China immediately popped one into his mouth, trembling like the Baltics before swallowing it.

Once again, England's face turned into the most shocked expression anyone could ever think of. As he watched China eat the scones, he winced every time China would gag on them before swallowing another one.

"Ch-china, you didn't have to…" China finally finished eating all of the poison scones, and grinned at England's surprised face.

* * *

**This was completely pointless… Again… Okay, I just decided that China eating England's baking would be the cutest thing ever! And I just finished this at 10… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! The lines in italics were basically taking the place of line breaks because I just wanted to do that. Yay! Also, I don't really have anything else to say… Mostly because I have to go to bed right now…**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing my story! Also, thank you to jsfirestar06 and Blue Waters 52 for following **_**and**_** favoriting this story! Let's see how many reviews I have… 48!? That's 15 more reviews! That's after one day. Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much!**

**St. Helena: We can never resist it… I can still remember that… XD Ikr?**

**Sparkly moonlight: Thank you so much for reviewing! Wait… Thank you so much for reviewing… almost… every… single… chapter… Thank you for being dedicated, I guess! Okay… *stretches* Let's begin! **

**1: Yay! Someone who actually loves Iggychu!  
****2: When I was writing this, I remember that while I was writing it… XD  
****3: Oh yes, the woks… Also, that's basically my line of thought in all Iggychu stories.  
****4: I can't believe I forgot that…  
****5: I was inspired by the pocky I bought! XD I ship Ameripan… ^_^  
****6: I find clothing swap fics hilarious :D  
****7: Japan is amazing, isn't he? Heart Jerza!  
****9: Honestly, I still can't believe I put that angst into the chapter… So sad.  
****10: Yeah, the two were turned by. If anyone asks, let's just say the spell wore off.  
****15: Yup! :D  
****17: The emo corner seems to be like an Easter Egg in all of my fics. I don't know why…  
****20: It's amazing I didn't fangirl while writing this chapter :D  
****22: Yeah, I don't really like it when China is always the damsel in distress… That's why I gave him those kiss ass fighting skills!  
****26: Married!**

**Is that all of them? Good. Once again, thanks for reviewing!**

**Jsfirestar06: First, the oneshots are all connected in some way. That way will be revealed in the long awaited epilogue that I want to write right now! Somehow, I can also see anything happening if England and China lived together… *thinks* No, not those thoughts!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story! It means so much to me, and I just love it! Have a good night everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Next Time…**

_**Oh. Wait. I don't have a preview… Sorry? *bricked***_


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Okay, so today is Monday. I am just typing on my laptop while my brother is studying. My dog is just lounging around the on the couch being lazy. That is really the only news I have for today. Actually, I do have some other news. I have the final list of chapters in chronological order. According to mentions of other chapter, the status of England and China's relationship, etc, I have compiled a list of the oneshots in this story into one giant tale of Iggychu. This list will be brought up in the epilogue, but I will put the list at the end author's note, if you want to see so badly.**

**Today's chapter is… Doing Something Ridiculous! By the way, I will give you some spoilers for the two chapters after this. Doing Something Sweet and Doing Something Hot. What creative title names! Anyway, I had some serious trouble coming up with a good story for this one, which was kind of a shocker. To help with my temporary writer's block, I chose two random characters to feature in this chapter and built a plot around that. The characters I chose were… Sweden and Finland! I ship Sufin, okay? I was watching some videos on YouTube this morning and saw the wife carrying contest thing. It was so hilarious; I just had to make this chapter about the wife-carrying contest. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Doing Something Ridiculous**

There were many times when England and China were shocked. It was simply a normal reaction to surprising events or people, right? They remember the shock from having to share a bedroom while they were staying at Italy's place, among other things the nations did to push them together. Shock was a natural human reaction, so they should have been used to shock. However, they always seemed to be thrown into yet another surprising situation.

"A wife carrying contest?" England yelped. A wife carrying contest. Standing to the left of him, completely shocked, was China. Standing to the right of him was America, trying and failing to hold back his grin and laughter. In front of the three, Sweden and Finland both nodded.

Several dozen couples were called to Finland for some unknown reason. This group included Germany and Italy, Austria and Hungary, Prussia and Canada, America and Japan, Denmark and Norway, Hong Kong and Iceland, and of course, England and China. They were all at an official obstacle course for wife carrying – yes, it was actually a sport, go Google it – with most of the nations completely confused.

"Wife-carrying is technically an official sport," Hong Kong commented, appearing right next to England and China. "At my place, people do take it quite seriously. It even has a category in the Guinness Book of World Records, in case you didn't know. I believe Australia, America, and Estonia also practice wife carrying."

Laughing even louder, America confirmed Hong Kong's statement. "It's true, Eyebrows! I don't think you've heard of it because you're too busy with watching guys swim through swamps **{1}**." As always, he ignored England's shouted reply and rushed over to Japan, probably to tell him the rules of the contest.

Meanwhile, Finland told England and China, "This will just be fun little contest! We can choose who will be the wife, since most of the nations are men. Sve and I will be explaining the rules soon. We're just waiting until everyone arrives." He joined Sweden with the other Nordic nations, talking in not so quiet voices about the obstacle course.

Apparently, the course of the wife carrying contest would follow the rules of the International Wife Carrying Competition Rules Committee. The track was 253.5 meters, or a bit more than 831.5 feet for America. There were two dry obstacles and one water obstacle, about 1 meter (or about 3 feet) deep. One thing everyone was shocked to find out was that the wife in question didn't even have to be your own wife! Well, in this case it would usually be husbands being lugged around. Also, wives would have to be at least 49 kg, (about 108 pounds), or the pair would be burdened with a rucksack to add weight. Everyone was quite shocked to find out that no one – not even China, Finland, Poland, or Italy – needed additional weight.

England and China were left wondering if they should see what this wife carrying thing was about. Eventually, they just figured why not. Grouping with most of the nations at the obstacle course, they listened carefully to the words and got ready for the race.

"Okay!" Finland shouted into the microphone, getting everyone's attention extremely quickly. "Welcome to the unofficial Nation Wife Carrying Contest! Here are the list of couples competing so far. As most of the nations are men, you are allowed to choose who will be the 'wife' in the course. We have Germany and Italy, Spain and Romano, America and Japan, Austria and Hungary, Prussia and Canada, Denmark and Norway, Hong Kong and Iceland, England and China…" The list continued on as most of the nation were named, and the unnamed ones sat on the benches nearby.

As the couples gathered at the starting line, each 'wife' jumped onto the 'husband' piggyback style. One thing that most of the nations noticed was how each 'wife' was clinging for dear life, attempting to not fall off. Another thing was how Hungary was carrying Austria, despite her technically being the wife. Several of the couples were also arguing over who would take the part of wife, including Hong Kong and Iceland as well as Spain and Romano.

Then the two remembered something; China would probably have to be the wife.

* * *

"England and China are leading the group, but America and Japan are just a nose behind!" Finland shouted – a little too excitedly. He and Sweden were not competing, but Finland was giving a live play by play through a mic headset he had. Of course, the small Nordic nation got a little… into the competition.

"I swear I will beat you America!" England yelled to said nation. China was still attached to his back, but couldn't help but continue laughing at his competitiveness with America. Right now, the four nations were wading through the water obstacle of the course, outrunning all of the other couples. His arms were wrapped around England's torso, and he was being held to the other's back. Beside the two, Japan was clinging desperately to America, trying not to fall into the water.

Laughter from the other nations echoed through the entire obstacle. Frankly, most of the nations on the sidelines were just focused on the two leading the group and how neither of them refused to give up. The sight of immortal personifications of countries carrying each other piggyback style through an obstacle course was still rather hilarious, though.

Japan cried out, "America, why can't you slow down? You are reminding me of Italy driving!" When the pasta-loving nation heard that, he simply giggled even louder than before.

Still focused on the Brit running next to him, America replied, "I can't lose to Eyebrows! I promise Japan, we will win!"

"But I just want to slow down!"

China glanced over at Japan, and reassured him with a grin. He immediately went back to laughing along with England since the two were finally running ahead of America and Japan. Honestly, this was kind of ridiculous. But who cares?

* * *

**{1} The UK actually does have a sport where participants swim through a muddy swamp in like, 6 ft deep water! That is almost 2 meters, for people that use the metric system. I think it's around 6 feet. It might be 5 feet, but who cares about that! These people are swimming through swamp water!**

**Yet another pointless chapter… I had major writer's block halfway through the chapter, so I tried listening to some music. I came across America's Cleaning of the Storage Soundtrack. Let's just say my parents had some mopping up to do. WHY?! To me, the only thing more depressing in Hetalia was the Opium Wars. If you're asking why, I'm not too crazy about sharing why. No, seriously. This time, I am not kidding at all. For once in my life, I am being completely and honestly serious. Excuse me…**

**Random note: When I published this chapter, an ad for Hetalia: The Beautiful World was on the page. Yeeeeesssshhh!**

**Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I will list all of the chapters right here. If you want to read them in chronological order, nothing is stopping you! Also, you can read the future chapters when they come out in two days, so please be patient. No matter what, I will update, even if it's 11 at night.**

**19 – Seeing Silver  
****1 – Holding Hands  
****4 – Fourth of July  
****2 – Cuddling  
****17 – Spooning  
****21 – Cooking/Baking  
****12 – Making Out  
****5 – Kissing  
****9 – Hanging Out With Friends  
****23 – Arguing  
****24 – Making Up Afterwards  
****28 – Doing Something Ridiculous  
****8 – Shopping  
****13 – Eating Ice Cream  
****15 – In a Different Clothing Style  
****7 – Cosplaying  
****27 – On One of Their Birthdays  
****10 – With Animal Ears  
****11 – Wearing Kigurumis  
****20 – Dancing  
****3 – Gaming  
****14 – Genderswapped  
****16 – During Their Morning Rituals  
****18 – Doing Something Together  
****6 – Wearing Each Other's Clothes  
****22 – In Battle, Side-by-Side  
****29 – Doing Something Sweet  
****26 – Getting Married  
****25 – Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes  
****30 – Doing Something Hot  
****Epilogue – Memories**

**And that's it! These are all of the oneshots in the story, including the future chapters and the epilogue. Like I said, nothing is stopping you from reading all of these again to refresh yourself on what happens in the chapters. I will include all of these chapters in this order, so please remember it! Actually, I will post this on every chapter from now on in this story. Considering there are only about 3 more chapters, you probably won't get too sick of reading this.**

**Thank you very much to St. Helena and Sparkly moonlight for reviewing once again! Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or viewed this story! Here are the statistics: 50 reviews, 11 follows, 9 favorites, 2,903 views (and counting), 1.76K views in the US, 281 views in the UK, 174 views in Canada, 162 views in China, etc. Wow, I didn't know Canada shipped Iggychu!**

**St. Helena: Cookie! I love cookies!**

**Sparkly moonlight: I still don't know why I forced China to eat the scone… *emo corner* We all love Iggychu, otherwise we won't be at this story! Also, I will put a small sequel in the epilogue, so please stay tuned! Wait, people only say that on TV…**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this story! It means so much to me, and I really do feel extremely depressed about this finishing in a few days.**

**Next Time…**

* * *

"_**Wait a second… YOU KNEW?"**_

"_**That was rather obvious."**_

"_**Chocolate? Chocolate!"**_


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Good morning everyone! Actually, by the time I publish this, it'll probably be around 10 at night. I don't really have too much news, but there is something I forgot to mention last chapter. The pairings I listed are the ones that I ship, including AusHun, PruCan, SuFin, HongIce, DenNor, etc. If you don't like these ships, you can ignore them. Oh wait… I do have some news! I spent this entire morning looking up 'Would You Rather' quizzes for Hetalia! There were several questions I just spent 5 minutes on, deciding which answer I should choose. For example, I had to choose between becoming one with Russia or letting Korea claim my breasts. I chose Korea... Also, there was either taking Prussia's crotch cloth or signing France's 'calendar'. I chose the calendar… Don't judge me!**

**Today's chapter is… Doing Something Sweet! These are the chapters notes for this oneshot. First, many chocolate factories around the world do offer tours, and I chose one in Belgium. Like last chapter, I chose a random character, and that character just so happened to be Belgium! I was probably reminded of how Godiva, my favorite chocolate company, is from Belgium. Also, I felt the chocolate would fit the 'sweet' part of the chapter. Remember, this is also before England and China married. If you go back to the Getting Married chapter, you will see a chocolate factory mentioned in the flashback of when England proposed. This is the chocolate factory I had been planning ever since that chapter! XD**

* * *

**Doing Something Sweet**

"Chocolate? Chocolate!" China basically squealed in happiness when he found out that England had taken him to a chocolate factory for a tour. After the two had flown to Belgium for a little 'romantic getaway', the Brit had driven the couple to a nearby chocolate factory! Of course, we know how China is around chocolate.

The panda loving nation quickly became entranced and absolutely giddy at all of the chocolate. The factory tour would begin in a few minutes, and the three nations were waiting at the entrance of the factory. Le Chocolatier Manon, the name of the factory, makes handmade and hand molded chocolates, which had won many awards worldwide. About a dozen other people surrounded them, most talking eagerly about the chocolate. Apparently, each visitor would also receive a ballotin of chocolate, and the prospect of eating handmade chocolate excited China even more. So, as the nation was almost hopping around, talking about the chocolate, Belgium and England watched, grinning as they started talking.

Giggling softly, Belgium leaned over to England and whispered, "I didn't know Chine **{1}** loved chocolate so much."

England shrugged, a smile on his face, and replied, "I never knew why, but he is especially fond of sweets. By the way, thank you so much for letting me bring China to this chocolate factory. Brussels is amazing." The day before, England and China had roamed around Brussels for quite a while, still wondering if they could go roam around Rome one day. Like Austria, Belgium valued her capital city more than just about anything. The two had managed to visit everything from the Atomium to the Sonian Forest in Brussels. Just don't ask how.

"I'm going to let you two be by yourself, okay?" Belgium turned around and was about to walk away when she finished, "I hope he accepts."

Suddenly, like a fire was spreading over his face, England's cheeks flared red. "Wait a second… you KNEW?" The truth was, England had wanted to propose to China, and was planning to several times but chickened out. He first had the idea of asking China 6 years ago, at the Second World Ball **{2}**. Of course, he decided that since the two were only dating for two years at the time, he delayed that fated question. Then, England continued to delay proposing to China. When they were visiting Vienna, the Brit knew it was the perfect time to propose after Austria had left them at their hotel. As you can see, he didn't. He would have definitely (read: possibly) proposed before today, but the war had interrupted that. Even 8 years after the two began dating, and 6 years after he considered marriage, England still hadn't sucked up the guts to just give China the ring in his pocket.

Belgium, on the other hand, covered her mouth to prevent a giant burst of giggling. "That was rather obvious," she commented.

"R-really?" England started to get that overwhelming urge to smash his head into the wall at how easily Belgium found out about him wanting to propose. If she knew, how many other nations knew? America? Well, he was dimwitted in the common sense department, but was by no means stupid. Japan? Wait… reading the mood was his life, apart from anime, manga, and salted food! Russia? France? Well, the former knew about his crush on China in the first place, and the latter was the country of romance. Oh great, did everyone know?

Obviously noticing the other nation's panicking, Belgium started outright laughing. Patting England's shoulder in reassurance, she added, "Not many of the nations know, as far as I am aware. Japan and Hungary asked for pictures, so Hungary is probably going to be around taking pictures. You just won't see her."

China abruptly popped up next to the two nations, telling England that the tour was about to start. With a wink and a bit of good luck, Belgium left the couple to their own devices. Before leaving, she whispered a bit of advice to England, telling him again to propose to China today. The European nation found himself blushing again, but China only brushed it off with a look of confusion. Finally, England decided that he would try to finally ask China to marry him.

Well, let's hope for the best, right?

* * *

With a giant grin on his face, China mumbled, "These chocolates are amazing!" He was trying the samples the factory provided, made right in front of them during the chocolate tour. England had also tried some of the truffles, smiling at the sweetness of the dessert as well as China's reaction to it.

England had decided that he would definitely propose to China today. For quite a long time, he had kept an engagement ring just for when he would ask for China's hand in marriage. It was extremely beautiful, being a handmade ring from one of the best jewel makers in the world. The band was plated in silver, and a pure, translucent diamond rested between two shining rubies. Almost every night when he thought of China, England would take the small velvet box out of his bedside drawer just to imagine how he would propose to the other nation.

"Say, China." The nation glanced over at England, swallowing his mouthful of chocolate. He blinked and cocked his head to the side, showing that he was listening.

"Umm, well…" What should he say? Just ask? Well, what if China didn't want to get married? Maybe he should just come up with something different…

England finally decided to distract China from what he wanted to say in the first place, asking, "So, how do you like the chocolate?"

"The tour was fabulous! This chocolate is so sweet as well!" China almost gushed. Grabbing onto England's arm, he started talking excitedly about the entire chocolate factory and how much he had loved it. Somewhere in that speech was a thanks to England for bringing him to Brussels to see the tour. Meanwhile, the Brit was pretty sure that he heard the clicking of a camera shutter. That might have been Hungary, as Belgium warned him…

England chuckled and ruffled China's hair slightly. His hand still on the top of the other's head, he quickly kissed China's forehead and pulled him into a hug. Maybe… Maybe he would wait a little before asking China. His hand rested inside his pocket, tapping the velvet box lightly. He drew his hand out of his pocket before asking China if he wanted a gift.

China agreed happily, but when England quickly rushed to the nearby gift store, a small object fell out of his jacket. Bending over to pick it up, the nation was almost ready to call to the nation about the dropped item when he finally realized what it was… An engagement ring?

Blushing redder than his flag, China glanced back and forth between the box and England, putting the puzzle pieces together about this trip. He shrugged and also giggled at how England didn't even notice the box's disappearance, and decided to hold onto the ring until the Brit found out. Frankly, now that he thought about it, England did seem a bit shyer than usual at the tour, like he was unsure about how the nation would respond to a proposal.

Placing the box in his own pocket, China immediately joined England at the gift shop. However, something new about the chocolate was on his mind.

The chocolate wasn't the only thing that was sweet.

* * *

**{1} The main languages of Belgium are French, Dutch and German. The unnamed factory tour I'm basing this on is located in Brussels, the largest city in Belgium as well as its capital. The city was officially Dutch, but should technically be considered bilingual because most people speak French, Dutch, or a combination of the two. I haven't heard Belgium's dubbed voice, since the dub comes out today on July 29. I think she's only appeared in The Beautiful World, so I'm just guessing on her voice.**

**Are you getting sick of the pointless chapters? I simply don't know what to write! Aghh! If you want, I could create a multichapter story about Iggychu. The updates will most likely be a lot slower, but of better quality. Yay!**

**Also, Le Chocolatier Manon is a real chocolate factory that offers tours in Brussels. I apologize in advance if I royally screwed up something about it, by the way. Note to self: take a tour around Europe so I won't have to go to Wikipedia for information about different countries.**

**CHAPTER NOTE: I have update the list of oneshots. Here is the updated version:**

**19 – Seeing Silver  
****1 – Holding Hands  
****4 – Fourth of July  
****2 – Cuddling  
****17 – Spooning  
****21 – Cooking/Baking  
****12 – Making Out  
********3 – Gaming**  
5 – Kissing  
**9 – Hanging Out With Friends  
****23 – Arguing  
****24 – Making Up Afterwards  
****28 – Doing Something Ridiculous  
****8 – Shopping  
****13 – Eating Ice Cream  
****15 – In a Different Clothing Style  
****7 – Cosplaying  
****27 – On One of Their Birthdays  
****10 – With Animal Ears  
****11 – Wearing Kigurumis  
****20 – Dancing  
****14 – Genderswapped  
****16 – During Their Morning Rituals  
****18 – Doing Something Together  
****6 – Wearing Each Other's Clothes  
****22 – In Battle, Side-by-Side  
****29 – Doing Something Sweet  
****26 – Getting Married  
****25 – Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes  
****30 – Doing Something Hot  
****Epilogue – Memories**

**Thank you to fuzzylovescats for following this story! Also thanks to Sparkly moonlight for favoriting, and the two new reviews!**

**Sparkly moonlight: Somehow, I can always see Hungary as the dominant one in any relationship she's in. :D Also, I left the ending ambiguous so you can guess the other characters' reactions, but I did picture England and China as having won! Yay! The nations did choose their lovers, but in the official rules, any woman is eligible to be the wife. That's just a fun fact that I found totally weird. XD Thank you so very much for supporting this story, as well. Seriously. It means so much! *crying in happiness***

**St. Helena: I blame the Internet for my finding out so many weird things… XD**

**Once again, thank you thank you thank you to everyone who read this story, who reviewed it, who favorited it, who followed it, etc. I love you guys~**

**Next Time…**

"_**I wonder if Hong Kong is asleep yet."**_

"_**Remember, this is our wedding night."**_

"_**Hong Kong? Why are you calling so late?"**_


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Okay, everyone! Today is the last day of the 30 Day Challenge, and I'm trying so hard to not burst out into tears. Trying not to burst out into tears… I don't really think I'm succeeding… . • ° ° • (/ _ \) • ° ° • . Crying so much! Please excuse me… *goes to emo corner to cry eyes out* Okay, I think I'm ready for this chapter! Like I said, I will post an epilogue tomorrow or the day after, and that epilogue will probably make me cry even more than today. I will always love Iggychu, and I will miss this story terribly when it ends. Remember that Iggychu will always be in our hearts! It doesn't matter if the whole world is against us or Hetalia loses its popularity over the years, we will never forget this adorable tsundere pairing.**

**Last night, I was playing Loved on Kongregate. Wait, you don't know what that is? Good. I don't want any of you to question your existence. This game seriously made me think about life and love. No, really. I just… I just… I am just so torn apart between the two choices! Aggghhh! Now, it's time for me to go sit in the emo corner again and hope I can regain some normalcy in life…**

**Today's chapter is… ****Doing Something Hot****! Yes, I know what we mean by something 'hot'. By the way, I am not putting any lemon scenes in the story, okay? I will only have mentions of you-know-what. Also, this chapter is a direct continuation of ****Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes****, which takes place during England and China's wedding night. :D What are we waiting for, then? Let's get onto the story!**

* * *

**Doing Something Hot**

_Giggling, China's arms circled England's neck as he was carried bridal style into the house. "Is this really how you're supposed to carry me? It's an odd superstition!" he asked the nation._

_England spun around on his feet, watching China's dress flutter out with the movement. "In Western tradition, the groom has to carry the bride over the threshold of their new home!" Wildly but gently, England set China on the floor, letting him stand up and smooth out his dress._

"_So we're going to be living here from now on?"_

_Laughing, the two ran upstairs into the master bedroom. Meanwhile, Hong Kong watched the two, sticking his head out from behind his bedroom door._

"_Honestly," Hong Kong whispered, a grin on his face. "They call me the teenager here." The doors to the master bedroom shut with a loud bang, and the young city closed the door to his bedroom. Walking calmly to a random box, Hong Kong flung it open and started digging around, looking for something. Pulling out some earplugs, he plugged his ears and sat down at his desk chair._

_He muttered, "I'll probably need these." Taking out his computer system, he set it up while hoping that all the noise would be drowned out. After all, the walls seemed a little thin…_

"_I wonder if Hong Kong is asleep yet. Do you think the walls are thick enough?"_

_Stifling a yawn, England rolled on his side to face China. "Remember, this is our wedding night," he whispered, his finger twirling a lock of China's long, dark hair._

_Rolling on top of China, England didn't once break eye contact with the other nation. China put him arms around England's neck, pulling the other closer to him while still staring into his eyes._

_Who cares if Hong Kong would hear them?_

"When can I take this dress off?" China asked as England slowly dimmed the bedroom lights. He complained, "I think it's cutting off my ability to breath!"

Straddling China, England whispered into his ear, "I can take your dress off for you." Underneath him, China licked his lips and arched his back off the bed, allowing the Brit to pull the wedding dress off his body. While he was being undressed, the smaller nation slowly unbuttoned England's collar and his suit.

Suddenly, England started planting small kisses on China's lips, earning tiny moans from the other nation. He continued to place kisses on his husband's jaw, traveling down his neck and collar as the dress slipped off China's torso. Meanwhile, the Asian nation pulled the other's suit and shirt off him, and started running his fingers through England's straw blond hair. He gasped as the nation on top of him suddenly returned to his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip and still undressing him.

China felt electricity run through his body as he felt England abruptly bite down on his collarbone. It didn't really hurt, but his excitement continued to build as more love bites were left on his neck. He somehow managed to pull off England's pants, leaving just his boxers on. Meanwhile, China's dress was thrown carelessly onto the ottoman at the foot of their bed, and the nation lay below England, almost naked if it weren't for the underwear he was wearing.

The two exchanged more kisses, until England's hands found China's exposed nipples. The short nation gasped as he felt the other pinching and playing with them, and England quickly took the chance to give him another kiss, slipping his tongue inside China's mouth.

"E-England," he mumbled as the Brit's mouth left his lips. Really, that was the only thing he was capable of even saying. The two had slept together many times, but England was always able to excite him to a point where all coherent thought slipped from his mind. He instinctively started mumbling the other's name over and over again, almost begging for something more from him.

England watched China closely, listening to every pant and moan from the nation. He almost hummed at the satisfying and arousing noises coming from him, as carefully observed the panting nation lying below him. China's long, dark hair was splayed over the bed, and he shivered in excitement when England wrapped his arms around him and traced his hand over the smaller's scar. England was one of the few who knew that China's scar acted kind of like the Italy brother's curls.

Palming China's crotch through his underwear, England could feel the heat coming off his 'wife' as he squeezed his eyes shut and continued panting.

China relaxed slightly, allowing England to slip off his underwear and being left completely naked. He nearly gasped as he felt the other brushing over his nether regions, and he automatically spread his legs. England licked his lips, placing kisses on China's inner thighs, just to tease him a bit.

England felt his own arousal making his boxers feel rather tight and uncomfortable, so he also pulled them off and returned his attention to China. Meanwhile, China's toes started to curl, and his moans increased in volume as England's eyes focused on him.

All thoughts had left their minds quite a long time ago. They simply followed some sort of primitive instinct in them, and had absolutely no perception of the outside world.

**Meanwhile [Iggychu fangirls world wide drop dead of disappointment]**

America yawned widely as he slumped back in his couch, reading a random magazine that he had found. Actually, to be more specific, he was looking through the pictures absentmindedly instead of reading anything. He could faintly hear the sounds of Tony playing some horror video games, probably with the lights turned off in his bedroom. America was almost getting ready for bed, with it being extremely late at night. He was also extremely exhausted, since being the best man at a nation wedding **{1} **wasn't exactly easy.

Suddenly, his phone sitting on the table next to the couch started to vibrate. An America cartoon theme song rang from the phone, and America patted his hand blindly on the table until he found it. Glancing at the caller ID, he immediately sat up in slight shock.

Answering it as quickly as possible, America cheerfully said, "Hey, Hong!" He honestly didn't care that Hong Kong was calling at around 11 at night, since he was extremely bored and just wanted to talk to someone.

Hong Kong's normal emotionless voice floated through the phone. Compared to America's near shouting, he was extremely quiet and mellow. "Hello, Mr. America."

"Dude, no need to say Mr. America!" America replied, just as peppy as before. "It makes me sound like an old man, or Eyebrows. So why are you calling?" The nation had suddenly remembered that Hong Kong was calling at around 11 at night, and he probably should have been exhausted after the wedding.

The city answered (emotionlessly), "I wanted to know if you know where England and China's new house is. Could you pick me up so I can spend the night at your hotel?"

"Why do you want to know?" America asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. It was kind of odd that Hong Kong wouldn't want to sleep at his own home.

"Well…" To America, it seemed like Hong Kong was struggling with what to say. Granted, he wasn't stuttering or anything, but was Hong Kong we were talking about. This was his version of freaking out about not knowing what to say. "You know how it is England and China's wedding night? Well, I can overhear them from the next room. They're being rather loud…"

Immediately, the nation's cheeks (and his entire face) blushed into a bright red as he thought about what Hong Kong was saying. He tried to answer, telling Hong Kong that he would be right over, but his voice refused to come out of his throat. Basically, he just looked like he was mouthing words and not actually saying anything. He decided that he would do just what any hero would do.

* * *

"So could you come over to our place? Hello? America?" Hong Kong listened closely to the other side of the phone connection, pressing his cellphone closer to his ear. After several minutes, he finally heard the distinct beep of the dial tone, showing that America had hung up. He sighed softly, deciding that he would probably have to try asking another nation if he could stay at their place. Most of the others had simply stayed in a hotel in London, since the wedding reception ended at around 10 at night and there was no way they would take a plane at that hour.

His eyes continued to flicker back in the direction of the moans he heard. Shouting and groans, among other noises, came from the master bedroom that could be not mistaken as anything except for what he expected. After all, China and England had rushed upstairs, excited at the prospect of a 'wedding night'. What else could they be doing? Also, the earplugs didn't help. Yes, the two were really that loud.

However, as he tapped several icons on his phone to call someone else, a notification popped up, telling him that the battery was low. Thinking back and realizing that his phone charger was still in England's car, Hong Kong jumped off the loft bed he was sitting on and walked over to his bedroom door. Opening it, he stepped downstairs and was about to go to the garage. However, he stopped in his tracks when there came a pounding from the front door. It sounded exactly as if something was knocking desperately on the door. He was about to walk over to the door to open it…

Suddenly though, the front door burst open, revealing a panting and exhausted America with his cars keys in one hand and the crushed remains of the doorknob in the other. It was quite obvious that the nation had driven here at a speed that should have burned off his car's tires. America finally lifted his head to show his red and sweating face.

"I'm here to break you out, dude!" he half hissed and half whispered. Motioning with his hand, he quickly led Hong Kong to his car, leaving the Asian city to wonder how America had arrived so quicly.

Oh well. At the very least, he wouldn't have to sleep through this for the entire night.

* * *

**{1} Remember that this is England and China's wedding night, so it's technically the same day as the Getting Married chapter. Just in case you didn't remember from a few chapters ago, this is for some clarification.**

**Okay. I was just walking around the room trying to write the almost-lemon. *bricked and shot* Okay, people! I know that you're mad, but I do not write lemon fics. I get about a smidge away, then I pull back immediately. I will most likely never write a fanfiction worthy of an M rating, since I will not write any lemon fics like I said before. England and China made love; that is all you need to know.**

**By the way, I don't know if I got the sex scene accurate. I'm a virgin, okay? Don't hit me, I'm a virgin! That is my resolution to stay alive, you know. As Izumi from FMA says, "I can't die! I'm still a virgin! Death can wait until I've experienced passion!" No seriously. Teacher actually says that in an FMA Brotherhood OVA. Hilarious, I might add.**

**Today is officially the last chapter of the 30 Day Iggychu Challenge! However, I will post an epilogue tomorrow, as I want to tie all of the chapters together in some way. First, thank you so very much to everyone who supported this story! You are al amazing, and I just love you guys ^_^. Thanks very much to Sparkly moonlight for reviewing again!**

**Sparkly moonlight: Well, I did try to follow the 'Doing Something **_**Sweet**_**' thing, right? *silence* Will I ever be able to write a good pun? Also, I guess England was getting quite desperate, since he obviously didn't have the balls to just propose to China. :D It has also been confirmed that China really loves chocolate. I kind of base China's motherness off my own mom, since my mom just perfectly fits the Chinese mother stereotype: a good cook, very traditional and strict, and does not understand technology. She is about as busy as China, as well... I can't stand would you rather's, but they're so hilarious! Even thought they could result in hurt prides... Thank you once again, for reviewing!**

**Well, I hope you can stick around for the epilogue! Good bye everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	31. Epilogue - Memories

**Hello, hello, hello everyone! Welcome to the epilogue of the story. Yes, I said an epilogue. I wanted some sort of way to string these stories together, so I found a way to string them together. Sadly though, this chapter will also be a very sad and angsty one. Luckily, it doesn't end completely sad. So… yeah. This chapter is mostly made of memories about each chapter in CHRONOLOGICAL order, not chapter order. Here is the list of oneshots, in case you missed them in the last two chapters. **

**19 – Seeing Silver  
****1 – Holding Hands  
****4 – Fourth of July  
****2 – Cuddling  
****17 – Spooning  
****21 – Cooking/Baking  
****12 – Making Out  
****3 – Gaming  
****5 – Kissing  
****9 – Hanging Out With Friends  
****23 – Arguing  
****24 – Making Up Afterwards  
****28 – Doing Something Ridiculous  
****8 – Shopping  
****13 – Eating Ice Cream  
****15 – In a Different Clothing Style  
****7 – Cosplaying  
****27 – On One of Their Birthdays  
****10 – With Animal Ears  
****11 – Wearing Kigurumis  
****20 – Dancing  
****14 – Genderswapped  
****16 – During Their Morning Rituals  
****18 – Doing Something Together  
****6 – Wearing Each Other's Clothes  
****22 – In Battle, Side-by-Side  
****29 – Doing Something Sweet  
****26 – Getting Married  
****25 – Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes  
****30 – Doing Something Hot  
****Epilogue – Memories**

**Today, we'll be finishing up this series of Iggychu oneshots with the epilogue! For this chapter, I will add one unused scene to each other oneshot. Most of the flashbacks are from the chapters in chronological order, so just refer to the list above. You'll understand what I mean when you read the chapter. The other part of my inspiration came from America's Cleaning of the Storage. Like I said, you'll understand when you start reading this. You'll see… *crying out waterfalls* By the way, I apologize if England seems OOC; he should be OOC, you know! Last, I would suggest listening to some of these songs while reading this. Trust me, it just started making me cry. Go to YouTube, and search for them. It shouldn't be hard. So sad! T_T**

**America's Cleaning of the Storage – Reminiscence  
****America's Cleaning of the Storage – Fate  
****Perfect Two (Auburn)  
****America's Cleaning of the Storage – Nostalgia  
****Rain (SID)  
****Epilogue – Memories**

**Month XX, Day XX, Year 2784**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help with the cleaning?" France and England slowly walked through the west wing of the latter's mansion. England led the other as he headed toward a storage room that needed a lot of cleaning out, as it hadn't been touched in over 200 years.

"I'm sure, France. After all, I want to be the last person in that room. I think he would appreciate it." England smiled slightly at France, who nodded and turned right to another hallway. Meanwhile, he continued to walk to the end of the hallway, stopping at an old and dusty door. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned off the doorknob, opening up the old storage room. The nation immediately coughed and waved a hand over his face when a cloud of dust started to fill his lungs. He muttered something about the lights, patting his hand on the dusty wall. Eventually, he found the switch and flipped on the lights to reveal an old storage room, with shelves filled with items and furniture scattered over the floor.

As he glanced around, England said to himself, "I should have probably cleaned out this room earlier. Then again…" A sad and nostalgic smile flitted over his face as he found several items, and recalled several memories from them. He kept on telling himself to not cry, or show any weaknesses. After all, what would he look like to _him_ if he cried?

Finding an old, medium sized chest nearby, he flipped open the lid and quickly batted away the dust from the object. Digging through the thing inside, he first pulled out a tattered and worn scarf. It was a handsome royal blue, but was definitely old fashioned for the 28th century. Then again, it held quite some wonderful memories from the 21st century.

_"Fine, you idiot. I won't protect you again, though." Turning on his heel, China quickly marched away from the stone bridge. England simply chuckled to himself, knowing that China would protect him again if needed. So it was decided. He would protect China, and China would protect him._

_It was possible the world wasn't completely black and white. Maybe there was change. And there was those people who made those changes. He could finally see beautiful colors, from his new knowledge. Of course, there was that one most beautiful one. The color between black and white. The change in his world, and the one who made that change._

_In China, he could see silver._

_As England followed behind China, he stepped back onto the cobblestone street. He continued following, their heels tapping softly on the ground and huffs of breath floating in the air. However, he soon noticed that China had started shivering, probably from the cold weather in the town. After all, the nation was rather used to heat and humidity. This wasn't exactly 'hot or humid'._

_England pulled the royal blue scarf off his neck. It was extremely valuable, being handmade just for him by one of the best designers in the UK. Though seemingly light and not very useful, it was extremely helpful when warming him up. However, it seemed like China needed the scarf more._

_The Brit suddenly wrapped the scarf loosely around China's neck, shocking the smaller nation and making him jump._

"_E-England?" The nation did not answer, but simple patted China's head. He grinned slightly at the shocked expression of the other, knowing that China was surprised, but still grateful._

"I'm never going to wear this scarf again," England muttered to himself. "He gave this scarf back to me after the first World Ball." Sighing, he set the scarf aside, and continued digging through the chest.

Suddenly, his brushed against something cold and metallic. Pulling that object out revealed a set of binoculars, which were also from the 21st century and would have been considered obsolete today. However, he still clearly recalled the time when he used these.

"_China, do you need some help?" The said nation glanced at England, who had walked over to where China was standing/leaning. Luckily for the both of them, China and England's relationship had improved quite a lot since the Opium Wars. China opened his eyes, nodding. Unknowngst to the elder nation though, England's heartbeat sped up just the tiniest bit. He took just a single second to stare at China's golden amber eyes before offering a hand._

_When the Asian country grasped England's hand and shakily stood up, he sighed, saying, "Aiyaa, I'm not the same country I was back then. I just need to focus on one thing, but that's been a bit hard." Like England, he was a tad bit nervous about what to do around England. Yes, it was for the same reason._

_Of course, at this point, England had that brilliant idea men in his country were known for._

_He took China's hands with both of his own, shocking the nation. "Then focus on me." He grinned at the smaller nation, who nodded and steadied himself, staring at England's face. A few minutes passed as England and China stood by the edge of the deck, glancing between the Gulf of Mexico and each other. However, something interrupted it…_

"_Come on guys! There are dolphins, you have to see them!" America, France, and Russia popped up where the two other Allies already were. England and China each had only a few seconds of warning before an object was thrown at them by America. Glancing down, they saw the item in their hands were some sea binoculars._

_America's head jerked toward a few small figures in the distance, in the Atlantic Ocean. Everyone rushed to try and get a better look at the dolphins, so England quickly held up the binoculars to his eyes. There were half a dozen bottlenose dolphins leaping through the water, amazing almost everyone on board._

_Almost immediately, China started jumping around, asking England if he could see the dolphins as well. Finally, the Brit relented and gave the binoculars to China so he could watch the pod as well._

England managed to chuckle quietly, saying, "He thought they were so adorable… After all, that is why my nation is conserving the last dolphins today. They will probably go extinct in a few decades though."

"I should probably throw this away too. With the contacts we have today, binoculars have no place." England continued to dig up new memories, mostly from the 21st century, as all of the items were quite old and useless by today's standards. Most of the items included mementos of their relationship.

Pulling out a much larger item, England suddenly started wheezing for air as a giant dust cloud floated up from the object. Shutting his eyes and turning away, the nation held his breath as he waved the thing around wildly, removing all of the dust from it. England opened his eyes, staring at the object in his hands. It was a giant kigurumi, made to resemble a panda. That was his kigurumi. He immediately dug through the large chest, until he found a lion kigurumi. That belonged to England.

"_Even though this is a lion, it doesn't look very much like a real one," England commented. He was wearing a mostly orange bodysuit, which hung loosely around his body. It had a sunflower yellow patch on the stomach and the hood had lion ears, a mane, and a mouth attached to it. He turned around again, noticing a tail with a dark orange color behind him. Even with the fake teeth on the hood, he looked rather cute instead of fierce._

_China, on the other hand, was dressed as a panda. He kind of looked like a real panda, with black and white coloring on his bodysuit. The hood on his kigurumi had panda ears and eyes attached to it, and even a tiny black nose as well. There was also a small, fluffy tail attached to his costume. Frankly, China just looked even more adorable than usual, with the panda costume he was wearing._

"_You just look sooo cute!" squealed Hungary. The little photoshoot continued, with England and China getting more and more ticked off after every picture. Considering how many pictures were taken, it was easy to tell that they were getting seriously pissed. China actually took a little longer to lose his temper, considering that he raised two of the nations who were now taking all of these photos. Still, sooner or later, he would break. That sooner or later was now. As for England, he was somehow letting smoke into the air from his ears. Maybe that was just the temper of a true Englishman. In fact, the nation seemed too furious to speak. (still looked cute in the kigurumi)_

"_Could you stop with the pictures?" China snarled, using a glare that would impress even Belarus. After the little cat incident, most of the nation thought of England and China as the cute kitties that almost everyone seemed to love. Even when England managed to fix the problem by using a reversal potion he brewed before hand just in case, the memory of the cats storming the meeting room remained. The nations had quite the day trying to explain the situation to their bosses. The one silver lining of that was America's reaction to how China's boss was a dragon._

_Nodding quickly and obviously frightened by China's glare, they agreed. After they got a few pictures of England and China cuddling._

_England and China soon agreed to the photos if they could just take off the kigurumis. Soon, Hungary and Japan had managed to snap about a billion pictures of assorted cuteness. There was even a few photos of England kissing an embarrassed China on the cheek, among several others. The two immediately turned red as they glanced at all of the photos in front of them, including the two cuddling, mock-tackling each other, etc. They stared, horrified and very red, at the two yaoi loving nations in front of them._

"_But you look so kawaii!" they both exclaimed._

"I still can't believe you, Japan," England muttered as he placed the kigurumis next to him. Honestly, those two were so annoying with their pictures and love of their relationship. Granted, Japan had first threatened England to take good care of China (as did the other Asian siblings), but soon became obsessed with pictures of the two. For some reason, he called it 'Iggychu'. Well, at least Taiwan wasn't there; that would have been disastrous.

As the Brit continued to dig up (literally and figuratively) memories of the two, England's promise to not cry quickly shattered as a tear slipped down his cheek and splashed like a raindrop on the floor.

Quickly wiping away the growing flood of tears, he muttered, "I can't cry. Not after the promise I made."

"_I… Oh my! I am so sorry, England!"_

"_China, that's what I should be saying."_

_They both smiled fondly at the couple, making up, and crying of happiness – as opposed to a few hours earlier. Pulling the mics out of their ears, America took Japan's hand. As they watched China lightly smack England's head calling him an idiot, they chuckled softly. As they watched England offer to buy China tea, they rolled their eyes and laughed, still making sure the two couldn't hear them._

"_Thanks America, you idiot!"_

"_Thank you so much Japan!"_

_The two simply waved, and walking off, linked hands swinging back and forth. America and Japan winked at each other, because they knew that they helped repair their trust. _

_Meanwhile, England's arms were still wrapped around China, as if he was afraid of losing the other nation. He could still feel his tears falling from his eyes, down on the stone ground. He had to hold onto China, right? The past few hours had just proved how easily the other's grasp could slip from his fingers, so he made a promise to himself that he would never let go of the nation. He had to keep this promise forever, since what else would keep them together?_

_England was more than shocked when he felt China's warm hand against his cheeks. Wiping the European nation's tears from his face, China stared into England's eyes as if asking something. Eventually, he did ask something._

"_England… Please don't cry." When the nation looked up in shock, he met China's gaze once again. "You remind me of the rain in your country. The rain will always stop every now and then. You don't have to cry all the time. Please? No matter what, please don't cry."_

_As China continued on, England carefully listened to what the nation had to say. "I'm afraid as well. I'm afraid that we'll be separated again, and Japan and America won't be here to fix everything. So please know that we are like the rain. I am like the rain. Your tears are like rain. They will sometimes be here, and we might love them. However, we could miss them, or dread them. Right? We both know that we are immortal, but won't live forever. Don't deny that, England. Soon, one of us will fade, and the rain will stop. We will miss the rain, but then dread it when it comes around, because it will remind us of our tears. That's why I want you to promise me. Please promise me that no matter what, you will remember that somehow, we will always see each other every now and then. When we're separated, please promise that you will hold back your tears. The rain: remember the pain, and the beauty of it."_

_Having absolutely no idea what China was saying, England could only nod and grasp China's hands. If he didn't want England to cry, then he would just hold on to China as long as possible._

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," England whispered to the air in the storage room. "And you called me the idiot in this relationship." He turned to the left, something quickly catching his attention. Something had fallen from one of the highest shelves in the room, and England immediately walked over to it to pick it up. However, when he bent over and grasped it in his hand, he nearly dropped it from shock.

Eyes widening, England held it with two hands, as if he didn't believe that the item was real or not. "This is…" he began. It was a silver banded ring, with a diamond and two rubies next to it. So many memories…

"_The tour was fabulous! This chocolate is so sweet as well!" China almost gushed. Grabbing onto England's arm, he started talking excitedly about the entire chocolate factory and how much he had loved it. Somewhere in that speech was a thanks to England for bringing him to Brussels to see the tour. Meanwhile, the Brit was pretty sure that he heard the clicking of a camera shutter. That might have been Hungary, as Belgium warned him…_

"_I wonder when we will get to sample the chocolate," China thought aloud excitedly. "I heard the chocolate here is some of the best in the world!" He turned toward England, who quickly glanced away and tried not to look at China._

_From the outside, England appeared mostly calm, with a tad bit of nervousness. On the inside, he was completely freaking out! He kept on trying to figure out if China really did want to marry him. He could still recall when he first met China and mistook him for a girl. He had actually tried to court the Asian before finding out the mysterious, beautiful woman in the bamboo grove was actually a nation. We all make mistakes, right?_

_Attempting to say something that wouldn't terribly embarrass him, England suddenly blurted out, "So China, what do you think of marriage?" As soon as he had said that, England wanted to start banging his head on a wall, or take a TARDIS and go back in time to where he didn't say that. Why in the world would he ask that? Now China would know that…_

"_W-Well." England glanced to where China had begun to answer. "I kind of think marriage is unnecessary."_

_England's heart started to sink, until China continued with his very nervous answer. "Well, a couple doesn't need to marry to be happy… But I think it's nice how the two promise to stay together forever. I kind of like the hope that they can stay together as long as possible. To me, it symbolizes the couple are kind of bound together through their hearts. Except for if they divorce. But… Why do you ask, England?"_

"_No reason!" England answered immediately. "Say, I think they're giving out the free samples!" China turned behind him, where England was facing, and saw the small ballotins of chocolate being handed out. Of course, he hurried over to the tour guide to get two; one was for him and the other for England._

_Almost as soon as China had zipped off, England heaved out a sigh of relief. His hand returned to his pocket, the pocket that held the engagement ring. Maybe… maybe he might actually be able ask China today…_

England almost blushed again, as he held the engagement ring. The pure diamond and glittering rubies had lost their sheen many years ago, every since China had stopped wearing it. England knew that as long as China never put that ring on again, it would never be returned to its perfect condition before. China would _never_ put that ring on again.

"I can't believe you China… I thought we would be together forever. Didn't you want me to make that promise to you?" Spotting something else on the ground, England bent over to pick up the object. He was shocked when he saw the engagement ring. Now, he literally jumped in the air, and a new stream of tears started to run down his cheeks.

_It was the year 2509, almost 500 years after England and China had married. For the most part, the Earth was getting along quite well. Colonization of planets outside the solar system was going rather smoothly, global warming had been countered a long time ago, and the nations were in a time of peace. Several countries had died, and several other new nations had been born within the last several centuries. For example, America's hands were quite full with the new colony he was raising, and there were several more micronations popping up. Most nations were doing very well, their slow aging having been slowed down even more in this relatively peaceful 500 years. However…_

_China was dying. To be more specific, China was definitely going to die. Ever since the 21__st__ century, pollution and desertification had taken over most of the nation. After over 5000 years of history, the nation had fallen. Growing air pollution had taken its toll on the country, spreading from urban areas to the entire nation. Other surrounding countries had also been affected, but China was definitely hit the hardest by it. Finally, the war a few years ago (it was probably the only war in 500 years) had caused China to fall into a severe depression, slowly being deprived of… well, everything._

"_England! You know we have to do this." For once, America had not called England 'Eyebrows' or outright shouted. He was staring straight at the Brit, who refused to look him in the eye. In the completely white and sterile hospital room, England, France, America, and Japan all stood by the bed. _

_Like most of the nations, the five in the room had aged and changed in appearance. France's hair was slightly longer, reaching a bit past his shoulders and being tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a bit heavier lidded, indicating his nation's recession. America's rapid aging had mellowed down, leaving him at the physical age of his mid to late twenties. Japan kept his hair in a neat bowl cut, but his eyes held a bit more spark, probably from his nation's recent economic boost. England had aged only very slightly, into his early thirties. Even so, all five of the nations seemed much more melancholic than usual, probably because of the reason they were in this hospital room._

_There were five nations. France, England, America, and Japan all stood in the room. However, a fifth was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to countless machines and monitors. China, completely pale and almost motionless, was lying unconscious on the bed. His nation was very nearly dead, and would fade away in only a matter of minutes. England had insisted that they put China on life support for as long as possible, but they all knew that they would have pull the plug and let China die._

_Japan stared at England in near desperation. "We can't continue keeping him alive. Nii-san has lived a good life, but every nation has their time. Please," he begged._

"_Angleterre, think of Chine," France muttered. "He's almost gone; please, let him die peacefully." What France didn't realize was England's clenching fists and the Brit's expression._

_Suddenly, England couldn't take anymore of this. "Just shut up, all of you! What the hell do any of you know about us? You don't know! I made a promise to China, and I intend to keep it!" Eventually though, as he continued his mini rant to the other three, his voice lowered until he felt like he was crying more than shouting. China had predicted this, hadn't he? All those centuries ago, the Asian nation had said that they would die eventually. The country's conditions started worsening in the 21__st__ century, but China had decided to hide it from everyone. Before his country fell, that was what the nation had said to England._

"_Just… Just give me some time with China. Go on, shoo." Waving his hand, England continued the motion until the other three had left the room. He pulled a chair closer to China's bed, slumping down in it and sighing. He buried his head in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks. His arms fell to his sides, and soft sobs started to form._

_However, the last thing he would have expected to happen began. Slowly, almost unnoticeable, China's hand lifted up to England's face, wiping his tears away. In shock, the Brit glanced up at China, who stared back at him with a soft smile._

"_What did I say about you crying?" China's hand reached up to his chest. Weakly, he somehow managed to pull a necklace off him, and England automatically took it from his hand. England carefully observed the necklace in his hands. It was a beautiful crimson color, but England still recognized it as jade. The gem hung on a dark string, along with several smaller pieces of green and clear jade. He listened so very carefully as China continued speaking._

"_A gift from me. I had it since I was born," he managed to whisper. Smiling very weakly, England listened so very carefully. To every little accent of China's voice. He stored China's soft, beautiful voice in his mind forever, as he memorized every inch of his lover's face. China had already given his wedding ring to England a little while ago, the ring resting in the Brit's pocket._

_China smiled in return, for the last time. He exhaled so very softly, and his eyelids slipped closed, covering his amber golden eyes. He slumped back in his bed, his dark, silky hair spreading over the pillow. Slowly, his body began to grow translucent, and his breathing stopped completely. England simply watched in shock as the elder nation faded away, into nothing. The heart monitor flat lined, but no nurses rushed in, probably because of the nations outside the door. Eventually though, England's mind finally registered what had happened. China was gone. Gone and dead. For 500 years, the two had gone through all the normal parts of a relationship, as a relatively happy couple. Now…_

_It wasn't as if England chose not to cry. As his friends rushed in, tears leaking from their eyes, the Brit was the only one in complete silence, with dry eyes. Why? Maybe the pain was so great, it became numbed…_

England clutched the jade necklace to his chest, bending over and remembering the pain from 2 centuries ago. After so long, the numbed pain had returned full force and had even doubled in his mind. He completely forgot his promise to stop crying, and tears fell continuously on the dusty floor of the storage room. China really was dead. Dead. He was gone. England would never be able to see him again. Why, anyway? What had either of them ever done wrong? If there really was some kind of god somewhere, he simply wanted to go up to heaven and join China, or even drag him back to life. After all, who did he love more than China? No one. They had shared all of those memories, and…

"_The rain: remember the pain, and the beauty of it."_

Jolting up in shock, England suddenly remembered that one statement from China. It was almost as if the nation himself was right next to England, speaking softly in his ear. That was it, wasn't it? Remember the pain of China dying, but still recall the happy, beautiful, (and sometimes ridiculous) memories of them. He glanced around the room, now seeing everything in a different light. He walked past the kigurumis, the binoculars, and all of the keepsakes of his and China's. That's right. They were still painful reminders of China's death, but also beautiful memories of their love.

He grasped onto the necklace, promising to himself that he would never forget him and China together. Walking out of the storage room, England closed the door and locked it behind him, knowing he would sweep the dust from it and keep everything in that room. For some reason, he knew exactly what to do now. This last little memento deserved something more than just a spot in an old storage room. He knew just the perfect spot to put it.

"Umm, Angleterre?" England seemingly ignored him, walking past France and towards the main entrance of his mansion. Hurriedly, the French nation followed behind the Brit, walking through the hallways of the mansion. The nation, for some reasons, was clutching a small object to his chest. France realized that it was most likely a necklace, judging by the string that dangled from his fist. Finally though, England replied.

"We're going to the cemetery."

* * *

England stood in front of an above ground tomb, staring into the eyes of a stone dragon. He was at a rural cemetery, one that had stood for a thousand years and was the final resting place of hundreds of nation personification. As soon as the idea for rural cemeteries was introduced in England 1000 years ago, this graveyard was made to honor the personifications and their nation when they died **{1}**. All of the graves were above ground, standing tall and proud with a symbol of their nation protecting them. China's was a dragon.

The stone dragon crouched on all fours, being carved on China's grave as if it really was protecting the nation after death. The inscription that England demanded be written in his exact words read:

_In loving memory of the personification of China, Wang Yao, who died August 8, 2509, aged approximately 5500. A powerful nation, but loving brother, father, husband, and friend._

_RIP_

"_Reform and open up" _**{2}**

Below these words, a version of the same inscription was carved in Mandarin Chinese. England kneeled in front of China's grave so he could stare at these words more. His head bowed, as if he was bowing to the dragon statue in front of him, and started whispering. Honestly, there was absolutely no way that China could even hear him, with him muttering to the grave and clutching a necklace in his hand. Even so, he simply wanted to, in the hopes that somehow, his voice would reach China.

"To tell the truth, I miss you so much. And I broke your promise, when I forgot about us. I could only think of your death, and think of how I wanted you back. I guess we really are like the rain, as you said. I love the rain. It feels so peaceful and calming, and I feel as if my worries are washed away, and I can see so clearly, despite the rain falling. Then, the rain stops. I simply don't know why, but I want it back. However, now, I feel like every raindrop is like the tears I've shed after your death. I have to remember how much I loved the rain, just like how much I loved our time together. 5 centuries flew by so quickly, and we didn't even realize. This bit of time was enough for me to still remember our time. You may be gone from this world, but I can still remember you, and you don't have to worry anymore. I understand now."

England simply couldn't help but smile softly. He held up the necklace, the beautiful jade necklace that China had given him before his death. That was the way that he would remember the nation, even after death. But now…

Standing up again, England slung the necklace over the dragon statue's neck. It slipped down to where it hung from the statue, dangling right over China's grave. Stepping back, England carefully observed the grave before smiling once again, and turning to walk away. He was sure that China would have wanted his cherished necklace back, after all.

He muttered quietly, "I'm sorry that I will not keep this necklace. You can have it back, because I can still remember. After all, I have my memories, right?"

However, the thing that the Brit didn't notice was what the necklace did after he turned away. England had not glanced back, so he didn't see the scarlet red jade shimmer slightly. A voice echoed through it, saying something incomprehensible in several jumbled sentences. The voice seemed rather feminine, but it definitely belonged to an old and wise man. Then, a soft laughter was heard, as if the owner of the voice knew England and was delighted to see him. The shimmer died down, and the voice floated away. As if... it knew it didn't have to hold memories any more.

* * *

**{1} The rural cemetery is basically a rich person version of a cemetery. They would be decorated with walkways, flower, etc. They were introduced in 1711, which would have been about 1000 years before this story.**

**{2} China does not have a national motto, so I took this one. It is probably the closest thing China will get to a national motto. Fun fact: Germany does not have a national motto, but people commonly refer to it as 'Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit' (Unity and justice and freedom), which is used in the chorus of Germany's character song 'I am German made'. XD **

**Okay! This took me all day to write, but it definitely was worth it! Did you like it? I think I almost poured my heart and soul into this one epilogue, so please no hate, okay? By the way, here's a little clarification about the necklace. A lingering bit of China's mind stuck around until England found closure. It whispered that little line to England and lets him have closure about China's death. CHINA IS DEAD! I just started crying!**

**I was listening to several very sad songs while writing this. The songs above in the beginning author's note are the ones I listened to the most, sometimes even making me cry. Just search for them on YouTube, you can't miss them. Then try reading this again while listening to those songs. I am sorry for making your lives extremely miserable!**

**This is officially the end of 30-Day Iggychu Challenge! I loved all of the support that this story got over the entire month! If you want to request any stories, oneshots, or anything, I will most likely take them into consideration and most of the time, I will write them. Like I said, I thank all of you so very much! If you suggest a story and I write it, I will most definitely give you a shoutout and thanks for the suggestion. By the way, thank you so much to St. Helena, waffle song (guest), and Sparkly moonlight for reviewing!**

**St. Helena: Same with me! I'm Chinese, but I was born and raised in the US. So, would that mean I'm technically an Amechu child? … No! I will move to the UK just to become an Iggychu child! No, I'm just joking… I think… Well, I did make a super long chapter here! Including the author's notes, this chapter is… *checks word count*… 6200 words (exactly)! If that isn't a long chapter, I don't know what if! I feel so bad for Hong Kong for putting him through that, so I made America get to the place faster than what should be humanly possible! Then again, you did mention how America dragged that car… I didn't write a lemon because some people will just avoid it because it's rated M. :D**

**St. Helena: Would that be because of the (almost) lemon bit? Sorry? … … I have absolutely nothing else to say.**

**waffle song (guest – chapter 1): Oh. My. Goodness. That was genius! Amazing, actually! More awesome than Prussia! Oh, wait… Just a second, I need to hide from a rampaging Prussia…**

**Once again, I would love to thank you all even more! This was my first story since my long hiatus, and I love to see that I have so many reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc. I wasn't that sure about continuing my writing, but I figured I had stopped writing for long enough! This is Frost687, signing off. Please have a good day everyone, and I will hopefully see you in another story!**


	32. FanFictions

**Hello, readers and viewers of this story! I know that I said the epilogue would be the final chapter of this, but I got requests for an alternate ending to the story. You know, one that won't make people burst out into sad and horrific tears… I created the epilogue to tie all of the chapters of this story together, but I will make another epilogue that could either be seen as an alternate ending or a continuation of the story, but before the epilogue. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, who have taken your time to read this story! I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story as well! Also, thank you so much to Kiki Sparklehonda for reviewing, following, and favoriting Iggychu 30 Day Challenge AND following and favoriting me! Last, thank you to LittleMissMaple for being the first to review, Sparkly moonlight for reviewing the most chapters at 19, Yao's summer girl, DaddysAngel1013, St. Helena, Maelstrom Alert, .Sparkle, Butternut Crunch, and jsfirestar06 for reviewing this story!**

**To be truthful, I only really wrote the epilogue to tie every chapter together. I did the same thing for this chapter, but this oneshot has a much more cheerful and humorous mood. I want to thank my brother for suggesting the idea to this chapter! Really, he was mostly joking, but I thought about it and decided that it would be hilarious! This epilogue will give these oneshots some sort of connection, but it is simply too funny! Also, I want to suggest another soundtrack while reading the last chapter. Search for Hetalia OST and go to the theme Holy Rome Thinks of Chibitalia. Combine that with the last part of the story, and I just want to cry…**

* * *

**Fanfictions**

"What are you looking at, England?" China gently set a serving tray on a table next to where England was sitting with his laptop. England had been sitting in his study for a few hours now, and China finally decided to ask what he was doing. The European nation was clicking around an odd website, chuckling several times when he viewed several links.

England answered, "Japan told me about a site called , with fanmade stories called fanfictions, or fanfics, based on published series. Some of these are hilarious!" China glanced at the laptop screen while spreading some jam on a scone. The Asian nation had just baked a batch of scones and made some tea for the two. It turns out that not all English food was bad; England was just a terrible cook. The Brit was scrolling through a list of what appeared to be Doctor Who fanfics, and then he switched to another page on the website.

Being the curious nation he was, China asked, "What kind of fanfictions did you find?" England returned to the FanFiction homepage, shrugging and leaning back in his chair.

"I skimmed through a few of the Doctor Who stories on FanFiction," England replied. "Now, I'm going to search for several stories. Let's see… How about I search 'England and China'? The results should be quite entertaining," he said, mostly in a joking voice. England quickly typed in the three words and hit the enter button. While waiting for the search to finish, the nation picked up the teacup and saucer on the serving tray next to him, calmly sipping tea from it. When the results popped up on his laptop, England immediately jumped up in his chair, nearly spilling his tea.

"What? What did you find?"

Tipping his head to the side, trying to come up with an explanation, England remained silent. He didn't really think of an answer, so he pushed his chair to the side so that China could look at the laptop screen again. Jumping up into the air just like the Brit, China nearly dropped his scone and leaned closer to the laptop, as if he were staring at an illusion.

"That story… is about us?" he asked, dumbfounded. England shrugged, and decided to read the summary of the story. It was rated T, with 31 chapters, 71, 866 words, 59 reviews, and about… well, it was about England and China. The story was apparently written by someone called 'Frost687', and was just updated several days ago.

Thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion, England started to read. "Iggychu 30 Day Challenge. That's the title. The summary is: Iggychu, the Opium Pairing, The Tea Family, or the Tea Pairing. These are all names for the adorable and tsundere pairing of England/China. Get ready, because there will be a new oneshot about this couple every day for an entire month!"

China nudged England and muttered, "We should probably see what this is about. After all, it couldn't hurt, right?" England shrugged, and clicked on the story title. The first chapter, named 'Holding Hands', popped up on the nation's laptop.

"Okay, let's see what this is about…" The two started to read through the 31 chapters, occasionally laughing together or wondering if they should smash the laptop to bits. Soon though, they had this very odd urge to hunt down Frost687 and question her about how in the world these stories were so accurate. Then they got to chapter 30, Doing Something Hot…

"HOW?" England screamed at the laptop screen, like Frost could hear them through the story. Meanwhile, China was hiding in the emo corner, a very humiliating aura surrounding him.

He mumbled, "I just… Why is that posted online for everyone to see?"

"We may never know."

* * *

**Okay, so this was a completely pointless epilogue! I hope I didn't confuse everyone about this. Like I said, my brother suggested a story where England and China find out they're part of a fanfiction. Ta da! I apologize so much for this super late update, since an annoying case of writer's block had planted itself in my mind. Seriously, I could not think of anything. **

**Here is some news I have about FanFiction these days for me. First, I am getting even more busy lately. I have to finish preparing for Anime California in a few weeks (you know, ironing my cosplay and getting my schedule for the con ready), so updates might be rather slow. Also, I have several new fanfictions planned. There are several I have in mind, including ones for anime such as Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, and several others. Last, I will take any requests for any Hetalia story idea you might have. I am extremely lenient about pairings, so I will write for things like Fruk, Rochu, etc. I just prefer the pairings that I personally like!**

**This is the list of stories I have planned and I'm ready to start working on:**

**Death Game (Sword Art Online)  
****Rating: T  
****Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
****Characters: OC  
****Summary: Crystal's aunt had managed to get them two copies of Sword Art Online, the newest VRMMORPG released! Her best friend also got SAO and he joined Crystal's party! However, sweet turned sour as it was revealed that everyone was trapped inside the game. Crystal, Lily, and Hansuke must play in this death game, or die trying to escape. OC-centric, OCs needed. Original storyline.**

**They're Kids! (Fullmetal Alchemist)  
****Rating: T  
****Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort  
****Characters: Edward E., Roy M., Riza H.  
****Summary: Ed and Al had seen many crazy and odd things in their lives, but this was certainly something new. Mustang's entire team had been turned into 6-year old children, and it is now up to the Elrics brothers to care for them. What kind of insanity will Ed and Al have to endure? What will they learn about Roy's unit and their childhoods?**

**A Furry Situation (Hetalia)  
****Rating: T  
****Genre: Humor, Drama  
****Characters: England, Romania, Norway  
****Summary: Something goes wrong with the Magic Trio's spell, affecting most of the nations. At first, everyone feels perfectly normal, as if nothing happened. But when the spell starts to take effect… What? America has feathers? Japan is growing animal ears? China is flying? Greece has a cat tail? England, Romania, and Norway must all figure out what is happening. So is everyone an animal?**

**These are my current story ideas! I will most likely post one of them very soon, and I will also be taking any requests you have! Also, if you watch or read Sword Art Online, I would love it if you provide an OC for my SAO story! I will post the form information very soon, so please be patient for it!**

**This story is now officially done, with an alternate epilogue, and a news update! I might update this story every now and then with news from my account, but I will not be posting anymore chapters here.**

**Signing off,**

**Frost687**


End file.
